Miley Jab Hum Tum
by KSarah
Summary: A story on Sachvi and Dareya! both the couple will get equal importance...read to know more *Reupdated with some minor editing and spell check*
1. Chapter 1

In a big mansion 'Thakur Villa' a girl was seating on a chair rolling the gun in her hand, a man was standing in front of her bowing his head down.…the girl stood up from her place and moved closer to the man…

Girl (placing the gun on man's head) - bata kaa kare hum tera? chod diya jaaye tujhe ki maar diya jaaye?

the man started crying loudly rubbing his one hand on his eye, the girl removed the gun from his head and placed it inside her pocket again.

Girl (worriedly) - kaa hua tumhe? achanak se aise gala faad kar kaahe ro rahe ho?

Man (crying) - humka maaf kar dijiye Purvi didi! hum aage se aapka saara kaam bina bhule karenge.

Purvi - aage to kar loge lekin aaj jo tumne raaita failaya hai usske liye kaa saja de hum tumhe!

Voice - kaa hua Purvi? kaahe subah subah itna gala faad rahi ho?

Purvi looked in the direction of the voice and saw her loving brother Daya.

Purvi (complaining) - dekhiye na bhai….iss sasur ke naati ko hum bole the ki humari bandook ki goliya khatam ho gai hai jaakar le aaye! lekin ye saala….she hits on man's head lightly

The man again started crying making a noise.

Purvi (irritated) - ye lo kuch bolo issko to nayi naveli ki dulhan ki tarah gala faad kar rone lagta hai….teri to mai….she raised her closed fist to punch him, but before she could do it the man run away from there

Daya (calming her) - ab jara chehre par thanda paaani maar aur apne aap ko shant kar….hum jaa rahe hai bahar kuch kaam se tumse milte hai shaam mai…..he side hugged her and left for a place with some men

Purvi (murmuring) - uss saale hotel wale ki bahut jaban chalne lagi hai aajkal aaj to hum ussko sidha karke hi rahenge….she loaded her gun and started going outside but her mother comes there and stopped her holding her arm

PurviM - kaha jaa rahi hai tu?

Purvi - amma hum jaa rahe hai ek sasur ke naati ko sabak sikhane! saala bahut hawa mai uddne laga hai aaj to hum ussko dharti par lakar rahenge..

PurviM - tu kahi nahi jaayegi! tere babuji ne sar par chadda ke rakha hai tujhe ye kaise kapde pehne hai tune….she was wearing jeans and a top with a blazer…aur ye bandook….she snatches the gun from her hand…..ye bandook ko to khilona samajh kar rakha hai tumne!

Purvi (irritated) - amma ab subah subah aap apna gyaan dena shuru mat kar do….hume der ho rahi hai….she snatched the gun again and went outside

Purvi's mother ran behind her and tried to stop her but she didn't listen to her, she sat inside a Jeep and headed towards a place with her men.

Daya reached a place a building's construction work was going on he ordered his man to stop the workers.….his men were trying to stop the workers but they were not ready to listen to anything….Daya got angry, he fires a bullet in the air with his gun, everyone present there got scared hearing the bullet sound

Daya (loudly) - humne bola na ek baar ye kaam rukna chahiye to matlab rukna chahiye!

Voice - ye kaam nahi rukega!

Daya turned hearing the voice and saw a beautiful looking girl she was wearing a blue color chudidar dress her long open hairs were making her look even more beautiful she was holding a file in her hand

Daya (looking at the girl) - aapki taarif?

Girl (coming closer) - mai iss building ke owner ki lawyer hu 'Shreya Mehra'…..she forwarded the file towards him….humane paas kaam ko continue karne ke legal orders hai aap aise gundagardi karke ye kaam nahi rukwa sakte..

Daya (rubbing his hand on back of his neck) - dekhiye madam ji ye kaanoon ka paath to aap hume padhaiye mat kyunki hum vahi karte hai jo humari najar mai sahi hota hai….ye construction ka kaam to saala hum pura hone nahi denge!

Shreya - aapki najar mai jo sahi hai vo kaanoon ki najar mai galat hai….aap jaise jaahil logo se nipatana hume ache se aata hai.

Daya (showing his palm) - ohh madam ji! jaahil nahi hai hum….dasvi tak padhe hai hum bhi! Jaahil nahi hai….he said giving her a furious look

Shreya (smirk) - harkate to jaahilo wali hi hai….anyways mere paas aapse bahas karne ka vaqt nahi hai….giving him the papers….ye yaha kaam ko jaari rakhne ke legal orders hai!

Daya took the papers and tore them in pieces near Shreya's face…..Shreya's anger reached its peak, she slapped him hard on his face.

Daya (angrily) - thappad maarke aapne acha nahi kiya madamji…..he twisted her hand behind her back…..ye thappad aapko bahut mahenga padega….Shreya was struggling to free her hand but he tightens his grip on it…..aurat ho jara apni aukaat mai rehna sikho...he murmured in her ears

Shreya was fuming in anger hearing that she somehow managed to free her hand.

Daya (rubbing his cheek) - ye thappad aapko bahut bhari padega.…chalo re sab yaha se….he orders his man and sat inside his Jeep

Shreya was looking at him furiously, Daya was smiling evilly signaling her that she will be going to pay for what she had done.

Shreya (in anger) - pata nahi kya samjhta hai apne aap ko..…she remembered something and slapped her forehead….oh god mai bhi na aaj to Sachin bhaiya london se vaapas aa rahe hai Mumbai se yaha bhi pahuch gaye honge ab tak hume station lene jaana hai unnko….she hurriedly left the place

Purvi was going towards the hotel in her jeep one of her man was driving the car, suddenly a car overtakes them in a full speed Purvi's anger reached its peak.

Purvi (angrily) - Sasur ka naati apne baap ki sadak samajh kar rakhi hai kya…..ae phulwa (her men) jara gaadi rukwao usski hum abhi usski akal thikane laate hai.….she holds the gun in her hand

Phulwa nodded his head and overtakes the car and stopped the Jeep in front of the car….a driver came out of the car, he got scared seeing a gun in Purvi's hand….Purvi angrily slapped the driver on his face

Purvi (angrily) - saala apne baap ki sadak samajh kar rakhe ho? Purvi Thakur naam hai humara kaa samjhe….she holds his collar

Voice - kya badtameeji hai ye?

Purvi looked in the direction of the voice she saw a smart and handsome looking guy stepped out of the car….he was wearing a white color shirt and a trouser, his eyes were covered with the goggles…Purvi's heart skipped a beat seeing him….the guy stepped close to her.

Guy - Kya gundagardi hai ye? what do you think you are?

Purvi was just staring at him blankly he kept on saying something in English, she was not getting anything as she was just 5th pass that too from a Hindi medium school…

Guy (removing his goggles) - Hello! I am talking to you….he snapped his finger near her face and she came out of her trance

Purvi (slapping her head lightly) - saary (sorry) vo hum na….aap itni der se kaa bol rahe the humri to kuch bhi samajh mai nahi aaya par jo bhi bole na bada acha laga…..kitni lallan top angrezi bolte hai aap….she was impressed by his looks and his English

Guy - are you out of your mind? you are seriously a gone case.….he said making actions

Purvi (clueless) - case? haa u to hum par kaafi saare hai par humko kono farak nahi padta.

The Guy nodded his head in disappointment he gave one angry glare to her and sat inside his car.

driver - ghar chalu na Sachin sir?

Sachin (trying to calm down) - haan ghar hi chalo….pata nahi kaisi gawar ladki thi….he was very irritated

Purvi kept on staring in the direction of Sachin, she was smiling like an idiot.

A/N - I will try to give equal space to both the couples. please do review and let me know should I continue it further or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Purvi reached home and saw Daya was pouring water on his face continuously while one of his man was pumping water for him from the handpump….Purvi understood Daya is angry over something…she moved close to him

Purvi (concerned) - kaa baat hai bhai? itna gussa mai kaahe lag rahe ho?

Daya (angrily) - saala usski himmat kaise hui hum par Daya Thakur par haath uthaane ki!

Purvi was shocked as well as angry to hear that someone had slapped her brother.

Purvi (angrily) - kaun hai u (vo) sasur ka naati! u ki itni himmat ki humre bhai par haath uthaaye….jara humka naam batao u ka….saale ke haath pair tod kar chaurahe par bhikh na mangwai to humara naam bhi Purvi Thakur nahi…she said rolling up sleeves of her blazer…

Daya (holding her shoulder) - bass bass humari foolan devi ab jara shant ho jaao….he turned to other side rubbing his hand on his cheek where Shreya had slapped him….badla to hum lekar rahenge apni bezzati ka lekin apna tarika aur apna ishtyle(style) se!

Purvi (confused) - aap kabhi kabhi kaa bolte ho humri to kucho (kuch) samajh mai nahi aata hai…

Daya - samajhne ki jarurat bhi nahi hai tumko….he turned to her side….babuji puch rahe the tumhare liye jaakar mil lo pehle unnse!

Purvi (slapping her forehead lightly) - dhatt teri ki! satyanash ho humara….hum abhi jaate hai….she immediately ran inside the house

Purvi entered inside her father's room he was seating on his chair he was a well built man in his 50's he had big mustache and beards….he was wearing a dhoti and kurta….he smiled seeing his loving daughter….Purvi moved close to him and touched his feet.

PurviF (Ratan) - kitni baar bole hai hum aapko beta ji ki humre pair mat chuha karo….he stretched his hands towards her she smiled and hugged him….kaisa raha humre beta ji ka din?

Purvi (happily) - bahut acha tha humra din babuji! u saala hotel wala bahut uchal raha tha aaj hum usski khoob dhunai (beating) kiye….she remembered Sachin's face unknowingly she started blushing

Ratan (suspicious) - u sab to thik hai lekin aaj humre beta ji ke chehre par ek alag hi khusi najar aa rahi hai humko….he lifted her chin up….baat kaa hai?

Purvi (shyly) - kaa baabuji aap bhi…aisa to kono (koi) baat nahi hai…hum aate hai…she excused and left the room.

Ratan smiled seeing her antics he knew something good has surely happened with his daughter….his daughter was his everything she was very close to him.

Purvi entered inside her room and locked the door she was smiling continuously resting her back on the closed room door….her heart was beating fast thinking about Sachin….she closed her eyes his face was flashing in front of her eyes

She moved towards the dressing table and started admiring herself in the mirror….her hairs were tied in a pony tail she removed the rubber and opened her hairs she felt shy and covered her face with her palms.

Purvi - hum to pagal ho rahe hai u ke piche! pata nahi kaun hai kaha se aaya hai….jo bhi hai humka pata to karna padega….shayad humka u se pyaar ho gaya hai! u kaa kehte hai angrezi (english)mai….she started thinking biting nail of her index finger….haan lub (love) humka lub ho gaya hai uss se!

Purvi (happily) - meri jindagi mai ajnabee ka intzar hai,mai kya karu ajnabee se mujhe pyaar hai…she started twirling in circles humming the song

 **Some Days Later**

 **At Shreya's Cabin**

Shreya was reading a case file seating inside her cabin when she heard a knock on the cabin door she shifted her gaze in the direction and saw Daya was standing on the door crossing his hands around his chest resting his back on the wall.

Shreya (shocked) - tum! tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?….she asked getting up angrily

Daya smiled and moved towards her desk he sat on the chair in front of her and kept his legs on the table on which her case file were placed.

Shreya (angrily) - ye kya badtameeji hai! pair hatao yaha se….she angrily kept his legs down from the table forcefully

Daya - aree e (ye) kaa madam jee! aap to naaraj ho gai…acha saary (sorry)…..he holds his ears…

Shreya - kyu aaye hai aap yaha par….she asked calming herself down

Daya - hum to apna eko (ek) case ka arzi (application) dene aaye hai aapko madam jee…u (vo) kaa (kya) hai na humne pata kiya hai ki aap humare patna ki sabse badi vakil hai to socha kyu na hum bhi apna arzi aapko hi de de….aap ladengi na humara case madam jee?….he asked moving his face close to her face

Shreya (stepping back) - kaisa case?

Daya (shyly) - u (vo) kaa hai humko na saala kisi ne apne ishq mai giraftaar kar liya hai to hum u kaa kehte hai angrezi mai! haan bail applicationnn….he stretched the word….dene aaye hai!

Shreya (in disbelief) - ye kya bakwas kar rahe hai aap?

Daya (coming closer) - aap bhi na kamal hai madam ji…..Shreya was a little scared by him she was moving back….saala jab se aap humko thappad maari hai…..he rubbed his cheek….humari to raato ki ninde hi haram ho gai hai….

Shreya was moving back but she had to stop because of wall…..Daya smiled and placed his both hands on two sides of the wall blocking her way.

Shreya (nervously) - durr hatiye humse!

Daya (looking into her eyes) - aapne hume to apne ishq mai giraftaar kar liya ab giraftaar hone ki baari aapki hai….Shreya was shocked to hear this….apne ishq ka aisa rang chadayenge hum aap par ki utaare nahi utrega….

Shreya pushed him back with a jerk he smiled victoriously and left the cabin.

Shreya (in mind) - ye aadmi humare cabin tak pahuch gaya! humara dil bahut ghabra raha hai pata nahi isske dimag mai kya chal raha hai!

Daya sat inside his gyp…his men were confused over his behaviour towards Shreya.

Dhaniya - bhaiya jee aap to u madam se apna badla lene aaye the lekin aap to pyaar mohabbat ki baate kar rahe the humri to kucho (kuch) samajh nahi aa raha aapke dimag mai kaa chal raha hai...he asked brushing his head in confusion

Daya - badla to hum u madam jee se lekar rahenge Dhaniya aur aisa badla lenge ki u ki aane wali 7 pushte (generation) yaad rakhegi.….he said tightening his fist in anger

 **At a** **Restaurant**

Purvi was in a restaurant with some men she was there to threaten the manager….she moved to the counter and angrily took the manager out holding his collar and slapped him hard on his face

Purvi (angrily) - saala apni biwi par haath uthaata hai…she again slapped him….itna hi mardangi dikhane ka shauk hai na to ye le….she gave the gun in his hand….chala goli! hum bhi dekhte hai aaj tera mardangi.

Manager's hands were trembling the gun falls down from his hand….Purvi bent down and picked the gun….she placed the gun on manager's head meanwhile she felt a hand on her shoulder she angrily turned and placed the gun on the person's head but was shocked to see Sachin.

Sachin (angrily) - ye kya gundagardi hai? humare ek call se tum sab jail jaa sakte ho….he holds the gun his hand touched Purvi's hand she felt a sensation in her body with his touch….chalao goli hum bhi dekhte hai aaj ki tum mai kitni himmat hai…

Purvi was just lost in him the gun slipped down from her hand.

Sachin (angrily) - hum to tumhe pehli baar dekhte hi samajh gaye the ki tum ek number ki gawar aur jaahil ladki ho…..thodi si bhi akal hai ya nahi tum mai? kisi ki jaan itni sasti hai tumhare liye ki har vaqt ye bandook haath mai lekar ghumti ho?

Purvi (trying to explain) - nahi! vo hum…

Sachin (cuts her) - you seriously needs to consult a psychiatrist…..you are not normal at all…he pinned his hand on her head she looked at him and then at his hand….dimag ka ilaaz karao jaakar apna! I think I should not waste my time on you because people like you can never be changed…he angrily glared her one last time and left the place

Purvi was standing at her place like a statue she was smiling like an idiot he had touched her for the first time though unknowingly but he touched her….

Phulwa (rolling his sleeves) - iss sasur ke naati ki itni himmat ki ussne Purvi didi ko pagal kaha….issko to aisi jagah dafnayenge hum ki saale ki laash bhi naa milegi!

Purvi's anger reached its peak hearing that she slapped hard on Phulwa's face…..he was shocked at her sudden act he looked at him in disbelief touching his cheek

Purvi (pointing finger) - agar u (uss) ko ek kharoch bhi aayi na tumri (tumhari) vajah se to saala chamdi (skin) udhed (khol) kar rakh denge hum tera..bata rahe hai hum…. kaaa samjhe?…..she said giving him a furious look

Phulwa nodded his head in yes bowing his head down….Purvi brushed her hand in her hairs trying to calm herself down and moved towards her gyp.

A/N - I hope you guys are okay with this desi accent this is my character's demand so can't help it.….anyways please do review and let me know how was the chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

some days passed like this..Daya was seating in the hall of his house on a khat…he was in his vest and jeans only...Dhaniya was giving him a massage on his shoulders.

Dhaniya - Bhaiya ji! eko (ek) baat puche hum aapse….he hesitantly said

Daya (closed eyes) - haan pucho….he replied calmly enjoying the massage

Dhaniya (nervously) - aap sach mai u (vo) vakil madam se pyaar karne lage hai kaa (kya)?

Daya - tu humare saath kitne saal se hai?

Dhaniya - jab se aap 5 baras (saal) ke the tab se!

Daya - to? ab tak tum humko samajh nahi paaye? hum pyaar karenge vo bhi u (vo) kanoon ki devi se?….he said looking at him in disbelief

Dhaniya - nahi Bhaiya ji! hum to khali puch rahe the!

Daya - kono (koi) pyaar vyaar nahi hua hai humko u (uss) se! saala u (vo) kanoon ki devi humko thappad maari thi na ab galti ki hai to saja to milega na ussko…..he started rubbing his hand on his cheek where Shreya had slapped him….saala aaj tak humari amma ne hum par haath nahi uthaaya aur ussne…he tighten his fist in anger….hum par haath uthaane ka haq humare baabuji ke alava aur kisi ko nahi diya hai humne!

Dhaniya (understanding) - samajh gaye hum bhaiya ji! aage ke liye kaa (kya) socha hai aapne?

Voice - kaa (kya) pilanning (planning) chal rahi hai yaha par?

Daya shifted his gaze in the direction of the voice and saw Purvi.

Daya (trying to hide) - aree kono pilanning (planning) naahi chal rahi hai! Vaise tum kaha jaa rahi ho aur itna khush kaahe (kyu) lag rahi ho?….he changed the topic

Purvi (happily) - vo kaa (kya) hai na humare fabourite (favourite) hero Akshay Kumar ki nayi film lagi hai hum vahi dekhne jaa rahe hai!

Daya (understanding) - acha! thik hai…hume bhi ek kaam hai hum bhi jara vo nipta (complete) kar aate hai….he got up and wore his shirt

Purvi happily went towards the theatre with Phulwa.…Daya too left the house.

 **At Mehra House**

Sachin was in his room he was talking with a girl on vedio call happily….Shreya was passing from outside his room that time..

Sachin - I miss you too Ahana! I so wish ki tum yaha hoti…..I love you too….muahh….he gives a flying kiss to her and cuts the call

Sachin turned as soon as he cuts the call and was shocked to see Shreya standing on the room door crossing her hands against her chest looking at him suspiciously.

Shreya - ye Ahana kaun hai bhaiya?….she asked with a meaningful look

Sachin (stammering) - kau…kaun Ahana?…..he bites his tongue and turned to other side closing his eyes

Shreya (coming closer) - acha! to ab aap humse bhi chupayenge?….she make him face her holding her shoulder

Sachin (giving up) - acha meri maa ab ye emotional blackmail karna band kar….Ahana humari girlfriend hai….Shreya was shocked to hear this…hum dono london mai saath the abhi vo Mumbai mai hai….he said in one breath

Shreya - aur ye baat aap hume ab bata rahe hai? aap ab humse bhi secrets rakhne lag gaye…she turned to other side making a angry pout

Sachin - hum batana chahte the lekin sahi mauke ka intzar kar rahe the…he holds his ears…I am sorry hume tumse nahi chupana chahiye tha!

Shreya - acha thik hai humne aapko maaf kiya! lekin aap hume apni Ahana se kab milwa rahe hai?….she asked smiling

Sachin - bahut jaldi! abhi hum jaate hai hum movie ke liye late ho rahe hai aur Suman se bhi milna hai hume! Bye….he side hugged her and left the house in a hurry.

Shreya (in mind) - hume bhi apne client se milne jaana hai! fatafat nikalte hai….she collected her files and bag from her room and left the house.

 **At Mall**

Purvi reached the mall to watch movie she moved towards the ticket counter to buy the tickets.…

Purvi - u(vo) humko akshay kumar ki jo film lagi hai na usska tickat (ticket) chahiye….she asked the ticket counter man

Man - I am sorry mam but uss movie ke tickets to available nahi hai! movie housefull ho gai hai saare tickets bik gaye….he replied calmly

Purvi (angrily) - aise kaise! hume film dekhna hai to matlab dekhna hai….she banged her hand on the counter angrily

Man - mam please behave yourself!

Phulwa (removing his gun) - saala tu humari Purvi didi ko sikhayega ab…..he points gun on him

Man (scared) - ye aap kya kar rahe hai! please ye gun hathaiye….he said raising his hands up

Purvi was very upset because tickets were not available for the movie she was dying to watch suddenly her eyes fell on Sachin he was seating at the food court area her face lighten up seeing him….unknowingly a smile appeared on her face she walked towards the food court…Sachin was busy in gazing at his mobile screen he was waiting for his school friend Suman.

Purvi grabbed a seat from where Sachin's face was clearly visible….she was stealing glances at him hiding her face behind the menu card…..meanwhile a girl came there Sachin was very happy to see her they both hugged each other….Purvi's happiness disappeared soon seeing him in someone else's arms…

They were talking happily….she was trying to hear their conversation but the sound was not audible to her….Sachin and the girl got up and walked outside the food court…

Purvi (in mind) - e (ye) ladki kaun thi! humare hero se itna kaahe (kyu) chipak rahi thi….isski to saari janam patri (details) saala hum nikaal kar rahenge!

suddenly her eyes fell on Sachin's phone he had forgot his phone on the table only.….she picked the phone from the table and ran behind Sachin he was going towards the theatre.

Purvi (loudly) - Suniye!

Sachin stopped hearing the voice he turned and was shocked to see Purvi he got angry seeing her.…Suman had already entered inside the theater

Sachin (angrily) - tum! tum yaha kya kar rahi ho? picha kar rahi ho tum humara?

Purvi - nahi hum to Bass e (ye)…..she forwards the phone towards him….dene aaye the!

Sachin (realising) - aree hum shayad apna phone food court mai hi bhool aaye the…..he takes the mobile in his hand….thank you….he said softly

Purvi (smiling) - kono (koi) baat naahi! vaise aapka naam kaa (kya) hai?

Sachin (not interested) - Sachin! acha hume late ho raha hai..…he walked inside the theatre without listening anything further

Purvi - Sachin…..she smiled calling his name her heart started beating fast….bada hi pyaara naam hai

Meanwhile Phulwa came there running he finally succeeded in getting a ticket after threatening the counter man…

Phulwa (panting) - Purvi didi! ticket mil gaya hume! chaliye film dekhte hai….

Purvi - Hume ab dusra film dekhna hai!

she asked Phulwa to buy the tickets of the same movie which Sachin is watching….Phulwa did what she said and came back after buying the tickets.

Phulwa - Purvi didi e (ye) to saala angrezi film hai humari to samajh mai hi nahi aayega!

Purvi ignored his words she snatched the tickets from his hand and moved inside….she placed the gun on a man's head who was seating beside Sachin and signalled him to left the seat he got scared and ran from there…..Purvi happily sat beside Sachin she had no interest in the film she was busy in staring at Sachin in dim light of the theatre….Sachin was enjoying the movie eating popcorns and talking to Suman in between…Purvi was fuming in anger seeing Sachin so much closed to other girl….suddenly Sachin's eyes fell on Purvi he was shocked to see her there.

Sachin - tum yaha bhi aa gai? why are you following me? kya chahiye tumhe mujhse?…..he asked angrily

Purvi (lost) - aap!

Sachin (shocked) - what?

Purvi (realising) - humara matlab hai hum to yaha film dekhne aaye hai!

Sachin (in disbelief) - ohh really? english film dekhne aayi ho tum? english ka e bhi pata hai tumhe?….he asked angrily

Suman (holding his arm) - kya kar rahe ho tum Sachin? why are you talking so rudely with her?

Purvi was fuming in anger seeing Suman holding Sachin's arm.

Sachin - tum jaanti nahi ho iss ladki ko ek number ki gavar hai! jab dekho bandook nikaal leti hai I mean yaar kisi ki life ki koi value hi nahi hai issko….he replied to Suman turning to her

Purvi couldn't stand there any longer she left the theater immediately.

 **In a** **Restaurant**

Shreya was in a restaurant to meet one of her client….as soon as her client left she orders a coffee for her and got busy in reading a file.…

Voice - kaisi hai aap madamji?

Shreya shifted her gaze in the direction hearing a familiar voice and was shocked to see Daya….he smiled and sat on the table infront of her

Shreya (getting up) - aap humara picha karte hue yaha bhi pahuch gaye? aapki problem kya hai? kyu pareshan kar rahe hai aap hume?…she asked angrily

Daya - aree madam jee! hum aapko pareshan kaha kar rahe hai hum to bass apni pareshani durr karne ka koshish kar rahe hai….he said giving her a meaningful look

Shreya - kya matlab hai aapka?

Daya got up and moved his face close to her and make a inhaling sound.….Shreya got nervous and stepped back

Daya (inhaling) - wahhh! kaa (kya) sugandh (fragrance) hai! aapki ye itar (perfume) ki khusbu to hume aur diwana bana rahi hai aapka! mann to kar raha hai ki aapko abhi apni baaho mai kaske….he forwards his hand towards her to touch her but she stepped back…..pakad le…he rubbed his hand on back of his neck….mann to kar raha hai aapko abhi chum le…..Shreya was shocked to hear this…lekin u (vo) kaa hai na hum itne bhi besharam naahi (nahi) hai….he looks around and blushed….itne saare log hai vo kaa (kya) sochenge humare baare mai! hum to bass jagah aur logo ka lihaaz karke apne aap ko rok rahe hai varna….he gave her a meaningfull look

Shreya (scared) - varna kya?

Daya - ab itni to aap khud hi samajhdaar hai! samajh jaaiye!

Shreya looked at him in disgust she collected her stuffs and angrily left the restaurant….Daya too walked behind her

Daya (walking behind) - aree madam jee suniye to!

they were passing from a isolated street Daya caught her hand….shreya turned to him and raised her other hand to slap him but Daya stopped her holding her hand and twisted it behind her back.

Daya (murmuring in her ears) - jara apne Inn haatho ko kaboo mai rakhna sikhiye madam jee…he freed her hand and pulled her closer to him grabbing her waist tightly…..vaha to logo ka lihaaz kar rahe the yaha par kisi ka lihaaz nahi karenge! bata rahe hai hum…

Shreya - chodo hume….she was struggling in his arms to free herself

Daya looked into her eyes intensely she just got lost for a moment…anger was clearly visible in his eyes…he pushed her back with a jerk and left the place.

Shreya (in mind) - humari to kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai hum kya kare! ye to humare piche hi pad gaya! Hume pata hai vo ye sab uss thappad ka badla lene ke liye kar raha hai lekin hume kuch na kuch to karna hi hoga!

She immediately left the place….

 **At Thakur House**

Purvi was seating in the hall rolling her gun on her hand Suman was seating on the floor crying continuously pleading Purvi to let her go.

Suman - aap hume yaha kyu laayi hai? please hume jaane dijiye!

Purvi - jaane denge lekin ek shart par….tum aaj ke baad humare Sachin ke aas paas bhi najar nahi aaogi….she said running the gun on Suman's face

Suman (shocked) - aapka Sachin?

Purvi - haan humara Sachin! pyaar se samjha rahe hai tumko samajh jaao…..aaj ke baad agar Sachin ke aas paas bhi najar aayi na tum to saala tumhari laash ke chote chote tukde karke gangaji (ganga river) mai baha denge hum….kaa samjhi?….she asked giving her a meaningful look

Suman (scared) - samajh gaye hum! bahut ache se samajh gaye!

Purvi - vaise ek baat to hai saala tumra (tumhara) aur humara to kono (koi) campetition (competition) hi naahi (nahi) hai! kaha hum aur kaha tum….she said smiling sarcastically…..humare jaisi ladki patna mai to kya puri duniya mai dusri nahi milegi humare Sachin ko….she said praising herself….kyu sahi keh rahe hai na hum phulwa….she looked at phulwa asking his opinion

Phulwa (agreeing) - bilkul thik keh rahi hai Purvi didi! humari Purvi didi ke saamne to patna ki saari ladkiya paani kam chai hai! humari Purvi didi kisi katrina se kam thode hi hai.

Purvi - bass bass bahut taarif ho gaya humara…..she moved close to Suman…..humari baat ko apni khopdi (brain) mai bitha lo….agar aaj ke baad Sachin ke aas paas bhi tum hume dikhai di to kal se saala tum iss duniya mai dikhai nahi dogi! kaa samjhi?... She threatens her

Suman (scared) - samajh gaye hum! please ab hum jaaye?…..she said sweating badly

Purvi - jaao!

Suman nodded her head and started walking outside with fast steps she was very scared.

Purvi - ek minute ruko!

Suman stopped at her place hearing her voice…Purvi moved close to her and started removing sweat from her head with a hankechief

Purvi - aaj yaha jo bhi hua u (uss) ki bhanak (hint) bhi Sachin ko naahi (nahi) lagni chahiye! varna….she started running the gun on her face

Suman - hum kisi ko kuch nahi bataenge! please hume jaane dijiye…..she said with teary eyes

Purvi indicated her to go she ran from there without wasting any second.

A/N - Purvi's love or obsession is increasing for Sachin with each passing day and Daya is determined to take his revenge from Shreya! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please do review and let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

some days passed like this Purvi decided to learn english to impress Sachin….she hired a english teacher she was in her room the teacher was helping her in forming sentences…

Teacher - koi aapse puchega 'how are you'? to aap usse kya jawab dengi?

Purvi (happily) - haan! e(ye) to humko aata hai! hum bolenge 'I Purvi'….she looked at teacher…kyu sahi bole na hum masterji?

Teacher - aree ye aap kya kar rahi hai Purvi ji? aapko apna naam jab koi 'who are you'? puche tab batana hai!

Purvi (irritated) - saala humara to dimag kharab ho raha hai humko nahi sikhna ye angrezi! aree ohh phulwa….she called his name loudly

Phulwa entered inside the room running…

Phulwa - kaa (kya) hua Purvi didi? e (ye) sasura master (teacher) aapke saath kono (koi) badtameeji kiya hai kya?….he placed the gun on teacher's head…saala kaa (kya) kiya hai tune humari Purvi didi ke saath?

Purvi - sasura tum mai jyada dimag hai nahi na to chalaya bhi mat karo….aree guru to bhagwan hota hai….she folded her hands infront of teacher….to ab saala tum na jaha se e (ye) masterji ko utha ke laaye ho na tameej se vaapas vahi chod kar aao….she orders Phulwa

Phulwa nodded his head and went to drop the teacher and Purvi got lost in her dreamland thinking about Sachin…

 **At a** **library**

Shreya was in a library to get some books as soon as she picked the book from the shelf and turned she was shocked to see Daya…she got scared seeing him he smirked seeing her worried face and kept his both hands on two sides of shelf blocking her way…

Shreya (scared) - aap humara picha kyu kar rahe hai? please uss din jo bhi hua hum maafi maangte hai aapse…she folds her hands…bhagwan ke liye hume pareshan karna band kijiye!

Daya (running his fingers on her hairs) - aree madamji aap itna darr kaahe (kyu) rahi hai hai humse? hum aapse itna pyaar karte hai ki saala ek pal bhi aapko dekhe bina nahi reh paate aur aap hai ki!

Shreya (nervously) - dekhiye please durr hatiye humse! hum iss vaqt library mai khade hai kam se kam yaha to tamasha mat kijiye…she requested him

Daya removed his gun from his pocket Shreya's eyes wide open in shock seeing gun in his hand….he smiled and started running the gun on her face making her scared more.

Daya - madam ji! tamasha to saala abhi shuru hua hai aur aap hai ki khatam karne ki baat kar rahi hai! aap to saala humara bejjati (insult) kar rahi hai…

Shreya (nervously) - kya! kya chahiye aapko humse?

Daya (impressed) - haan! e (ye) hui na baat….he kissed on his index finger and kept it on her lips she was shocked to see his act….bass eko (ek) chumma (kiss) chahiye humko aapka fir hum apne raashte aur aap apne rashte!

Shreya (angrily) - ye kya bakwas kar rahe hai aap? durr hatiye humse….she pushed him back with a jerk and ran outside

Daya (in mind) - khel to saala abhi shuru hua hai! Daya Thakur sab kuch bardasht kar sakta hai par saala apna bejjati (insult) kabhi bardasht nahi kar sakta…he started rubbing his hand on his cheeks where she had slapped him….e (ye) thappad to aapko jindagi bhar yaad rahega madam ji.…he smiled evilly

 **At** **a** **wedding hall**

Purvi came to know that Sachin is at a wedding hall helping in wedding preparations of his one of the school friend she too decided to go there.…She reached there and saw Sachin was outside the hall helping workers in removing Quilt (Rajai) from a truck…some quilts were placed on the floor in a piles..she started walking towards him smiling like an idiot…Sachin's eyes fell on her he was shocked to see her there…

Sachin (shocked) - tum! tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi (trying to hide) - kaa (kya) kar rahe hai se kaa (kya) matlab hai aapka? shadi mai aaye hai hum! humari dost ki shadi hai….she lied

Sachin (in disbelief) - shadi mai aai ho tum? Inn kapdo mai….Purvi was wearing her usual clothes jeans top and a blazer….aur vaise bhi shadi aaj nahi kal hai!

Purvi - haan vahi to shadi to kal hai to aaj to hum aise hi kapdo mai aayenge na! u (vo) kaa hai na humari dost ki shadi hai to socha hum thodi madad kar dete hai….she took the quilt from him…laaiye e (ye) rajaai hum andar le jaate hai!

Sachin (taking it back) - koi jarurat nahi hai! hum kar lenge ye sab!

Purvi (snatching it again) - aree jarurat kaise nahi hai! humne kaha na hum madad kar dete hai!

Sachin - humne kaha na hume tumhari madad nahi chahiye….he said angrily and snatched the quilt back

Purvi (snatching it again) - humne bhi kaha na humko aapka madad karna hai to matlab karna hai…she said stubbornly

the snatching game continues…Purvi snatched the quilt with a jerk and suddenly she lost her balance and falls down on Sachin he couldn't balance her weight and they both falls down on the piles of quilts together…

Purvi was at the bottom and Sachin above her….Purvi Just got lost in his eyes she was staring at his face without blinking her eyes….Sachin felt a little awkward at the way she was staring at him he tried to got up but something pulled her closer to her and he falls on her again and his lips touched her cheeks in the process…

Purvi's eyes wide open in shock she felt a sensation in her body feeling his lips touch on her cheeks…Sachin glanced at her face she was blushing badly he glanced at his shirt and saw Purvi's bracelet stuck inside his shirt button…he dejected the bracelet with a jerk and got up…

Sachin (embarrassed) - I am sorry….he moved inside the hall without wasting any more second

Purvi touched her cheeks and a broad smile appeared on her face….

 **Dareya side**

Shreya was going towards her house she was passing from a street Daya and his men were seating inside the gyp on the corner of the street…as soon as Shreya reached there Daya blowed a loud whistle Shreya looked in the direction of him hearing the whistling sound and got shocked seeing Daya…

Dhaniya - sach mai maal hai e (ye) madam to bhaiya jee!

Daya got angry hearing his comment and gave a tight slap on his face..

Dhaniya (shocked) - bhaiya ji! aap hum par haath kaahe (kyu) uthaaye!

Daya was shocked at his question he didn't had any answer for it….he was not able to decide why he got angry upon him…he glanced at Shreya she was looking at him in disgust…Daya moved close to her and wrapped his hand around her shoulder…Shreya was shocked at his sudden act

Daya - saala e (ye) bhabhi hai tumhari! jara tameej se baat karo…

Shreya jerked his hand angrily and ran from there..

Shreya(in mind) - iss aadmi ki badtameeji to badhti hi jaa rahi hai! aaj to issne hadd hi paar kar di agar humne abhi kuch nahi kiya to isski himmat aur badh jaayegi….she thought something and called the police station

Shreya filed a complaint against Daya and he got arrested….Ratan came to police station and bailed him out…as soon as Daya came out of the cell Ratan gave a tight slap on his face…Daya was standing bowing his head down…

Ratan - sasura e (ye) din dekhne ke liye tumko bada kiye the hum? e (ye) kaa (kya) sunn rahe hai hum? tum saala ladki cheddna bhi shuru kar diye ho ab?

Daya (trying to explain) - baabuji humari baat to suniye…

Ratan (cuts him) - kucho (kuch) nahi sunna hai humko! tumhare jo mann mai aaye na tum u (vo) karo par hum tak baat nahi pahuchni chahiye! samajh gaye na?

Daya (understanding) - jee babuji…he bents down and touched his feets…hum chalte hai baabuji…he moved out of the police station furiously

Daya was fuming in anger he reached Shreya's cabin and entered inside…Shreya was shocked to see him back she got up from her chair with a jerk..

Shreya (shocked) - aap!

Daya moved close to her and pinned her to the wall holding her shoulder tightly….he removed his gun and placed it on her head looking into her eyes intensely…Shreya got scared seeing the gun

Daya - mann to karta hai ye 6 ki 6 goliya aapke bheje mai daal ke yahi dafna du aapko….Shreya was hell shocked to hear this….lekin humara ishtyle (style) jara alag hai….he smiled sarcastically and kept the gun in his pocket again….bahut ho gaya ye chuha billi ka khel ab to saala parda girane (climax) ka time aa gaya hai!

Shreya (scared) - kya matlab hai aapka?

Daya - sabar rakhiye madam ji! aaj raat tak aapko matlab bhi samjha denge hum…he winked at her and left the cabin

Shreya (in mind) - ae bhagwan! kahi humne complaint karke galti to nahi kar di? kya karne wala hai ye?

 **At Sachvi Side**

Sachin was busy in helping in preparation meanwhile Purvi went close to him holding a cold drink in her hand…she forwarded the cold drink towards him

Purvi - e (ye) pi lijiye! aap thak gaye honge kab se kaam kar rahe hai!

Sachin (ignoring her) - hume nahi chahiye! tum pi lo…

Purvi - aise kaise? pi lijiye na please?…she said in a soft tone requesting

Phulwa was standing at a distance he was shocked at Purvi's changed behaviour…he was seeing her requesting someone for the first time he was amazed seeing her new Avatar…

Sachin - acha thik hai! laao…he forwards his hand and took the cold drink his hand touched her hands in the process making her shiver

suddenly Sachin's phone rang he excused and went in a corner to attend the call…Purvi got suspicious and went behind him…she was standing behind him hearing his one sided conversation..

Sachin - Ahana! tum bhi na bilkul khayal nahi rakhti ho apna! you know how much I love you aur tum ho ki….chodo abhi hum bahut busy hai I will call you later! bye I love you…he cuts the call

Purvi was shocked to hear his lovey dovey conversation with someone.…Sachin turned as soon as he cuts the call and got shocked seeing Purvi standing infront of him…

Sachin - tum humari baate sun rahi thi?

Purvi - aree nahi hum kaahe (kyu) aapki baate sunenge! vaise aap kis se batiya (talk) rahe the?

Sachin - Ahana! humari girlfriend….he replied and went from there

Purvi was hell shocked to know that Sachin has a girlfriend she was fuming in anger….she angrily left the place…

A/N - Purvi has got to know about Sachin's girlfriend! what she will do? what is Daya's climax step? I will try to update soon! I hope you guys liked this chapter please do review….

Dear Suman it's okay no need to say sorry and I am not in 12th dear I am already graduated but yes I have a little study pressure because of my entrance exams but I am okay with it! I am sorry if I hurted you *Kaan Pakad Kar Maafi*


	5. Chapter 5

Ahana was supposed to come to Patna to attend Sachin's friend marriage and after that Sachin was determined to introduce her to his family…Sachin went to the airport to pick her up but she was nowhere to be seen…he was getting worried for her dialling her number again and again but she was not picking his calls..

Sachin (in mind) - ye Aanu bhi na! isska phone kyu band aa raha hai? ye nikli bhi hai ya nahi?

meanwhile his phone beeps it was a message from Ahana that she would not be able to come to Patna because of some important work…Sachin tried to call her but her phone was switched off he unwillingly went back to home….

 **At a** **empty warehouse**

A girl was seating on the floor crying her head was covered with a black mask…Purvi was seating on a chair infront of her smiling victoriously holding her gun…

Girl (crying) - aap log kaun hai? aur mujhe yaha kyu laaye hai?

Purvi - Phulwa! tum Sachin ko khabar de diye ho na e (ye) madam ke baare mai?

Phulwa - jee! Purvi didi jaisa aapne kaha tha humne u (uss) ko message kar diya hai!

Purvi (impressed) - shabash!

she indicated phulwa to remove the mask from Ahana's face….Ahana was shocked as well as scared to see the gun in Purvi's hand…

Ahana (scared) - mene kya kiya hai? mai to aap logo ko jaanti bhi nahi hu! fir aap log mujhe yaha kyu laaye hai?

Purvi (pointing gun on her) - tumhara galti ye hai ki humara Sachin pyaar karta hai tumse aur ye hum bardasht nahi kar sakte!

Ahana (shocked) - Sachin? tum ye sab Sachin ke liye kar rahi ho?

Purvi (angrily) - haan! pyaar karte hai hum unnnse aur u (uss) ke liye saala hum apna jaan de bhi sakte hai aur kisi ka jaan le bhi sakte hai!

Ahana - tum chahe jo bhi kar lo Sachin tumse kabhi pyaar nahi karega! vo sirf mujhse pyaar karta hai!

Purvi (angrily) - saala jabaan to kainchi (scissors) ki tarah chalta hai tera….

she pulled the trigger with a jerk and a bullet got shot with a loud noise….a loud scream escaped from Ahana's mouth closing her ears with her hands and closing her eyes…Purvi moved close to her and and kept the gun on her head…

Purvi (angrily) - ye wala goli to hawa mai chalaye hai agla wala tumhari khopdi mai daal denge!

Ahana - tumhe jo karna hai karo lekin Sachin sirf mera hai aur humesha mera hi rahega!

Purvi - Sachin ko to hum apna banakar rahenge usske liye chahe hume kucho (kuch) bhi kyu na karna pade.….she got up….aree ohh phulwa e (ye) madam ki jara ache se khatirdari karna saala khana to kya paani ki eko (ek) bund tak naseeb nahi honi chahiye e (iss) ko jab tak saala isska akal thikane nahi aa jaata….she orders phulwa and left the place

 **In Night**

Shreya was at the bus station she was going to a nearby city for a important case…she was waiting for the bus when suddenly someone puts a handkerchief on her mouth and she got unconscious…Daya smirked and picked her up in his arms in bridal style and started walking from there..

One man (suspiciously)- aree bhai kaha lekar jaa rahe ho ladki ko?

Daya - dekhiye na Bhaisahab humari joru (wife) ko kaa (kya) ho gaya hai….he cries fakely…saala humara to kismat hi kharab hai abhi abhi shadi hua hai humara hum to ghumne jaa rahe the u (vo) kaa kehte hai angrezi mai! haan honeymoon par jaa rahe the lekin e (ye) to achanak se behosh ho gai! haspatal (hospital) lekar jaa rahe hai!

Man (getting emotional) - jaaa bhai jaldi jaa! bhagwan kare tumhara joru jaldi se thik ho jaaye hum dua karenge bhagwan se!

Daya made a sad face and without wasting any more second he moved towards his gyp…he kept Shreya on the side seat…he sat on the driver's seat and headed towards a place…

Daya stopped the car infront of a small house in a forest he picked Shreya in his arms and started walking inside meanwhile Shreya opened her eyes she was shocked to see herself in Daya's arms.

Shreya - aap hume kaha lekar jaa rahe hai….she started struggling to get down but he tighten his grip on her…chodiye hume!

Daya reached inside and kept her on the floor and sat infront of her she was very scared she started moving backside…

Shreya (scared,moving back) - dekhiye! durr rahiye humse!

Daya moved close to her and moved his lips close to her ears her eyes wide open in shock…

Daya (murmuring in her ears) - darrne ka kono (koi) jarurat nahi hai….he looked into her eyes intensely….hum aapko haath bhi nahi lagayenge itne bhi gire hue nahi hai hum ki kisi ladki ki izzat par haath daale…he got up

Shreya (scared) - kyu laaye hai aap hume yaha? chahte kya hai aap?

Daya (without thinking) - badla….he smiled victoriously…aap yaha par bilkul surakshit (safe) hai hum aapke saath kono (koi) badtameeji nahi karenge lekin logo ko kaa (kya) pata ki yaha humare bich kucho(kuch) nahi hua….Shreya looked at him in shock…ye baat to saala pure Patna mai aag ki tarah failegi ki aap humare saath yaha jungle mai ek raat gujari thi….he looked at her with meaningful smile…ek jawan ladka aur ek jawan ladki ke saath mai raat gujaarne ka matlab jaanti hai na aap?

Shreya's eyes wide open in shock hearing all this….she looked at him with mixed expressions of fear disbelief and disgust but he ignored everything and moved outside locking the door…

Shreya - vo humare saath aisa kaise kar sakta hai! ae bhagwan please humari madad kijiye hum kahi muhh dikhane laayak nahi rahenge.…she started crying praying to god

 **At Wedding Hall**

Sachin was in the wedding hall to attend his friend's wedding….he was wearing a orange colour kurta and a white color pajama and was looking very handsome…he was busy in dialling Ahana's number meanwhile he spotted Purvi coming inside she was dressed in a light pink color ghagra choli and was looking very beautiful.…her face lighten up seeing Sachin...she moved close to him

Purvi (happily) - hello!

Sachin (amazed) - aaj tumhari tabiyat to thik hai na?….he checked her forehead…

Purvi (shocked) - humara tabiyat ko kaa (kya) hua? hum to ekdum lallan top hai!

Sachin - nahi vo aaj tum aise kapdo mai?

Purvi - aapne hi to kaha tha ki shadi hai to isiliye hum ye shadi ke kapde pahen kar aaye hai.…she checked her dress.…kyu hum ache nahi lag rahe hai Inn kapdo mai?

Sachin - nahi nahi! bahut achi lag rahi ho….you are looking beautiful...he smiled

Purvi felt butterfly's in her stomach hearing complements from him…

Purvi (shyly) - Thaanku (Thank you)

Sachin - hahahaha! Thaanku! Ye kya hota hai?

Purvi (upset) - u (vo) humara angrezi kharab hai! shayad aap bhi isiliye humse baat karna pasand nahi karte hai!

Sachin (assuring) - aisi koi baat nahi hai! insaan ki pehchan language se nahi usske nature se hoti hai shayad hum tumhare baare mai galat the tum utni bhi buri nahi ho jitna hum samajhte the…he patted her cheeks…tum bina gun ke jyada achi lagti ho!

Purvi was on cloud nine hearing Sachin's sweet words suddenly someone called Sachin and he went from there…

Purvi and Sachin were eating dinner seating on the chair beside each other meanwhile Sachin spotted a small food part stuck on Purvi's lips….he cleaned it with his thumb…Purvi closed her eyes feeling his hand touch on her lips…

Sachin - vo kuch laga hua tha humne saaf kar diya hai…he smiled and continues eating

Purvi was feeling very happy finally Sachin was behaving nicely with her…Sachin finished with his dinner and again started dialling Ahana's number standing in a corner….Purvi too went there and kept a hand on his shoulder he turned to her..

Purvi (concerned) - kaa (kya) hua Sachin? aap itne pareshan kaahe (kyu) lag rahe hai?

Sachin - humne tumhe Ahana ke baare mai bataya tha na usska phone hi nahi lag raha hai hume bahut chinta ho rahi hai usski!

Purvi (in mind) - jab dekho Ahana! saala e (iss) ka dhayan to u (uss) Ahana se humko hatana hi padega!

Purvi thought something and touched her head as if she is feeling dizzy…she was about to fall but Sachin holds her from her shoulder stopped her from falling and she pretended to get unconscious in Sachin's arms resting her head on his chest…

Sachin (worriedly) - Purvi! kya hua tumhe?…..he started patting her cheeks…Purvi aankhe kholo!

he picked her up in his arms in bridal style and rushed her to a nearby hospital…

 **At Forest**

Daya opened the door and entered inside the house holding a plate of dinner in his hands..as soon as he entered inside he was shocked to see Shreya sobbing keeping her head in between her knees…he felt a pinch in his heart hearing her sobbing sound but his ego didn't allowed him to sympathize with her…he slides the plate towards her

Daya - madam ji khana kha lijiye!

Shreya (angrily) - nahi khana hai hume kuch bhi! chale jaao yaha se aur ye khana bhi le jaao….she slides the plate towards him

Daya (angrily) - ohh madam ji! jara aawaj niche rakh ke baat kijiye humse…humara dimag agar ghum gaya na to saala yahi dafna denge aapko….he removed his gun from his pocket…saala kisi ko kaano kaan khabar bhi nahi hogi!

Shreya (getting up) - chalao goli maar daalo aaj tum hume….she moved close to him and kept the gun on her head holding his hand…aaj saara kissa hi khatam kar do tum! badla lena chahte ho na humse to maar daalo hume aur le lo apna badla….she looked into his eyes with so much anger

Daya (removing the gun) - badla to hum lenge lekin apna tarika se…he smiled sarcastically….khana khana hai to khao nahi to bhukhi marr jaao humko saala kono farak nahi padta hai!

Shreya falls down on the floor on her knees and started crying bitterly but Daya ignored her and moved outside closing the door..

 **At Hospital**

Doctor was checking Purvi inside his cabin and Sachin was seating outside worriedly...Doctor wears his stethoscope and was about to check her heartbeats when she opened her eyes with a jerk and got up…

Doctor (shocked) - aree aap to bilkul thik hai!

Purvi - haan hum thik hai lekin u (vo) ladka jo bahar khada hai na u(uss) ko tum kucho (kuch) bhi bimari ka naam bata do aur bol do ki hum bimar hai!

Doctor (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahi hai?

Purvi - tum na saala jyada sawal mat karo hum jitna keh rahe hai utna karo…she thought something…eko (ek) kaam karo tum u (uss) ko bolo ki humko vo wala bimari hai! aree kaa (kya) kehte hai ussko….she started brushing her head thinking….haan! ca…ca….cancel (cancer)…

Doctor (understanding) - aapka matlab hai cancer?

Purvi (irritated) - haan u (vo) hi! tum u (uss) ko bolna ki humko e (ye) jo tum abhi bhari barkham (strong) naam bole ho vahi bimari hai!

Doctor (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahi hai? mai aisa kuch nahi karunga!

Purvi (angrily) - saala jaisa hum kehte hai na vaisa karo…she removed her gun from a side pocket of her ghagra choli and kept it on doctor's head….varna saala yahi khade khade hum tumhara kriyakaram (cremation ceremony) kar denge!

Doctor (scared) - nahi nahi aap jaisa kahengi mai vaisa hi karunga aap please ye gun hathaiye!

Purvi smiled victoriously and kept the gun in her pocket again and indicated him to go….doctor told Sachin that Purvi is suffering from blood cancer in it's early stage…Sachin was hell shocked to discover about her medical condition….meanwhile Purvi came out holding her head pretending as if she is very weak…

Sachin moved close to her and hugged her tightly…

Sachin - kuch nahi hoga Purvi! sab thik ho jaayega!

Purvi (separating him) - kaa matlab hai aapka? kaa hua hai humko?

Sachin (teary) - I am sorry Purvi! I am really sorry humne aaj tak tumhare saath rudely behave kiya please hume maaf kar do!

Purvi - aap kaahe (kyu) maafi maang rahe hai! humko aapse kono (koi) shikayat nahi hai!

Sachin - tum bilkul fikar mat karo hum tumhe kuch nahi hone denge….he hugs her again

Purvi (in mind) - aap jab tak humare saath hai humko kucho (kuch) nahi ho sakta! hume maaf kar dijiyega hum aapse jhuth bol rahe hai lekin kehte hai na pyaar aur jung mai saala sab jaayaz hai…aapko to hum apne mister ji (husband) banakar rahenge…she smiled and tighten her grip on him

Sachin was feeling bad for her after hearing about her cancer he was having sympathy for her...he dropped her home she was very happy her plan was seem to be working.

A/N - I hope you guys liked this chapter! please do review are you liking this story or not?


	6. Chapter 6

Daya entered inside the house he was very drunk.. Shreya was sleeping on the floor the food plate was still untouched Daya understood she had not eat anything…

Daya (in mind) - khana nahi khayi madam ji! kaafi ziddi hai bilkul humari tarah….he smiled at his thought

he moved close to Shreya and sat beside her…she turned her face to his side in her sleep….he noticed dry tears marks on her cheeks he felt bad seeing her tears he kept a hand on her head…her sleep got disturbed due to his touch she opened her eyes with a jerk...Shreya was shocked to see him she got up

Daya (drunk voice) - madam ji aap dariye mat hum kucho (kuch) nahi karenge aapko….his eyes filled with tears…hum bahut bure hai na madam ji? aapko bahut taklif pahuchaye hai na hum?….he looked at her

Shreya (shocked) - aapne sharab pi hai?

Daya (wiping his tears) - haan hum thodi sharab piye hai thodi nahi bahut sharab piye hai! jaanti hai kyu?….Shreya nodded her head in no…kyunki jab hum aapko rote hue dekhe na to saala bahut gussa aaya humko apne aap par….he removed his gun from his pocket and kept it on his head…saala mann kiya ki e (ye) bandook ki 6 ki 6 goliya hum apne bheje mai utaar de…Shreya was shocked to hear all this from him…madam ji hum jaante hai hum bahut hi ghatiya kism ke aadmi hai aapke saath bahut hi badtameeji kiye hai hum aaj tak…humko saala saja milna hi chahiye….he started slapping himself

Shreya's anger melted seeing him like this she moved close to him and holds his hands stopped him from slapping himself…

Shreya - aap please aisa mat kariye! shayad galti humari hi thi humko aapko aise thappad nahi maarna chahiye tha!

Daya (teary) - nahi madam ji galti humara hi tha aap bilkul sahi boli thi hum sach mai gavar aur jaahil aadmi hai! aap humko saja dijiye na madam ji….he holds her hand and make her slap on his cheeks…

Shreya - aree ye aap kya kar rahe hai please aisa mat kariye….humne aapko maaf kar diya!

Daya started crying resting his head on her hands….Shreya wiped his tears and Daya got unconscious on her shoulders…

Shreya (in mind) - shayad Daya utne bure bhi nahi hai jitna hum samajhte the….she smiled at her thoughts

she make him sleep on the floor properly and she too drifted to sleep.

 **Next Day**

Sachin was waiting for Purvi outside a restaurant they were supposed to go outside the city to fulfill Purvi's one wish…he was determined to fulfill all her wishes after knowing about her cancer…finally after waiting for half an hour he spotted Purvi stepping out of her gyp….she was wearing a pink colour knee length dress with matching pink accessories and pink high hills she was wearing a pink colour hairband also…Sachin was shocked to see her in such attire…Purvi was walking towards him smiling she was struggling hard to balance on her hills…suddenly her hills breaks causing her ankle to twist and she falls down on the floor..

Purvi (moaning in pain) - ahhh! humara pair…she was very irritated…sasura e (ye) sandle ko bhi abhi tutna tha! kamar tod di humari…she touched her back

Sachin started laughing badly seeing her….

Purvi (shocked) - hum gir gaye aur aap hass rahe hai hum par!

Sachin - hahahhhaa! I am sorry but tum kitni funny lag rahi ho….he forwarded his hand towards her…utho!

Purvi (getting up holding his hand) - hum ache nahi lag rahe hai e (ye) dress mai?

Sachin - hahahhhaa! pinki lag rahi ho tum inn kapdo mai ye sab kya hai?

Purvi (upset) - hum to e (ye) sab aapke liye kiye the aap u (vo) london se padhkar aaye hai aapko to aisa hi sab pasand hoga na?

Sachin (slapping her head lightly) - tum na sach mai pagal ho! tumhe ye sab karne ki kya jarurat hai? tum jaisi ho vaisi hi thik ho aur haaan hume ladkiya western se jyada Indian kapdo mai achi lagti hai!

meanwhile Sachin's phone rang it was from Ahana's mother….he excused and went to attend the call.

AhanaM (on call) - Sachin! Aanu kaha hai? 2din se usska phone bhi band aa raha hai? vo patna ke liye nikli thi yaha se lekin usska vaapas koi phone bhi nahi aaya!

Sachin (shocked) - kya? lekin hume to usska message aaya tha ki vo kisi kaam mai fass gai hai isliye patna nahi aa paayegi!

Ahana's mother was shocked to hear this she started crying and requested him to find her…he somehow consoled her and cuts the call…Sachin was very worried about Ahana he decided to file a missing complaint in the police station meanwhile he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned and saw Purvi.

Purvi (concerned) - kaa (kya) hua aap itna pareshan kaahe (kyu) lag rahe hai?

Sachin (in mind) - nahi! hum Purvi ko kuch nahi bata sakte vo khamkha pareshan ho jaayegi!

Purvi (snapping her fingers near his face) - kaha kho gaye?

Sachin - nahi kuch nahi! vo hume kuch kaam yaad aa gaya hai hume jaana padega!

Purvi (upset) - isska matlab aap humare saath mor (peacock) dekhne nahi chalenge?

Sachin - hum jaante hai tumhara sapna hai ki tum baarish mai mor ko nachte hue dekho aur hum tumhara vo sapna jarur pura karenge aur aaj hi pura karenge….he holds her shoulders…tum ek kaam karo ghar jaakar kapde badal lo tab tak hum bhi apna kaam khatam karke aate hai!

Purvi (suspiciously) - aap pakka aayenge na?

Sachin (assuring) - haan baba pakka aaunga! abhi hum jaaye! Please?

Purvi smiled and nodded her head in yes…Sachin immediately headed towards the police station and filed a missing complaint of Ahana…

 **Dareya Side**

Daya woke up and was shocked to see himself sleeping beside Shreya….his hand was wrapped around her shoulder and she was sleeping resting her head on his chest hugging him…Daya looked at her face she was looking very beautiful in her sleep some hairs were falling on her cheeks disturbing her sleep…he touched her cheeks and tucked her hairs behind her ears…Shreya opened her eyes with a jerk and was shocked to see her position…she felt embarrassed and got up immediately

Daya (embarrassed) - saary (sorry) madamji! kal raat hum aapke saath kono (koi) badtameeji to nahi kiye na?…he asked suspiciously looking at her

Shreya simply nodded her head in no…

Daya - aaiye hum aapko ghar chod dete hai?

Shreya was looking hesitant he understood her nervousness and fear..

Daya (assuring) - darriye mat hum aapko shehar (city) se thoda bahar chodenge taaki kisi ko kuch pata na chale ki aap humare saath thi!

Shreya (shocked) - aap aisa kyu karenge?

Daya (getting up) - bass mann nahi maan raha aapke saath kuch bhi bura karne ke liye…bahut koshish kiye hum ki hum apne dimag ki sune lekin aakhirkar dil ke aage dimag haar hi gaya!

Shreya (confused) - hum kuch samjhe nahi!

Daya - samajhne ka jarurat bhi nahi hai aapko! chaliye chod dete hai aapko….he started walking outside

Shreya nodded her head and started walking behind him…she was trying to understand Daya's changed behaviour she didn't even saw the door and accidentally her knee hits the door….she sat on the floor holding her knee moaning in pain Daya came there running hearing her moaning sound

Daya (worriedly) - kaa hua madam jee?

Shreya - ahhh! humara pair…

Daya sat beside her and touched her knee she jerked his hand.

Daya - aree ab haath nahi lagayenge to pata kaise chalega ki kitna laga hai…aap thodi der shanti se baithiye humko dekhne dijiye….he touched her knee…jyada dard ho raha hai?

Shreya (almost crying) - bahut dard ho raha hai!

Daya (angrily) - dhyan kaha rehta hai aapka dekh kar nahi chal sakti aap?

Shreya - Hume nahi lagta hum chal paayenge bahut dard ho raha hai!

Daya thought something and picked her up in his arms in bridal style…Shreya was shocked at his sudden act

Daya - aur koi rashta nahi hai humare paas! aapko pasand ho ya na ho hume ye karna hi padega…he started walking carrying her in his arms

Shreya didn't said anything she wrapped her hands around his neck she was just looking at him blankly she was feeling good in his arms.…Daya reached near his gyp and make her sit inside.

Daya - pehle hum aapko haspatal (hospital) le chalte hai fir aapko ghar chod denge!

Shreya nodded her head…Daya sat on the driver's seat and geared the gyp…Shreya was just busy in staring at him the whole way…

 **Sachvi Side**

Sachin and Purvi reached a place to fulfill Purvi's wish to see dancing peacock in the rain….Purvi was now dressed in a simple salwar kameez dress…they both were walking towards the destination it was almost half an hour they were walking….Purvi was too tired by now she couldn't walk any further and sat on the floor in midway

Sachin (shocked) - aree tum baith kyu gai?

Purvi (like a kid) - hum bahut thak gaye hai ab hum aur nahi chal sakte!

Sachin - bass hum pahuchne hi wale hai thodi der mai! tumhe mor ko dekhna hai na?

Purvi - haan lekin hum sach mai bahut thak gaye hai! humare pair bhi ab to sasure dard karne lage hai.…humse ab ek kadam bhi nahi chala jaayega!

Sachin thought something…

Sachin - ek kaam karo tum apne chappal utaaro aur apne pair humare juto par rakho!

Purvi (shocked) - kaa (kya) bole aap?

Sachin - jaisa hum bol rahe hai vaisa karo! mor dekhna hai na tumhe?…she nodded her head in yes innocently…to fir chalo pair rakho humare juto par!

Purvi got up she removed her slippers and rested her feets on his shoes…Sachin holds her by her waist crossing his hands around it she felt goosebumps all over her body….she wrapped her hands around his neck to balance herself on his feets…he smiled and started walking in same position…Purvi was the happiest person on this entire planet at the moment she was in the arms of her love…

finally they reached the destination she kept her feets on the floor and started looking around.

Purvi (upset) - yaha to koi mor (peacock) nahi hai!

Sachin - humne to suna tha ki iss jagah par kaafi mor (peacock) hote hai! I am sorry shayad hum galat vaqt par aa gaye!

Purvi - aree aap maafi kaahe (kyu) maang rahe hai!

suddenly it started raining heavily in no time they both were all wet…Purvi started twirling in circles happily stretching her hands closing her eyes feeling the raindrops…Sachin was staring at her lost…her dress was stick to her body and her perfect figure was visible clearly she was looking hot indeed…he was losing his control….Purvi moved close to him

Purvi (holding his hand) - aap bhi aaiye na?

Sachin was just staring at her blankly she felt awkward and freed his hand…he shifted a little close to her and tucked her hairs behind her ears she closed her eyes feeling his touch on her cheeks…he gazed at her lips and moved his lips close to her…their lips were just inches apart when Sachin's phone rang he realised what he was doing he left her with a jerk…Purvi too felt embarrassed and turned to other side.

Sachin (in mind) - ye hume kya ho raha hai! hum Purvi ki taraf itna attract kyu ho rahe hai?

he came out of his thoughts because of his ringtone sound….he picked the call it was from police station…they told him about Ahana's whereabouts and asked him to come immediately...without wasting any more time he left the place with Purvi…Sachin dropped her home and reached the place where the inspector had asked him to come

Police had already arrested Phulwa and some men…one hawaldar was untied Ahana's hands Sachin was shocked to see the scenario…Ahana ran close to Sachin and started crying hugging him tightly.

Sachin (patting her head) - kuch nahi hoga Aanu mai hu na tumhare saath…his eyes fell on Phulwa…tum to vahi ho na jo uss din Purvi ke saath the?

Inspector - iss kidnapping ke piche ki mastermind Purvi Thakur hi hai….Sachin was shocked to hear this…unhone hi Ahana ji ko kidnap kiya tha!

Sachin was hell shocked as well as angry discovering the truth he was feeling betrayed how could she do this…suddenly Ahana got unconscious in Sachin's arms…

Sachin (worriedly) - Aanu….he started patting her cheeks…aanu aankhe kholo!

he picked her up in his arms and rushed her to the hospital….he was very angry upon Purvi…he was not able to digest the truth that Purvi was behind Ahana's kidnapping his blood was boiling in anger…

A/N - I hope you guys liked this chapter please do review and let me know! I will be a bit busy this whole week so the next update will hopefully be after rakshabandhan!  
a very happy rakshabandhan to all of you in advance!


	7. Chapter 7

Daya and Shreya reached the hospital….Doctor was checking Shreya while Daya was looking very worried for her…

Daya (worriedly) - kono (koi) tension ka baat to nahi hai na doctor sahab?

Doctor - nahi nahi! koi tension wali baat nahi hai…mai injection laga raha hu taaki infection naa faile…he started preparing a injection

Daya (shocked) - injection ka kaa (kya) jarurat hai?

Shreya (assuring) - Daya! doctor bol rahe hai to injection lagwa dete hai na kya farak padta hai!

Daya - aree madamji aapko pata bhi hai injection se kitna dard hota hai!

Shreya - hahahaha aapko injection se darr lagta hai?

Daya - humko kono (koi) darr varr naahi lagta hai hum to aapke liye bol rahe the!

Shreya shook her head in disappointment doctor started injecting Shreya on her arm Daya closed his eyes tightly and clutched Shreya's hand…Shreya was shocked to see him scared

Shreya - Daya! injection lag gaya ab aap apni aankhe khol sakte hai!

Daya opened his eyes he was still holding her hand she indicated with her eyes to freed her hand…he felt embarrassed and immediately freed her hand…

Shreya - hume nahi pata tha ki aap darrte bhi hai…she suppressed her smile

Daya (trying to hide) - Daya Thakur kisi se nahi darrta! aap ye daant dikhana band kijiye

Shreya nodded her head and resisted herself from smiling with so much difficulty…

Daya -chaliye aapko ghar chod dete hai!

she nodded her head and started walking behind him…..they both sat inside his gyp there was a pin drop silence the whole way…Daya dropped her home and left for his house…Shreya entered in her house smiling like an idiot her father was seating in the hall he noticed her smile.…

ShreyaF (Raj) - kya baat hai Shreya! aaj to aap bada muskura rahi hai?

Shreya (realizing) - nahi papa! aisi to koi baat nahi hai…hum thak gaye hai thoda aaram kar lete hai..she walked towards her room

Shreya entered inside her room she sat on her bed and hugged a pillow…she was smiling like an idiot remembering Daya..

 **At Hospital**

Sachin was fuming in anger after discovering the truth that Purvi was behind Ahana's kidnapping…he was waiting outside the doctor's cabin waiting for him to come out after checking Ahana…finally after sometime the doctor came out he was the same doctor whom Purvi had scared to tell Sachin about her fake cancer…

Sachin (recognizing) - aap to vahi doctor hai na jo Purvi ka ilaaz kar rahe hai!

Doctor (guilty) - I am sorry! mai bahut darr gaya tha isliye mene aapse jhuth bola tha….he told everything to Sachin

Sachin was hell shocked to hear whatever the doctor said…his anger bar raised hearing about her fake cancer he tighten his fist and took a deep breath calming himself down…

Sachin - Ahana kaisi hai doctor?

Doctor - she is fine now! aap unnse mil sakte hai.

Sachin nodded his head and started walking towards Ahana's ward meanwhile his phone rang it was from Purvi….he picked the call

Purvi (on call) - Sachin! aap humse u (vo) blue palace hotel mai milne aa sakte hai abhi? humko aapse eko (ek) jaruri baat kehna tha!

Sachin (calmly) - mai pahuchta hu aadhe ghante mai!

Sachin met Ahana he was feeling really bad seeing her condition….he was very angry upon Purvi not only angry he has started developing hate feelings for her after seeing his love Ahana in so much pain because of Purvi….

 **At Blue Palace Hotel**

Purvi was waiting for Sachin impatiently she had decided to confess her feelings to him today itself…she was dressed in a light pink colour saree and was looking very beautiful…she was in a room the room was beautifully decorated she had write a Big I Love You on a big board which was placed in the middle of the room…finally after waiting for half an hour Sachin reached there his eyes were red in anger but Purvi didn't noticed it.

Sachin - kyu bulaya hai tumne hume yaha?

Purvi (shyly) - Sachin! hum aapse kuch kehna chahte hai….she holds his hands….humne jabse aapko dekha hai na pagal se ho gaye hai hum! hum aapse bahut pyaar karte hai Sachin bahut pyaar karte hai! u (vo) kaa kehte hai angrezi mai…she bents down on her knees and forwards a ring towards him….I Lub (love) You Sachin!

Sachin was shocked to hear this he freed his hand immediately and stepped back…

Purvi (shocked) - kaa (kya) hua Sachin?

Sachin (angrily) - to ye sab tumne isliye kiya! tumne humari Aanu ko kidnap karwaya apne cancer ka jhoota naatak kiya….Purvi was shocked to hear this….tum itna gir sakti ho Purvi humne kabhi sapne mai bhi nahi socha tha!

Purvi (trying to explain) - Sachin humari baat…

Sachin (cuts her) - tumhe pata hai hume laga tha ki shayad hum tumhare baare mai galat hai tum utni buri insaan nahi ho jitna hum tumhe samajhte the aree dost maana tha humne tumhe apna lekin tumne kya kiya humari hi pith par chura maar diya humare saath hi itna bada dhokha kiya?

Purvi (teary) - Sachin humara baat to suniye! hum sach keh rahe hai hum aapse bahut pyaar karte hai humne jo bhi kiya bass aapka pyaar paane ke liye kiya!

Sachin (in disbelief) -pyaar? ye pyaar nahi pagalpan hai….jaakar apna ilaaz karwao kisi pagalkhane mai! tumhare liye tumhari zidd se badhkar kuch nahi hai kisi insaan ki jindagi bhi nahi….his eyes filled with tears…humne tum par itna bharosa kiya tha lekin tumne humara bharosa tod diya tum jaanti ho pehle to hum tumhe sirf naapasand karte the lekin ab nafrat karte hai hum tumse…he holds her arm tightly and looked into her eyes intensely….nafrat!

Purvi was shocked to hear this tears started rolling down her cheeks she was looking at him with expressionless face…Sachin jerked her hand angrily

Sachin (pointing his finger on her) - humari ek baat kaan khol kar sun lo hum sirf Ahana se pyaar karte hai aur humesha ussi se pyaar karenge! aaj ke baad tum hume kabhi apni shakal mat dikhana varna pata nahi hum kya kar baithenge….a tear rolled down his cheeks he was very hurt….I hate you Purvi! I hate you.…he started walking outside

Purvi (walking behind him,crying) - Sachin humara baat to suniye! hum nahi jee sakte aapke bina hum marr jaayenge bahut pyaar karte hai hum aapse!

Sachin didn't listened anything he kept on walking Purvi falls on his feets and pleaded him not to go but he ignored her and left the place…Purvi was shattered and heartbroken she was feeling like she has lost her everything…

Purvi reached her house she was walking with a expressionless face Ratan noticed her…he moved close to her

Ratan (worriedly) - kaa (kya) hua betaji? aap itna dukhi (sad) kaahe (kyu) lag rahi hai?

Purvi hugged her father and started crying bitterly

Purvi (crying) - Hum Sachin ke bina nahi jee sakte babuji! hum u se bahut pyaar karte hai!

Ratan was shocked to hear about Sachin before he could understand anything Purvi runs inside the kitchen he too ran behind her and was shocked to see Purvi holding a big kitchen knife in her hand….he ran towards her but before he could do anything she stabbed the knife in her stomach Ratan was hell shocked to see the scenario he felt the ground missing beneath his feets…a loud scream escaped from his mouth….Daya and some other men came there running and were shocked to see Purvi lying on the floor unconscious in a pool of blood and a knife was stabbed inside her stomach…

Purvi was immediately rushed to the hospital Ratan was crying continuously his daughter was very close to him he couldn't see her in such condition…Daya was trying to be strong it was not easy for him to see his beloved sister struggling for her life...finally after an hour the doctor came outside the OT Daya and Ratan ran close to him

Daya (worriedly) - doctor humari bahen! Humari Purvi thik to hai na?

Doctor - abhi hum kuch nahi keh sakte! aane wale 24 ghante unnke liye bahut critical hai!

Ratan (crying) - humare betaji ko bacha lo hum u ke bina nahi jee sakte….he clutched his chest tightly…humare betaji ko bacha lo….he got unconscious in Daya's arms

Daya (worriedly) - babuji….he started patting his cheeks..…babuji aankhe kholiye!

Ratan was immediately taken inside the ICU the doctor told Daya that he had a heartattack….Daya was hell shocked to hear this he was not able to decide anything….he was very heartbroken two most important persons of his life his beloved sister and father were struggling for their life he was feeling very helpless…

Phulwa (crying) - Purvi didi ki e (ye) haalat ka jimmedar vo Sachin Mehra hai bhaiyaji! ussi ne humari Purvi didi ko ye kadam uthane par majboor kiya hai!

Daya (shocked) - e (ye) kaa (kya) bol rahe ho tum?

Phulwa (crying) - hum sach keh rahe hai bhaiyaji….he told him everything in details

Daya was shocked to know the truth…his blood was boiling in anger he immediately went towards the Mehra house…Mehra family was seating in the hall they were talking happily Ahana was also present there….Daya entered inside the hall and fires a bullet in the air…everyone were shocked to hear the loud voice of gunshot Shreya was shocked to see Daya she moved close to him

Shreya - Daya! aap yaha iss vaqt?

Daya (angrily) - haan hum yaha….he moved close to Sachin and holds his collar….saala aaj tumhari vajah se humari bahen aur humare babuji apna jindagi ke liye ladd rahe hai!

Sachin (jerking his hand) - ye kya badtameeji hai aur kaun hai aap?

Daya (angrily) - hum Purvi Thakur ke bhai hai Daya Thakur! aaj tumhari vajah se humari bahen hospital mai apni saanse gin rahi hai!

Sachin was shocked to hear this…

Sachin (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahe hai! kya hua Purvi ko?

Daya (angrily) - saala humari bahen ko kuch hua na to jinda nahi chodenge hum tumhe bata rahe hai!

Raj (angrily) - ye kya bakwas kar rahe ho tum?

Daya (looking at him) - vahi jo tu sun raha hai Raj Mehra!

Shreya (shocked) - ye kaise baat kar rahe hai aap! papa hai vo humare!

Daya (loudly) - aur jo hospital mai apni jindagi ke liye ladd rahi hai vo humari bahen hai! vo bahen jiss se hum apni jaan se bhi jyada pyaar karte hai….he looked at Shreya…shukar manao ki hum sirf muhh se baat kar rahe hai apni bandook se nahi varna do minute nahi lagenege hume iss jagah ko samshan ghaat banane mai!

Shreya (angrily) - bahut bol liya aapne aur bahut sun liya humne! aap humare hi ghar mai aakar aise badtameeji nahi kar sakte humare saath!

Daya (looking into her eyes intensely) - hum kaa (kya) kar sakte hai aur kaa (kya) nahi u (vo) aap soch bhi nahi sakti madamji….saala aaj tum logo ki vajah se humari bahen aur humare babuji apni jindagi ke liye ladd rahe hai ab to saala aag barsegi jamke aur u (uss) aag mai aapka ye pura parivar jalega aur pura Patna dekhega!

Shreya (shocked) - ye kya bol rahe hai aap? hosh mai to hai?

Daya (angrily) - humare badle ki iss aag mai sabko jalakar rakh denge hum! agar humari bahen aur babuji ko kuch hua na to saala khade khade iss ghar ko samshan ghaat bana denge hum!

Shreya (angrily) - bass bahut bol liya aapne! nikal jaaiye humare ghar se!

Daya - abhi to jaa rahe hai lekin yaad rakhiyega humari bahen ki ek ek taklif ka hisaab lenge hum tum sab logo se! ab to saala aag barsegi aur pura Patna dekhega….he glared at Sachin angrily and left the place

A/N - Will Purvi and her father Survive? what will be Daya's next step? Keep reading and reviewing


	8. Chapter 8

It was evening time Shreya and her family were seating in the hall of their house worriedly suddenly they heard many voices coming from outside before anyone could understand anything a big stone make it's way inside breaking their window….they all were shocked and immediately ran outside...many people of their locality were standing outside..

Raj (shocked) - aap sab log yaha?

one woman moved close to Shreya and rubbed a black colour powder on her face Shreya and her family were shocked at this sudden act of the woman…

ShreyaM (angrily) - bhabhiji ye aap kya kar rahi hai?

Woman - vahi kar rahi hu jo ek kulta (characterless) ke saath karna chahiye!

Sachin (loudly) - ye kya bakwas kar rahi hai aap?

Other woman - tumhari ye kulta bahen sare aam besharmi kar rahi hai aur hum kuch bole to hum bakwas kar rahe hai?

Raj (shocked) - ye aap log kya bole jaa rahe hai?

One man - Raj Bhaisahab hum sab to aapki bahut izzat karte the lekin aapki beti ne jo kaand kiya hai….he looked away in disgust…hume to kehte hue bhi sharam aa rahi hai!

Raj (shocked) - kya! kya kiya hai humari beti ne?

One man moved close to Raj and show him some pictures on his mobile he was hell shocked to see some close pictures of Daya and Shreya….

Man - isske baad bhi kuch dekhna baaki reh gaya hai?

Shreya snatched the mobile and was shocked to see the pictures of her and Daya together! The pictures were clicked in the forest when they slept beside each other hugging unknowingly tears formed in her eyes she felt weak in her knees and was about to fall but Sachin holds her by her shoulder stopping her from falling…

Woman - aree besharmi ki bhi hadd hoti hai….aapki ye beti kisi praye mard ke saath…she looked away in disgust…chiii! hume to kehte hue bhi sharam aa rahi hai!

Other woman - aisi kulta ladki ko hum apne mohalle mai nahi rehne denge! aree humare bacho par kya asar padega!

Everyone together - haan hum issko yaha nahi rehne denge!

tears were continuously rolling down Shreya's cheeks she was shattered some women moved close to Shreya and started pulling her trying to take her away from there while Sachin and his parents were struggling to help her…

suddenly the place heard a loud voice of gun shot everyone became alert and scared hearing the sound of gun….

Voice - Jai Shree Ram!

Shreya looked in the direction of the voice and saw Daya was standing raising his joined hands above his head greeting them…Daya smiled evilly and moved close to her

Daya - aap sab log e (ye) kaa (kya) kar rahe hai madam ji ke saath? maana galti hua hai hum dono se….hum dono u (uss) raat bahek gaye the…he said shyly…jawani ke Josh mai hum apne hosh kho baithe ab ho gai galti kaa (kya) kare! ab u (uss) sach ko to hum badal nahi sakte naa…..shreya looked at him in disbelief and disgust but he ignored it….lekin hum bahut hi sharminda hai apni galti ke liye!

Sachin (holding his collar) - apni bakwas band karo!

Daya (jerking his hand) - taklif ho raha hai na apna bahen ko aise dekhkar?…...saala hume bhi itna hi taklif ho raha hai! kaha tha na apni bahen ki saari taklifo ka hisaab lenge hum tumse aur tumhare parivaar se….abhi to sirf shuruaat hai….he looked into his eyes with so much anger…hum apni bahen ka ek ek taklif ka hisab tumhari bahen se lenge saala tab tumko pata chalega ki jab bahen ko taklif hota hai to ek bhai ko kaisa lagta hai!

Sachin's anger was on its peak he tighten his fist and raised his hand to punch him but he holds his hand.

Daya (sarcastic smile) - saale sahab apne behnoi (jijaji) par aise haath nahi uthaate aapki amma ne aapko itna bhi nahi sikhaya!

Sachin was shocked to hear this before he could understand anything Daya jerked his hand and turned towards the people…

Daya (fake guilt) - hum bahut hi sharminda hai humare aur madamji ke bich uss raat jo hua usske liye! ab hum jo hua usse to nahi badal sakte lekin hum apni galti sudharna chahte hai….hum madamji se shadi karna chahte hai!

Shreya's eyes wide open in shock while Sachin's anger bar raised…

Sachin (holding his collar) - apni bakwas band kar aur nikal jaa yaha se!

One man - thik hi to keh raha hai ye ladka aree shukar manao ki ye tumhari bahen ko apnana chahta hai….ye shadi to aaj hokar rahegi!

Raj (angrily) - humari beti ki jindagi ka faisla karne wale aap log hote kaun hai!

Daya (loudly) - aree ohh phulwa! jara mandap sajao tumhare bhaiyaji ki shadi hai aaj!

Phulwa prepared a mandap outside the house with help of some other man….Daya holds Shreya's hand and took her inside the mandap forcefully her family tried to stop him but the people holds them not allowing them to do anything…

Daya started taking fera's holding her hand she was struggling to free her hand but he tighten his grip on it….finally all the rituals got completed and Dareya were now married…Shreya was totally shattered and heartbroken she was not in a condition to say or react anything…she falls down on her knees with a expressionless face tears were continuously flowing from her eyes…..Daya moved close to Sachin

Daya (victory smile) - humara kaam khatam hua ab aap apni bahen ko sambhaliye jab humara mann karega hum unnhe yaha se le jaayenge aur nahi mann kiya to nahi le jaayenge lekin ek vaada karte hai hum aapse! aapki bahen ki jindagi ko jahannum (hell) banakar rakh denge hum…ab chalte hai hum….he winks at him and left the place

 **At Hospital**

Purvi and her father were now out of danger…Purvi was in her ward when her father entered inside and sat on the table beside her…

Purvi (teary) - babuji!

Ratan (hurt) - baat mat kijiye aap humse! aapne itna bada kadam uthane se pehle ek baar bhi apne babuji ke baare mai nahi socha…a tear rolled down his cheeks…kya gujregi hum par apne hi betaji ko aisi haalat mai dekhkar! ek baar bhi khayal nahi aaya aapko!

Purvi hugged her father and started crying bitterly

Purvi - hume maaf kar dijiye babuji! humari kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha tha ki hum kya kare hum Sachin se bahut pyaar karte hai babuji agar humara shadi uss se nahi hua to hum jee nahi paayenge!

Ratan (patting her head) - humare betaji ki koi bhi khawaish humare jinda rehte adhuri nahi reh sakti….he cupped her face and kisses her forehead….hum vaada karte hai tumhari shadi Sachin se hi hogi aise nahi to vaise!

Purvi (shocked) - lekin babuji!

Voice - babuji ne kaha na tumse! tumhara shadi Sachin se hoga to matlab jarur hoga!

Purvi looked in the direction of the voice and saw Daya

Purvi (teary) - bhai!

Daya (looking away) - saala baat mat karo tum humse….he moved close to her….tumhara himmat kaise hua apne aap ko chot pahuchane ka…his eyes filled with tears…pata hai kitna darr gaye the hum! agar tumhe kuch ho jaata to!

Purvi hugs him by his waist and cried he too wrapped his hand around her shoulder buried his face on her shoulder and started crying his heart out

Ratan - Daya! jara humare saath bahar chalo…tumse kucho (kuch) baat karni hai!

Daya separated from Purvi and wiped his tears….Ratan took Daya outside and told him something…

 **Next Morning**

Daya reached Mehra house with his mother with a shagun….Shreya and her family was totally shattered after yesterday's incident they were shocked to see Daya again in their house…

Sachin (angrily) - ab kyu aaye ho tum yaha?

Daya indicated his mother with his eyes she nodded her head and moved close to Sachin…she hesitantly puts a tilak on his forehead

Sachin (shocked) - ye sab kya hai?

Daya (smiling) - isse shagun kehte hai hone wale behnoiji (jijaji)

Shreya (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahe hai?

Daya moved close to Shreya and wrapped his hand around her shoulder….she looked at him in shock he rubbed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him…

Daya - dharampatni ji (wife) aapke bhai aur nanad ki shadi hai aaj aap taiyar nahi hongi…he winks at her

Raj (shocked,angry) - ye kya bakwas kar rahe hai aap log? kal jo tamasha kiya uss se mann nahi bhara tumhara jo aaj fir se yaha tamasha karne aa gaye!

Daya (sarcastic smile) - tamasha to abhi shuru hua hai sasur ji!

he went to Sachin and showed him a video on his mobile…Sachin was hell shocked to see phulwa standing keeping a gun on Ahana's head while she was crying continuously but her voice was not audible because her mouth was covered with a tap…

Daya - e (ye) to sirf trailor hai saale sahab! chup chap hum jaisa kehte hai vaisa karo varna ek minute nahi lagega hume tumhari maina ki khopdiya (head) udaane mai!

Sachin was shocked to hear all this he was not able to decide anything….Daya removed a gun from his pocket and kept it on Sachin's head

Daya - faayde ka sauda (deal) hai saale sahab! agar aapne humara bahen se shadi kiya to hum aapki bahen ko apni patni ke roop mai sabke saamne savikar (accept) kar lenge aur tumhari maina ki jaan bhi bach jaayegi!

Raj (angrily) - hum puri jindagi apni beti ko apne ghar mai bitha kar rakh lenge lekin tumhare jaise ghatiya aadmi ke saath ussko kabhi nahi bhejenge!

Daya (sarcastic smile) - sasur ji jara shaant rahiye varna u (vo) kehte hai….haan bp! bp badh jaayega aapka!

Sachin (angry) - hum tumhari bahen se shadi kabhi nahi karenge! kabhi bhi nahi

Daya - beta aisa hai ki humare babuji ka aadesh (order) humare liye patthar ki lakir hai aur humare bahen ki khusiya humare liye sab kuch hai to shadi to tumhe humari bahen se karni hi padegi!

before Sachin could understand anything some men of Daya holds Sachin and took him from there forcefully…

 **In Evening**

Purvi was beautifully dressed in her bridal lahenga and heavy jewellery's she was looking very beautiful….she was seating in the mandap happily while Sachin was seating beside her helpless….a man was standing near Sachin keeping gun on his head…

Purvi (in mind) - hum jaante hai humara tarika galat hai lekin iraada galat nahi hai! hum aapse vaada karte hai Sachin hum aapko jindagi bhar bahut pyaar karenge aur aapka bahut khayal rakhenge….u (vo) kaa kehte hai angrezi mai! haan piramise (promise) hum aapse piramise (promise) karte hai!

Sachin (in mind) - aaj tumne jo kiya hai na Purvi humare dil mai tumhare liye nafrat aur badh gai hai….aaj tumne hume jeete ji maar diya! tum humse shadi to kar logi lekin hum tumhe kabhi apni patni hone ka haq nahi denge aaj tumhari shadi ek insaan se nahi ek jinda laas se ho rahi hai…he closed his eyes face of Ahana flashed infront of his eyes tears started rolling down his cheeks….hume maaf kar dena Aanu lekin hum majboor hai! hum tumse bahut pyaar karte hai hum tumhe marta hua nahi dekh sakte!

soon the wedding rituals started Sachin was feeling very helpless he was totally shattered and heartbroken….finally after completing all the rituals the priest announced them as a couple…

Purvi and Sachin looked at each other….Purvi's eyes were full of love while Sachin's eyes were red in anger….Purvi smiled looking at him while he looked away in disgust…

A/N - whatever is happening in this story is my story's demand! I am sorry if this hurts anyone's sentiments!  
bandook ki nok par ki gai ye shadi kya tik paayegi? I hope you guys liked this chapter please do review….I don't know when will be the next update will try to update soon!


	9. Chapter 9

After wedding rituals got completed the priest announced sachvi as officially married couple…Purvi smiled looking at him while he looked away in disgust…

Voice - amma! apni bahu ka grahpravesh nahi karwayengi aap?

Sachin looked in the direction of the voice and saw Daya standing on the door along with Shreya….Sachin tighten his fist in anger

DayaM (sarla) - haan hum abhi aarti ki thaali lekar aate hai!

Sarla went inside and came back with aarti thal…she did Shreya's aarti and completed all the rituals of grahpravesh…Shreya was feeling like crying but she controlled her emotions..…Sachin got up and moved close to Shreya

Sachin (holding her shoulders) - Shreya tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Daya (interuppting) - saale sahab aap bhi na….he wrapped his hand around Shreya's shoulder she was feeling disgusted….ab humari dharampatni hai aapki bahen to yaha nahi aayegi to kaha jaayegi!

Purvi (excited) - bilkul thik keh rahe hai aap bhai! acha kiya jo aap bhabhi ko le aaye….aaj to hum itna khush hai na ki bata nahi sakte.

Shreya removed Daya's hand from her shoulder and shifted a little distant from him…he smiled sarcastically

Daya - u (vo) kaa (kya) hai na humare yaha eko (ek) rasam hai jisme bidaai ke vaqt dulhan ki bhabhi usse shagun ke roop mai eko (ek) saree deti hai…humare yaha maante hai ki iss se usska aane wala bhavishya (future) khushhaal rehta hai to isiliye hum Purvi ki bhabhi ko le aaye….he looked at sarla….kyu thik kiye na hum amma?

Sarla smiled lightly she was also helpless she knows whatever Daya and Purvi has done was wrong but she is not allowed to give her opinion...

Sachin was about to say something when he spotted Ahana coming inside the house along with Phulwa…her condition was really bad her face was totally pale and eyes were swollen it looked like she had cried alot…Sachin's heart aches seeing her in such condition...he walked close to her and tried to hug her but she stepped back….Sachin was shocked at her sudden changed behavior

Ahana (tears rolling down) - nahi Sachin…she looked at Purvi then at him….ab tum kisi aur ke husband ho ye sahi nahi hai!

Sachin (teary) - I am sorry aanu! I am really sorry.

Purvi was fuming in anger seeing Ahana she tighten her fist and was about to go to her but Daya kept a hand on her shoulder stopping her…..she took a deep breath and decided not to interrupt in between them!

Ahana (trying to be strong) - mai jaanti hu Sachin ki tumne ye shadi meri jaan bachane ke liye ki hai aur sach kahu to mujhe tumse koi shikayat nahi hai….tears were continuously rolling down her cheeks.…I think humara saath yahi tak ka tha! bhagwan se yahi pray karungi ki tum humesha khush raho…please apna khayal rakhna..

Sachin (holding her hands) - Aanu I am really sorry humne aaj se pehle kabhi apne aap ko itna bebas mehsoos nahi kiya jitna aaj kar rahe hai….please hume maaf kar do! hum tumse bahut pyaar karte hai aur tumhe marrta hua hum nahi dekh sakte…..he continues crying joining his hands….please hume maaf kar do!

Ahana (holding his hands) - tumhe safai dene ki koi jarurat nahi hai….please apna khayal rakhna!

she turned to other side her heart was totally broken she was trying hard not to break down in front of him she loved him alot she had never thought their story will end in such a way….she started walking without even turning back….she was crying covering her mouth so her sobbing sound can not be audible to Sachin!

soon she disappeared from Sachin's sight….he falls down on his knees still crying…Purvi felt a pinch in her heart seeing him crying she moved close to him and kept a hand on his shoulder but he jerked her hand angrily and walked outside…

Shreya's eyes filled with tears she knew how his brother must be feeling right now…

Daya (irritated) - aree ab ye ganga jamuna bahana band karo aree bhai shadi wala ghar hai maatam wala nahi!

Shreya gave him a disgusted look but he ignored it…soon Purvi's bidaai rituals got completed and she left for Sachin's house

Sachvi reached mehra house…Ratan had sent alot of stuffs as a dowry in a truck…workers started taking out the stuffs Sachin's father saw it and was shocked as well as angry…

SachinF (loudly) - ye sab kya hai? ye sab saaman vaapas le jaaiye aap yaha se!

Sachin was not in a condition to say or react anything he was standing with a expressionless face freezed at his place…

Purvi - Sasurji! itna garam kaahe ho rahe hai aap? humare babuji ne e(ye) sab saaman aap sab logo ke liye hi bheja hai….she indicated towards the stuffs…TV AC sab hai aapko kucho (kuch) aur chahiye to aap humko bataiyega humare babuji ko ek phone ghumayenge na to saara saaman aa jaayega….she said proudly

SachinF (angrily) - humare haath pair abhi salaamat hai hum apni jarurate khud puri kar sakte hai… Sachin's mother kept a hand on his shoulder stopping him.…ek baat kaan khol kar sun lijiye humari! hume aapke babuji ka diya hua kuch nahi chahiye kuch bhi nahi….he glares her one last time and walked towards his room

Purvi (upset) - sasurji khamka itna gussa ho gaye!

SachinM (calmly) - dekho Sachin ke papa dahej vagera mai vishwash nahi rakhte! vinati (request) karte hai hum aapse ye saaman vaapas bhej dijiye!

Purvi - aree sasu maiya aap vinati kaahe (kyu) karengi aap to bass hukum kijiye….u (vo) kaa (kya) kehte hai angrezi mai…haan aarder (order) dijiye!

SachinM - filhal to ye saaman aap vaapas bhej dijiye aur kuch nahi chahiye hume aapse!

Purvi (happily) - bass itni si baat…she looked at the workers…aap log e (ye) saaman vaapas le jaaiye!

Sachin's mother noticed Sachin's pale face tears formed in her eyes.

Purvi was not at all guilty or ashamed! according to her she had done nothing wrong…she was happy to marry Sachin finally…

 **At Thakur House**

It was night time Shreya was in her bedroom standing infront of the dressing table combining her hairs lost in her thoughts when suddenly she felt a pair of hands running on her waist…she came out of her trance feeling the touch on her body

Daya (murmuring in her ears) - aaj suhagraat hai humari!

Shreya's eyes wide open hearing this from him.…Daya slides her hairs aside which were falling on her back and was about to kiss on her neck when she pushed him back with a jerk

Shreya (angrily) - durr rahiye humse…..aapki himmat kaise hui hume chunne ki!

Daya - pati hai hum aapke…humara pura haq hai aap par!

Shreya (in disbelief) - aap humare pati hai isska matlab ye nahi hai ki aap humare saath kuch bhi kar sakte hai…aapne humare saath jabardasti shadi ki hai aap jaisa gira hua insaan humne apni puri jindagi mai nahi dekha...she looked away in disgust…ghinn aati hai hume aapse…aaj ke baad kabhi aapne hume haath lagane ki koshish bhi ki to anjaam acha nahi hoga….she points her finger on him warningly...apni hadd aur apni aukaat mai rahiye!

Daya (angrily) - aukaat ki baat to aap kijiye hi mat madam ji….aur kya kaha aapne hum gire hue insaan hai? aaj hum aapko dikhayenge ki hum kitne gire hue insaan hai!

before Shreya could understand anything he pushed her on the bed Shreya was very shocked at his act….she was scared Daya holds her shoulder tightly and looked into her eyes intensely

Daya (angrily) - pati hai hum aapke aur saala pura haq hai humara aap par aur hume humara haq lena bahut ache se aata hai….tears formed in Shreya's eyes he tighten his grip on her shoulder….humara bass chale to abhi aapko dikha de ki kya aukaat hai aapki.…he left her and got up….lekin hum aisa karenge nahi…he looked at her with so much anger…aurat ho to jara apni aukaat mai rehna sikho!

Shreya was feeling very disgusted with his thoughts he was seriously a very narrow minded person who thinks a man can do whatever he likes with his wife and she should not protest or raise her voice against it

meanwhile someone knocked on the door Daya looked towards the door and saw sarla standing…he left the room immediately...as soon as he left Shreya started sobbing keeping her head in between her knees.…Sarla felt very bad for her she moved close to her and kept a hand on her head

Sarla (softly) - hum samajh sakte hai ki aap par abhi kya gujar rahi hogi…she sat beside her…hum ache se jaante hai ki humare dono bache galat hai lekin galti unnki nahi hai…bachpan se hi unnke babuji ne unn dono ki harr zidd puri ki…unnke koi galat kaam karne par unnko thappad maarne ki jagah unnhe shabashi di…hum aurat hai hume kuch nahi bolna chahiye ye kehkar humesha Daya ke babuji ne hume chup karwa diya!

Shreya was listening to her silently….

Sarla (teary) - hum maafi maangte hai Daya ki badtameeji ke liye….she joined her hands but Shreya holds them….humne agar bachpan mai hi unn dono ke galti karne par unnhe thappad lagaya hota to aaj humare dono bache itne ziddi aur badtameej na hote….she started crying

Shreya felt bad for her she hugs her immediately in order to console her….Shreya was feeling very disgusted by Daya's behavior tears were still rolling down her cheeks remembering his act and words…

 **Mehra House**

Purvi was sitting on the bed wearing a big ghunghat waiting for Sachin impatiently….she was very excited and happy finally she was Sachin's official wife that's what she always wanted.….Sachin entered inside the room he looked at Purvi and got angry but decided not to say anything…he moved inside the bathroom and came back after changing into his night dress

Purvi's heart was beating fast….Sachin moved to the bed picked a pillow and turned to go…

Purvi (removing her ghunghat) - aree! aap kaha jaa rahe hai?

Sachin (without looking at her) - sone jaa raha hu!

Purvi (shocked) - aree bed to yaha hai fir aap vaha kaha jaa rahe hai?….aaj humara suhaagraat hai.…she said shyly.…aaj hum aapse kucho (kuch) maange to aap humko denge na?

Sachin (angrily) - sabkuch to chinn liya tumne humse ab aur kya baaki reh gaya hai?….he turned to her and looked at her with so much anger

Purvi - misterji! aap itna gussa kaahe (kyu) kar rahe hai...she picked a glass from the side table and forwarded towards him...e(ye) paani pijiye aur jara dimag ko shaant kijiye!

Sachin hits the glass angrily and it falls down making a noise..

Sachin (angrily) - tumhe jo chahiye tha mil gaya na tumhe? tumne aakhir apni zidd puri kar hi li….tumhare jitni selfish ladki humne apni puri jindagi mai nahi dekhi!

he spotted her bag kept on the floor he opened the chain and started throwing her clothes out searching for something Purvi was shocked and was not able to understand what he was doing.…Sachin finally found her gun he picked it in his hands and got up!

Purvi (shocked) - ye aap kya kar rahe hai?

Sachin (handing her the gun) - ye gun lo aur isse rakho humare sar par….he make her keep the gun on his head holding her hand…tumne humse shaadi to kar li lekin kabhi humari patni hone ka haq nahi denge hum tumhe! lekin tumhe to ye manjoor nahi hoga na to isiliye rakho ye bandook humare sar par aur jo karna hai karo humare saath! humare sharir ko to shayad tum apna bana logi iss bandook ke sahare lekin humare dil mai kabhi jagah nahi bana paaogi!

Purvi looked at him in disbelief and disgust…how could he even think like this about her….she freed her hand and throw the gun on the bed.

Purvi (teary) - aap itna ghatiya baat soch bhi kaise sakte hai humare baare mai….she looked away in disgust…pyaar karte hai hum aapse! maana humara tarika galat tha lekin humne jo kiya apne pyaar ke liye kiya aur hume koi afsoos nahi hai iss baat ka! humne kucho galat nahi kiya hai!

Sachin (in disbelief) - isse tum pyaar kehti ho? tum humse koi pyaar nahi karti bass tumhari zidd the hum jo tumne aakhirkar puri kar hi li….sache pyaar ka matlab bhi jaanti ho tum? jiss se hum pyaar karte hai usski khusi se badhkar humare liye kuch nahi hota lekin tum jiss insaan se pyaar karne ka daava karti ho tumne ussi se usski saari khusiya chinn li!

Purvi was astonished to hear all this she started doubting herself does she really love him or he was just her infatuation and obsession?

Sachin - khair hum tumse ye sab kyu keh rahe hai! congratulations Purvi Thakur aakhirkar tum jeet hi gai.….his eyes filled with tears….thank you for ruining my life….I just hate you….he glared at her angrily and left the room slamming the door behind

Purvi started throwing the things down in anger and frustration….she started crying seating on the floor.

A/N - Daya is misbehaving with Shreya while Purvi is doubting her own feelings! will she ever realise that whatever she felt was not love and just her infatuation? will she ever realise her mistakes? what new havoc will Daya and Purvi create in their stubbornness! stay tuned with the story. Keep reading and reviewing


	10. Chapter 10

Purvi got ready in a red colour saree the next day….she was wearing a big mangalsootra on her neck and power vermilion was applied on her head…she was looking a perfect newly wedded bride...she was admiring herself in the mirror

Purvi (happily) - kaa baat hai Purvi! aaj to tum jo hai bahut hi khubsurat lag rahi ho…she remembered Sachin's behavior with her last night and got upset…mister ji kitna naaraj hai humse….she thought something…amma ji kehti hai ki mard ke dil ka rashta u (uss) ke pat se hokar gujarata hai! chalo Purvi lag jaao kaam par!

She moved inside the kitchen…Sachin's mother was already present there making breakfast

Purvi - saasu maiya! aaj nashta hum banayenge!

SachinM - nahi! aapko banane ki jarurat nahi hai hum bana lenge!

Purvi (stubbornly) - humne kaha na hum nashta banayenge to hum hi banayenge!

Sachin's mother knew there is no point in arguing with her so she decided to leave the kitchen..

Purvi decided to make suji ka halwa but she had no idea how to make it since she never had stepped inside the kitchen in all her life.…she thought to ask her mother and called her.

Purvi (on call) - amma! ye suji ka halwa kaise banta hai?

Sarla (shocked) - tujhe halwa banane ki kya jarurat pad gai?

Purvi (irritated) - aree amma jyada sawal na karo! bass aap batao ki e (ye) sasura halwa banta kaise hai?

Sarla started narrating her the recipe of halwa…she cuts the call and gathered all the required stuffs at a place…she started stirring the suji inside the pan

Purvi (excited) - aaj to hum misterji ka dil jeet kar rahenge!

she stopped stirring the halwa and started cutting the dry fruits….she forgets about the halwa because she was busy in thinking about her and Sachin.

Suddenly she inhaled a smell of burning something she came out of her trance…the halwa was totally burnt by now it was all black she immediately turned off the gas the kitchen was totally filled with the smoke making her coughing badly…

Purvi - ahem! ahem…..she got irritated…..sasura pura pilan (plan) kharab ho gaya….ab hum kaa kare!

Meanwhile Sachin entered inside the kitchen he started coughing due to the smoke….Purvi got worried she moved close to him and started rubbing his back.

Purvi (worriedly) - mister ji! aap thik to hai?….she offers him a glass of water

Sachin throw the glass down angrily and took her out of the kitchen holding her arm tightly.

Sachin (angrily) - jaahil gavar ladki! humari jindagi to barbad kar di ab kam se kam humare ghar ko baksh do!

Purvi (in disbelief) - hum itna koshish kar rahe hai apne aap ko badlane ka! dekhiye hume sajna savarna shuru kar diya hai humne….khana banane ka koshish kar rahe hai aur kaa kare hum aap hi bataiye? …apne aap ko pura badal denge hum….jaisa aap chahenge vaise hi bann jaayenge!

Sachin (jerking her arm) - bahar se to khud ko badal logi lekin apne mann apni aatma ko kaise badlogi?

Purvi (angrily) - humara mann se kya karna hai aapko aur kya kharabi hai humara aatma mai? chehra par makeup laga diye na ussi mai khush rahiye!

Sachin - tumse to baat karna hi bekar hai!

Purvi - haan to mat kijiye baat! hum itna koshish kar rahe hai aapko manane ka lekin aap hai ki humare hi sar par chadd kar naach rahe hai!

Sachin knew there is no point in arguing to her so he left the house….

 **At Thakur House**

Shreya got ready and was about to leave for her work when Daya blocked her way.

Shreya - ye kya badtameeji hai? hatiye humare rashte se!

Daya - kaha jaa rahi hai aap?

Shreya - office jaa rahe hai….hatiye humare rashte se!

Daya - aap kahi nahi jaayengi!

Shreya (in disbelief) - aap hote kaun hai hume rokne wale?

Daya - pati hai hum aapke! aur humara yahi faisla hai ki aap aaj ke baad kono (koi) case nahi ladengi….aapka kaam hai rasoi mai khaana banana aur humare parivar ka khayal rakhna!

Shreya (angrily) - humari life ke decisions lene ka haq sirf hume hai…taras aata hai hume aapki soch par…she looked at him in pity…khair hume office ke liye late ho raha hai! hatiye humare rashte se…she pushed him aside and walked out of the room

Daya's ego was hurt since his wife didn't obliged with his decision.

 **At Mehra House**

Purvi was feeling guilty to talk with Sachin rudely she wanted to apologize to him….she was walking here and there in her room biting her nails thinking the ways to apologize….meanwhile her eyes fell on Sachin's laptop which was kept on the study table

Purvi (in mind) - laptaap (laptop)….humne suna hai iss se bahut kuch pata chal jaata hai...issi mai dekhte hai!

She picked the laptop and sat on the bed…she had no idea how to operate it….she was trying to switch it on clicking random buttons…finally after struggling for more than 15 minutes she succeeded in switching it on.

she was clicking random buttons meanwhile Sachin entered inside the room…he was shocked to see her doing something with his laptop…he angrily moved to her and snatched the laptop from her

Sachin (angrily) - kya kar rahi ho tum humare laptop ke saath?

Purvi (trying to explain) - u (vo) hum to!

Sachin glance at the desktop files his one of the important file was missing…

Sachin (angrily) - tumne humari itni important file delete kar di….he holds her arm tightly…tumhari problem kya hai? jab se humari jindagi mai aayi ho humara sukh chain sab chinn liya hai tumne!

Purvi (guilty) - saary (sorry) misterji! hum to bass…

Sachin - bass bahut ho chuka! tang aa gaye hai hum tumse.…bhagwan ke liye hume pareshan karna band kar do…he joined his hands and left the room

Purvi (upset) - sasura humara to kismat hi kharab hai! kuch acha karne jaate hai to bhi kuch na kuch satyanash ho hi jaata hai!

 **In Night**

Shreya came back to home and was shocked to see the scenario….Daya was seating along with some of his friends drinking…some dancers were dancing infront of them and they were enjoying their dance happily….Shreya saw sarla standing in a corner helpless….Shreya's anger riched it's peak she moved close to the radio and switched it off with a jerk…

Daya (shocked) - ye kya kiya aapne? gaana kaahe band kar diya?

Shreya (angrily) - kya tamasha hai ye? ye ghar hai humara koi kotha nahi!

Daya (angrily) - ye humara ghar hai! yaha hum vahi karenge jo hum chahte hai!

Shreya moved close to the dancers and asked them to leave.

Daya (holding her arm) - aap hoti kaun hai innhe yaha se bhagane wali hai!

Shreya (jerking his hand) - aapko jara si bhi sharm nahi hai? ghar mai aurate bhi hai kam se kam unnka hi lihaaz karke Inn dancers ko yaha nahi bulate!

Daya - ab aap hume sikhayengi ki hume kya karna chahiye aur kya nahi?

Shreya - Haan….she pushed the dancers outside the house and closed the door

Daya was fuming in anger his friends were staring at him only…he moved close to her and pulled her closer to him grabbing her waist

Daya - ab jo hoga u (uss) ki jimmedar sirf aap hongi!

He left her and moved to the radio and switched it on…he started dancing around her she was looking away….he picked a beer bottle and tried to make her drink the beer holding her chin tightly…this was it for her he had crossed all his limits…she pushed him back with a jerk and tightly slapped on his face

Shreya (loudly) - bass bahut ho chuka! ab hum aur bardasht nahi karenge! ab tak hum khamosh the lekin ab aur nahi…aap humari khamosi ko humari kamjori samajhne ki galti mat kijiyega…she points her finger on him warningly and walked inside her room

As soon as she left Daya's friends burst out laughing and started passing comment on him.

Friend 1 - hahahhaha! Daya Thakur ko pada thappad apni hi biwi se…..bhai aisa hi hota hai jab aadmi apni biwi ko control na kar sake…he taunted

Daya was fuming in anger he tighten his fist…

Friend 2 - bhaiyo aap logo ne vo naya dialogue suna hai ki nahi? pyaar se darr nahi lagta sahab! thappad se lagta hai….hahahahah!

They all kept on commenting on him laughing continuously…Daya's ego was hurt very badly…his anger was on it's peak…

 **At Mehra House**

Sachin entered inside the bedroom and was surprised to see the room decorated very beautifully….meanwhile he heard the sound of door closing he turned and saw Purvi standing resting her back on the closed room door….she was wearing a yellow color saree with a sleeveless blouse and matching accessories…

Sachin (shocked) - ab ye sab kya naya drama hai?

Purvi (keeping her index finger on his lips) - shhhh!

she holds his hand and took him in the centre of the room she picked the remote of the DVD player which was kept on the bed and played a song…

Baaho mai chale aao….the song started playing

Sachin was shocked before he could understand anything she turned her back on him and kept his both hands on her waist and started shaking her body on the beat of music…

Humse sanam kya parda…she turned to him and kept her both hands on his chest

Sachin closed his eyes and tighten his fist trying to control his anger….Purvi was walking around him in circle running her fingers on his shoulders trying to tempt him….this was it for Sachin his anger bar was beyond control now…he pushed her on the bed with a jerk…Purvi was shocked at his sudden act

Sachin (loudly) - kitni baar kaha hai humne tumse! humse durr raho!

Purvi switched off the music sensing his anger…

Purvi (trying to explain) - misterji hum!

Sachin - chahti kya ho tum humse? haasil karna chahti ho hume….thik hai to aaj hum tumhari ye hasrat bhi puri kar dete hai…he started unbuttoning his shirt

Purvi was shocked her eyes wide open…tears formed in her eyes! yes she wants to win him but not like this.

Purvi (looking away) - bass kijiye! shayad humara hi galti hai ki hum humare rishte ko sudharne ki koshish kar rahe hai!

Sachin (in disbelief) - rishta? rishte kabhi ektarfa nahi hote…rishte tabhi successfull hote hai jab dono taraf se nibhane ki chahat ho!

Purvi - vo hum kuch nahi jaante! hum bass itna jaante hai ki hum bahut pyaar karte hai aapse aur kuch bhi kar sakte hai hum aapke liye!

Sachin (angrily) - tumhe to kuch samjhana hi bekar hai…tum jaahil aur gavar thi aur humesha rahogi…hum ab aur nahi seh sakte ye sab! humne vaapas london jaane ka faisla liya hai aur iss baar hum vaha se loutkar kabhi nahi aayenge!

Purvi was shocked to hear his decision of going back to London…

A/N - if you guys have any idea or suggestion regarding this story or want any changes in the story! feel free to share it.


	11. Chapter 11

Shreya entered inside her room and was shocked to see Daya seating on the bed with a girl holding her hands while the girl was busy in running her finger on his face…Shreya was fuming in anger seeing the scene.

Shreya (loudly) - kya tamasha hai ye?

Daya smiled victoriously hearing her voice and looked at her.

Daya (innocently) - kaa hua madamji? itna chilla kaahe rahi hai?

Shreya (in disbelief) - sach mai aaj to aapne hadd hi paar kar di….ye ladki humare kamre mai kya kar rahi hai?

Daya - e ladki! humari dost hai….u (vo) kaa kehte hai angrezi mai! haan girlfriend….he wrapped his hand around her shoulder

Shreya (in disbelief) - girlfriend? aap jaise jaahil aadmi ki koi girlfriend bhi ho sakti hai?….she smiles sarcastically

Daya (getting up angrily) - kaa matlab hai aapka? humari kono girlfriend naahi ho sakti kaa?

Shreya (fake smile) - ho sakti hai na bilkul ho sakti hai…lekin sirf aapke sapno mai!

Daya (angrily) - jyada jabaan nahi chalne lagi hai aapki?

Shreya (angrily) - jyada dimag nahi chalne laga hai aapka aajkal? aapki himmat kaise hui humare kamre mai iss ladki ko laane ki!

Daya - ye humara bhi kamra hai aur haaan humara jisse mann karega hum usse lekar aayenge yaha!

Shreya - you are disgusting…

She glared at the girl and then at him angrily and started walking outside.

Daya (relief sigh) - acha hua chali gai….he turned to the girl….bahenji ab aapka kaam khatam hua! ab aap jaa sakti hai!

Girl (angrily) - abeee ohh! bahenji kisko bol raha hai? chameli naam hai humara…jara tameej se baat karo ye bahenji mat bulaao hume!

Daya (biting his tongue) - maaf kijiye deviji! ab aapka kaam khatam hua ab aap jaa sakti hai!

Chameli (walking closer) - aise kaise chale jaaye….she started running her index finger on his face…abhi humara kaam khatam kaha hua hai!

Daya stepped up getting nervous.

Daya (joining hands) - dekhiye deviji aap thoda durr rahiye humse…hum thehre brahamchaari! hum to bass apni biwi ko sabak sikhane ke liye aapko yaha laaye the!

Chameli - chameli apna koi kaam adhura nahi chodti….she started moving towards him Daya gulped and started moving backwards….

Daya (nervously) - dekhiye aap thoda durr rahiye humse! hum aapko pure paise de denge pure kya jyada paise de denge lekin aap yaha se jaaiye!

Chameli (irritated) - saala halkat! khali pili time khoti kiya humara….5000 bole the na aap ab saala 10000 chahiye humko!

Daya didn't said anything he kept 10000 rupees on the bed still joining his hands stepping back nervously….chameli glared him angrily and left the place picking the money.

Daya (wiping sweat off his head) - saala aaj to bura fase! aaj to humara izzat lutt hi jaata…

meanwhile Shreya came inside she ignored Daya and moved to her bed.

Daya - aaj bed par hum soyenge!

Shreya - jee nahi! bed par to hum hi soyenge!

Daya angrily glared her and lay down on the bed stretching his feets.

Shreya (irritated) - humne kaha na hum soyenge yaha!

Daya (stubbornly) - aur humne bhi kaha na ki hum soyenge yaha!

Shreya (suspicious) - vaise aapki vo so called girlfriend najar nahi aa rahi…she started searching for her looking around

Daya - haan u (uss) ka tabiyat thoda kharab tha to humne u (uss) ko ghar bhej diya…he lied

Shreya - usski tabiyat kharab thi ya aapki?

Daya - kaa matlab hai aapka?

Shreya - kuch nahi! hum sofe par nahi so sakte humari kamar dard karne lagti hai vaha sone se to hum bed par hi soyenge!

Daya - to hume bhi nind nahi aata hai sofe par….hum to yahi soyenge…he closed his eyes

Shreya (in mind) - ye aadmi ek din hume pagal karke rahega! I just hate him…she stamped her feet and unwillingly decided to sleep on the sofa

 **Some Days Later**

Sachin was about to go to Visa office he was searching for his passport but it was nowhere to be seen…he understood Purvi must have hided it

Sachin (loudly) - Purviiiiii! Purviiiiii

Purvi entered inside the room running hearing his loud voice.

Purvi - kaa hua misterji? kaahe itna gala faad kar chilla rahe hai aap?

Sachin (angrily) - humara passport kaha hai?

Purvi (without looking at him) - hume kaa pata aapka passport kaha hai!

Sachin - jhuth mat bolo! hum ache se jaante hai ki tumhi ne humara passport chupaya hai….

he moved to the cupboard and started searching for it in the pile of her saree's and finally found it.

Sachin (showing it to her) - kya hai ye sab?

Purvi snatched the passport from his hand with a jerk and without wasting any second run towards the kitchen….Sachin too ran behind her and was shocked to see her burning his passport in the flame of the gas.

Sachin (angrily) - ye kya kiya tumne….he holds her arm tightly

Purvi - ab naa rahega passport aur naa aap jaayenge London!

Sachin gave her a disgusted look…his anger was on its peak…

Sachin (angrily) - tumhari problem kya hai aakhir? kyu chain se nahi jeene deti hume?

Purvi - aapki kaa pirablem (problem) hai? aap hume kaahe (kyu) nahi apna lete? kaa (kya) kami hai hum mai? Kaa (kya) hum sundar nahi hai?

Sachin - haan maana shakal se tum kaafi sundar ho lekin tumhara mann bahut hi kaala hai! tum ek number ki jaahil aur gavar ladki ho….tum humare laayak ho hi nahi!

Purvi (teary) - to bataiye na kaa (kya) kare hum aisa jo aap hume apne laayak maanenge?

Sachin - hum jo kahenge tum vo sab karogi?…he looked at her

Purvi - aap kehkar to dekhiye! aapke liye to hum apna jaan bhi khusi khusi de denge!

Sachin - to thik hai! humari kuch shart hai jo tumhe manni hogi….tumhe saabit karna hoga ki tum humare laayak ho aur humare liye ek perfect patni ban sakti ho!

Purvi (confident) - hume aapka saara shart manjoor hai!

Sachin -humari pehli shart ye hai ki tumhe vo sab karna hoga jo hum tumse karne ko kahenge….humari dusri shart ye hai ki iss dauran tum kabhi humare paas aane ki ya hume tempt karne ki koshish nahi karogi!

Purvi (understanding) - aur aapka teesra shart?

Sachin (looking into her eyes) - humari teesri shart ye hai ki agar tum ye saabit nahi kar paayi ki tum humare laayak ho aur humari perfect patni ban sakti ho to tumhe hume iss jhuthe rishte aur iss jhuthi shadi se aazad karna hoga!

Purvi (confident) - hume aapka saara shart manjoor hai….hum aapko ye saabit kar denge ki hum aapki patni banne ke laayak hai aur haan e (ye) jo aap abhi bole na…per…per…she was not able to pronounce it

Sachin - perfect patni!

Purvi - haan perfect patni! aap jaante hai misterji iss duniya mai koi bhi perfect nahi hota sab bass apni kamiyo aur apni buraiyo ko dhakkar rakhte hai….hum laakh bure sahi lekin jo bhi hai na sabke saamne hai! hum kam se kam achai ka dhong nahi rachate…aur haaan ek baat aur insaan acha ya bura nahi hota! haalat jo hote hai na vo usse acha ya bura banate hai…a tear rolled down her cheeks but she immediately wiped it and left the kitchen

Sachin was shocked to hear all this from her.…he was confused at her sudden changed behavior

Sachin (in mind) - ye achanak se kya hua issko? aur issne ye kyu kaha ki haalat insaan ko acha ya bura banata hai? kya kuch aisa hai jo hum nahi jaante?

Shreya was going towards the court for a case's hearing along with her one of male assistant…meanwhile someone grabbed her hand she turned and was shocked to see Daya.

Shreya (shocked) - aap yaha kya kar rahe hai?

Daya (glaring the man) - humara chodiye! aap ye bataiye ki e (ye) ladka kaun hai aapke saath?

Shreya (jerking his hand) - yaha par koi bhi tamasha mat kijiyega hum aapko bata rahe hai…she points her finger on him warningly

Daya (understanding) - chaliye thik hai! nahi karte hai yaha koi tamasha….he holds her hand and took her in a isolated corner…aapke saath koi bhi aur ladka ghume ye hume jara bhi pasand nahi hai…he looked into her eyes intensely

Shreya (in disgust) - you are impossible! assistant hai vo humara...case ki hearing ke liye jaa rahe hai ghum nahi rahe hai…

she pushed him aside and tried to go but he holds her shoulders tightly and pinned her to the wall…Shreya tried to move but he blocked her way keeping both his hands on side of wall.

Daya - madamji! aaj sham tak u (vo) ladke ko chalta kar dijiyega varna hum usse iss duniya se chalta kar denge!

Shreya (in disbelief) - ye kya bakwas kar rahe hai aap?

Daya (sarcastic smile) - hum jo kehte hai vo karte hai yaad rakhiyega….he looked into her eyes…agar dobara hume vo ladka aapke saath najar aaya to vahi ke vahi gaad denge hum ussko!

Shreya's eyes wide open hearing all this….she was losing her temper how could he decide and take decisions of her life….she pushed him back with a jerk and started walking from there.

Daya (loudly) - humara baat yaad rakhiyega madamji!

Shreya glanced at him angrily one last time and continues to walk fuming in anger.

Shreya (in mind) - bahut ho chuka ab….hum iss aadmi ki aur badtameejiya bardasht nahi karenge! humne soch liya hai ki hume kya karna hai!

Purvi and Sachin came to thakur house to complete the rituals of pagfera….Purvi hugged her mother happily.

Purvi - kaisi ho amma?

Sarla - hum ache hai…she touched her cheeks…tum kaisi ho?

Purvi (happily) - hum to ek dam lallan top hai….she started looking around…amma babuji kaha hai?

Voice - hum yaha hai!

Purvi looked in the direction of the voice and saw Ratan smiling coming towards her….she ran to him and hugged him happily

Ratan - kaisi hai aap betaji? daamadji aapko jyada pareshan to nahi karte?

Purvi (trying to hide) - nahi baabuji! misterji to humara bahut khayal rakhte hai…acha hum jara apne kamre mai jaakar aate hai...

She started walking towards her room…she was passing from the corridor and heard the voice of something breaking coming from the store room…she walked inside it there was darkness all around she switched on the flash light of her mobile …suddenly her feet tumbled on something….she looked down and saw a big photo frame of which back portion was visible….she picked the frame and was awestruck to see the picture…

her whole body started trembling with the fear and the frame slips down from her hand and breaks making a sound…she was very scared sweat started forming on her head…tears started rolling down her cheeks she was scared very scared…

Sachin and Purvi's family were seating in the hall…

Ratan - daamadji humare betaji ko kabhi koi taklif nahi hona chahiye varna hum bardasht nahi karenge! humara jaan basta hai humare beta ji mai!

Sachin didn't said anything he thought something…

Sachin - ye Purvi abhi tak nahi aayi…hum jara dekh kar aate hai….he made a excuse and walked from there

Sachin started searching for Purvi….when he was passing from the corridor he heard someone's sobbing sound coming from the storeroom…he walked inside and was shocked to see Purvi seating in a corner keeping her head in between her knees sobbing continuously.

Sachin moved close to her and kept a hand on her shoulder she got scared and looked up.

Sachin (shocked) - kya hua Purvi?….tum thik to ho?...he touched her forehead…ye tumhe itna pasina kyu aa raha hai?

Purvi's body was still trembling with the fear she immediately hugged Sachin tightly….he was shocked at her sudden act…he tried to push her away but she tighten her grip on him.

Purvi - hume chodkar mat jaaiye….she hugged him even more tightly

Sachin sensed she was really scared he was really shocked to see her in such condition….he knows her as a very strong person but today he was seeing a different Purvi…he decided to put his anger aside for a moment and started rubbing her back trying to console her.

A/N - I know this story has become boring but this is story's demand at the moment….I will set everything right soon! keep reading and reviewing.  
thanks for so much love to this story till now.


	12. Chapter 12

Shreya was in her cabin reading a case file…her assistant was seating on the chair opposite to her writing something on a paper.

meanwhile Daya entered inside the cabin and make the assistant stand holding his collar tightly.

Assistant (scared) - sir! ye kya kar rahe hai aap?

Shreya (angrily) - Daya! ye kya kar rahe hai aap? chodiye innhe…she holds his arm and pulled him backwards

Daya (angrily) - bole the na hum aapko ki shaam tak e (ye) aadmi ko chalta kar dena! lekin aapne to humara baat na maanne ka kasam kha rakha hai!

Shreya (angrily) - aap hote kaun hai humari life mai interfere karne wale? aap humesha vahi karte hai jo aap chahte hai to hum bhi vahi karenge jo hum chahte hai! aapko koi haq nahi hai hume kuch bhi kehne ka!

Daya (looking into her eyes) - pura haq hai humara aap par….he holds her arm tightly…kyunki shadi hua hai humara! pati hai hum aapke!

Shreya (jerking his hand) - nahi maante hum iss jabardasti wali shadi ko! hum aapke saath aapke ghar mai rehte hai kyunki hum nahi chahte ki humare mummy papa ki izzat kharab ho…ek baat kaan khol kar sun lijiye humari…she points her finger on him warningly…humse aur humare kaam se durr rahiye varna bardashast nahi karenge hum!

Daya smiles sarcastically and sat down on her sit keeping his both hands on back of his head.

Daya - madam ji aap to khamkha hi itna gusse mai tamtama rahi hai….he sighed…chaliye nahi aayenge aapke kaam ke bich lekin uss se pehle aapko humara ek baat manna hoga!

Shreya (looking at him) - kaunsi baat?

Daya - humko iss aadmi se dikkat hai aur aapko humari dakalandaaji se to usska ek raashta nikala hai humne! jis se hum dono ki dikkat khatam ho jaayegi….he took out a rakhi from his pocket and showed it to her

Shreya (shocked) - ye kya hai?

Daya - kaa madam ji aap bhi! rakhi nahi dekhi kaa kabhi aapne…issko rakhi bolte hai jo ek bahen apne bhai ko bandhti hai…aap to itni padhi likhi hai itna bhi nahi jaanti?

Shreya (irritated) - hum ache se jaante hai ki ye rakhi hai lekin aap kehna kya chahte hai?

Daya (getting up) - yahi ki aap humare saamne e (ye) aadmi ko rakhi bandhiye! usske baad humko iss aadmi ke aapke saath ghumne se kono dikkat naahi hogi!

Shreya (in disbelief) - you are unbelievable! hum aisa kuch bhi nahi karenge!

Daya (holding her arm tightly) - karna to aapko padega varna ghar se nikalna band kar denge hum aapka! aurat ka kaam hota hai ghar sambhalna, pati ki seva karna! aap to shukar manaiye ki hum aapko izazat de rahe hai bahar kaam karne ki! aur aapko rakhi se kya dikkat hai?

Shreya (in disgust) - hume dikkat rakhi se nahi hai! aapki iss choti aur ghatiya soch se hai…she jerked his hand….

Daya - chaliye ghatiya soch hi sahi lekin aapko rakhi to bandhna hi padega…he handed the rakhi to her…varna hum iss chirkut ki vo haalat karenge jo aap soch bhi nahi sakti!

Shreya looked at him in disgust and disbelief…unwillingly she tied the rakhi on her assistant's wrist.

Daya (looking at assistant) - chalo ab tum jo hai apni badi bahen ke pair chukar unnhe pranam karo!

Assistant nodded his head in agreement he nervously bent down and touched Shreya and then Daya's feets

Assistant (joining hands greeting) - pranam didi! pranam jijaji!

Daya (patting his back) - bahut ache! shabash…he looked at Shreya….ab hum chalte hai madamji! aap aur saale sahab aaram se apna kaam kijiye….jai ramji ki…he walked out of the cabin smiling victoriously

Shreya tighten her fist in anger she was very angry.

Shreya (in mind) - bass bahut ho chuka! ab hum iss aadmi ke saath ek din bhi nahi reh sakte!

She instructed her assistant to prepare some papers and left for the house.

Sachin was seating on the sofa in his room looking at Purvi continuously….she was sleeping on the bed keeping her gun near her heart clutching it tightly…

Sachin (in mind) - sote hue bhi ye ladki gun ko nahi chodti…he shook his head in disappointment….aaj achanak isse kya ho gaya tha? store room mai issne aisa kya dekha jo ye itna darr gai! Humne pehli baar issko aise rote hue dekha hai kuch to jarur hai jo hum nahi jaante! kal subah baat karte hai iss se.

He glanced at her she was sleeping peacefully with her gun may be she feels safe whenever she holds her gun it gives her the strength and the security that she is not weak.

He moved close to the bed and started taking the gun from her hand but she tighten her grip on it still in her sleep…he was trying hard but she was not ready to give up unwillingly he stopped trying and turned to go but she stopped him holding his wrist…he turned and saw Purvi was holding his hand in her sleep murmuring something.

Purvi (murmuring) - humko chod kar mat jaaiye misterji! humko bahut darr lag raha hai.

Sachin was trying to free his hand but she was not ready to leave it…Sachin gives up and sat on the floor...he didn't realised when he drifted to sleep keeping his head on the edge of the bed.

Shreya entered inside her room…Daya was seating on the bed stretching his feets.

Daya (happily) - aaiye madamji! hum aap hi ka intzar kar rahe the!

Shreya (angrily) - kyu? kuch aur bhi baaki reh gaya hai?

Daya - haan! vo kaa hai na humare pair bahut dard kar rahe hai to aap jara humare pair daba dijiye!

Shreya (fake smile) - gala daba de hum aapka?

Daya (getting up) - ab aapko bhari jawani mai vidhwa banna hai to shauk se humara gala dabaiye….he smiles sarcastically

Shreya rolled her eyes she was very irritated and turned to go but Daya pulled her closer to him with a jerk holding her wrist….she falls on his chest and her lips accidentally touched his cheeks…

Both of them were shocked and looked at each other….they both got lost in each other's eyes for a moment…

Shreya was first to break the eye lock…she realised her position and felt embarrassed about what has just happened….she immediately separated from him and left the room.

Daya touched his cheek unknowingly a smile appeared on his face…he was not able to decide what this feeling is called.

 **Next Morning**

Purvi was in the kitchen standing on a stool trying to reach the upper shelf finding something…suddenly the stool tremble she closed her eyes in fear and falls down.

She felt a strong grip around her she realised she has not fallen down…she opened her eyes slowly and found herself in Sachin's arms…he was staring at her without blinking his eyes…she was clutching his shirt tightly looking at him.

Sachin heard loud voice of his mother and came out of his trance…he realized he was holding Purvi in his arms he immediately loosen his grip and she falls down on the floor with a thud.

Purvi (moaning) - ahhh! humara kamar…she looked at Sachin angrily….jab girana hi tha to bachaya kyu?

Sachin (fake smile) - taaki ye shubh kaam mai apne haatho se kar saku!

Purvi got irritated and got up taking the support of the wall.

Purvi - aap yaha kaa kar rahe hai?

Sachin - tumhe humari shart yaad hai na?

Purvi - haan bahut ache se yaad hai!

Sachin - to aaj tumhara pehla test hai humari perfect patni banne ke liye!

Purvi(understanding) - kaa karna hai humko?

Sachin - aaj humare ek friend ki birthday party hai hum dono ko aaj vaha jaana hai! humne bed par ek dress rakhi hai vo pahen kar shaam ko taiyar ho jaana!

Purvi (smiling) - thik hai!

Sachin turned to go but stopped remembering last night's incident.

Sachin (suspicious) - kal raat ko tumhe kya ho gaya tha? tum itna darri hui kyu lag rahi thi?

Purvi's face became pale hearing his question…she felt really uncomfortable! he sensed it.

Sachin - ye sab baate baad mai karte hai! tum taiyar ho jaana shaam ko!

She nodded her head in agreement with a weak smile.

Daya was seating in his room cleaning his gun seating on the sofa…meanwhile Shreya entered in the room and kept some papers on the table banging her hand on it loudly.

Daya (looking at her) - e kaa hai?

Shreya - aap khud hi padh lijiye!

Daya picked the papers and saw everything written in english….

Daya - madam ji! aapne u kahavat suni hai?…Shreya looked at him with questioning eyes…kaala akshar bhains barabar! humko angrezi padhna naahi aata hai! aap hi bata dijiye kaa hai Inn kagaz mai!

Shreya (stern) - ye humare divorce papers hai! hume aapse divorce chahiye!

Daya (shocked) - kaa? divorce? matlab ki talaak?

Shreya - haan! hume aapse talaak chahiye!

Daya was hell shocked to hear this…he looked at her in disbelief.

Purvi and Sachin reached a hotel where Sachin's friend's birthday party was taking place…Purvi was wearing a red color gown with a diamond necklace and some light make up on…she was looking very beautiful that anyone could fall for her..

Sachin was introducing her to his friends.

Sachin - friends meet my wife! Purvi Mehra…he wrapped his hand around her shoulder

Purvi looked at Sachin in shock…she was not able to understand what is running inside his mind.

Purvi (weak smile) - hallo(hello) I Purvi.

Sachin's friends suppressed their laugh hearing her wrong sentence while Purvi felt bad.

Rishabh (flirting) - hello bhabhiji! bahut sundar lag rahi hai aap! you are looking beautiful.

Purvi (smile) - thaanku!

Rishabh - thaanku? lagta hai bhabhi ji koi nayi type ki dictionary ka use karti hai…kyu Sachin?…he laughed

Purvi was feeling very insulted and embarrassed.

Sachin (agreeing) - haan bilkul! humari wife jo dictionary use karti hai na vo to kisi aur ke paas hai hi nahi! kyu Purvi thik keh rahe hai na hum?... He looked at her smiling

Purvi smiled weakly…one of the friend of Sachin came there with a glass of wine and offered it to her.

Kunal - bhabhiji! ye lijiye aapki wine!

Purvi - nahi! hum sharab nahi pite hai!

Kunal (understanding) - acha chaliye koi baat nahi! sharab na sahi humare saath ek dance to kar hi sakti hai na…he forwarded his hand towards her

Purvi (hesitantly) - hum! hum kaise?

Sachin - aree jaao na Purvi! mana mat karo humare friend ko!

Purvi agreed and kept her hand on kunal's hand nervously….she felt really uncomfortable at the way he was rubbing her hand but didn't said anything..

Kunal took her on the dance floor and started dancing trying to get close to her….Purvi was feeling very disgusted.…kunal tried to kiss her while dancing that was it for her…she pushed him back with a jerk and gave a tight slap on his cheeks.

Purvi (angrily) - bass bahut ho chuka tumhara….saala itni der se hum kuch bol nahi rahe hai isska matlab ye nahi hai ki tum apna manmani karoge!

She immediately left the party angrily and went back to home grabbing a rickshaw.

Sachin was very angry at the way she behaved with kunal…Sachin apologized to everyone and headed towards his home.

Sachin entered inside his room and saw Purvi crying seating on the bed.…he moved close to her and make her stand holding her arm tightly.

Sachin (angrily) - tumhari himmat kaise hui humare dost par haath uthaane ki!

Purvi (jerking his hand) - humne jo kiya vo aapko najar aaya lekin aapke dost ne jo humare saath karne ki koshish ki usska kya? vo najar nahi aaya aapko?

Sachin (angrily) - tum humesha jaahil aur gavar hi rahogi! chahkar bhi tum kabhi modern nahi ban sakti humare layak nahi ban sakti….sirf ek dance hi to kar raha tha vo tumhare saath!

Purvi (in disbelief) - agar chote kapde pahnene se! sharab pine se aur kisi paraye aadmi ke saath naachne se modern bante hai na to hume nahi banna modern! hum jaahil hi thik hai…she looked away

Sachin took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

Sachin - thik hai tum ek task mai to fail ho gai…he took out one packet from the cupboard…iss packet mai ek dress hai jo humne tumhare liye kharidi hai! isse jaldi se pehan lo! apne pati ki khusi ke liye itna to kar hi sakti ho tum!

Purvi wiped her tears and took the packet from him…she moved inside the bathroom to change the dress.…Sachin sat on the bed waiting for her!

Sachin (in mind) - tumne humari jindagi narak banakar rakhi hai! hum tumse ek ek chiz ka hisaab lenge!

meanwhile he heard the sound of door opening…he looked in the direction and saw a saree was wrapped around her body covering her short dress…

She stands in front of him and removed the saree from her body.…she was now in a very short black dress with no sleeves and which ended above her knees exposing her body completely.

She was feeling disgusted and was resting her both hands on her shoulder crossing them trying to cover the sleeves area….tears started rolling down her cheeks she was looking down not able to meet her eyes…

Sachin felt guilty seeing her so much uncomfortable….he got up picking a bedsheet and moved close to her.

He stands on backside of her and covered her body with the bedsheet…she closed her eyes and some fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

Sachin (guilty) - I am sorry….he walked out of the room

Purvi sat down on the bed with a thud and started crying.

A/N - is this the starting of sachvi's friendship? will daya and Shreya get divorced?


	13. Chapter 13

Daya was shocked to hear about the divorce….his anger bar raised and he got up with a jerk.

Daya (angrily) - e (ye) kaa (kya) bakwas kar rahi hai aap?

Shreya - hum bakwas nahi kar rahe hai! tang aa chuke hai hum aapki roj roj ki badtameeji aur manmani se…ab aur nahi saha jaata humse! hume aapse divorce chahiye!

Daya (holding her shoulders) - hum jaante hai humara shadi jabardasti ka tha lekin ab to shadi ho gaya na to rishte ko nibhane ki koshish karte hai!

Shreya (jerking his hand) - humare bich kabhi koi rishta nahi ban sakta! hum dono ek dusre se bahut alag hai…hum dono chahe kitni bhi koshish kare par iss rishte ko nahi nibha paayenge!

Daya (trying to explain) - madam ji! humne na kahi par suna tha ki nibhane ka jo chahat hai na u (vo) agar dono taraf se ho to koi bhi rishta jo hai adhura nahi rehta!

Shreya - exactly! lekin aapke saath koi bhi rishta rakhne ki ya nibhane ki humari koi chahat nahi hai….daya was shocked to hear this…haath jodte hai hum aapke aage…she joined her hands with teary eyes…aazad kar dijiye hume iss jhuthi aur jabardasti ki shadi se!

Daya picked the papers in his hands and looked at her.

Daya - talaak chahiye na aapko?

Shreya nodded her head in yes wiping her tears.

Daya - abhi dete hai hum aapko talaak….he tore the papers near her face and throw them in air….

Shreya (shocked) - ye kya kiya aapne?

Daya (sarcastic smile) - talaak to aap bhul jaaiye madamji….he pulled her closer grabbing her waist…aapka marji ho ya na ho lekin ye shadi to aapko nibhani hi padegi!

Shreya looked at him in disgust and pushed him back with a jerk.

Shreya (angrily) - aap iss shadi ko kyu nibhana chahte hai? bass ek vajah bata dijiye hume?

Daya was shocked at her sudden question he didn't had any answer for her question.

Daya (not sure) - vo hum….vo!

Shreya (cuts him) - aap sirf aur sirf apne ego ko satisfy karne ke liye ye rishta nibhana chahte hai! shadi ek bahut hi pavitra rishta hota hai jo banta hai bharose se,pyaar se,aapsi samajhdari se naa ki jabardasti se aur dara dhamkakar….she averted her eyes in anger…hum bhi kisko ye sab samjha rahe hai…she moved to her bed and slept closing her eyes.

Daya (in mind) - hum aakhir kyu nibhana chahte hai ye rishta?…he looked at Shreya…madamji ko dekhte hai to dil mai ek ajeeb sa khusi mehsoos hota hai! iss ahsaas ko kaa kehte hai?

Daya couldn't sleep the whole night trying to figure out what this feeling is called.

Sachin was seating on the bed continuously switching on and off the lamp light lost in his own thoughts.

Sachin (in mind) - aaj humne jo Purvi ke saath kiya vo thik nahi tha!

He glanced at Purvi who was sleeping on the sofa…she was shivering due to the cold.

Sachin picked the blanket from the bed and moved to her…he covered her with the blanket and touched her face lovingly…she smiled in her sleep feeling his touch and turned to other side.

Sachin (in mind) - ye hume kya ho raha hai? hum kyu isski taraf itna attract ho rahe hai?

 **Next Morning**

Daya was sleeping on the sofa peacefully while Shreya was trying to wake him up.

Shreya (softly) - Daya! uthiye na late ho raha hai!

Daya (closed eyes) - sone dijiye na madamji!

Shreya started running her wet hairs on his face making him smile in his sleep.

Shreya (irritated) - thik hai! sote rahiye aap…hum jaa rahe hai….she turned to go

Daya pulled her closer to him holding her wrist and she falls on his chest.

Daya (locking her in his arms) - humko chodkar kaha jaayengi madamji!

he rolled her and in the process falls down on the floor hugging a pillow…he looked around and realised Shreya was not there and it was just his dream.

Daya (holding his head) - dhat teri ki! e (ye) sasura sapna tha….he shook his head in disappointment…hum bhi na aajkal pata nahi kaa (kya) ho gaya hai humko!

 **Mehra House**

Purvi was standing in front of dressing table struggling to tie the knot of her blouse…suddenly she felt a pair of hand on her back…she glanced at the mirror and saw Sachin's reflection in the mirror…

Purvi (shocked) - misterji aap!

Sachin(smiling)- hum help kar dete hai!

He started tieing the knot of her blouse making her shiver with his every touch on her bare back…her heartbeat was increasing..as soon as he finished tieing the knot he kissed on her back…Purvi closed her eyes and her hand touched her jewellery box which was kept on the dressing table and it falls down making a noise.

Purvi opened her eyes with a jerk and realised it was just a dream….her eyes filled with tears…she applied power vermilion on her head and moved out of the room wiping her tears.

Purvi saw her mother in law was trying to lift a sack standing on the main door of the house…she ran towards her…

Purvi - aree saasu maiya! aap kaahe kar rahi hai ye sab! aapki kamar ka dard badh jaayega…aap rehne dijiye…e (ye) bori hum utha lete hai!

SachinM (shocked) - aap?

Purvi (assuring) - e (ye) to humre baaye (left) haath ka khel hai! aap baithiye aaram se hum kar lenge!

Sachin's mother nodded her to head in yes and touched her face lovingly with a smile.

Purvi lifted the sack up and went towards the kitchen…Sachin saw the scene while coming downstairs…he was somewhat impressed by this act of her for helping his mother.

Daya and Shreya were in a theatre to watch a movie…Shreya didn't wanted to come but Daya was too stubborn to listen anything so she gave up and decided to come with him.

It was a horror movie Daya was getting very scared and holded Shreya's arm tightly hiding his face on her shoulder….Shreya was shocked at his sudden act.

Shreya (shocked) - aapko darr lag raha hai?

Daya (trying to behave normal) - nahi to…bilkul bhi nahi…

Shreya (touching his forehead) - fir aapko itna pasina kyu aa raha hai?

Daya (trying to hide) - garmi itna hai ki humko pasina aa raha hai….chaliye na chalte hai yaha se! ye cinema dekhne ka pilan (plan) to bakwas tha!

Shreya shook her head in disappointment..

Shreya - humne to pehle hi kaha tha hume koi movie nahi dekhni hai! lekin aap apne aage kisi ki sunte hi kaha hai….she taunts

Daya - ab chale?

Shreya - hum mana karenge to bhi aap kaunsa manne wale hai….she stood up...chaliye!

Daya felt bad hearing her words but didn't said anything….they both left the theatre and the journey to home went in a pin drop silence between them.

 **Some days later**

Purvi and Sachin were in a car going towards Thakur house to attend Ratan and Sarla's 35th wedding anniversary…the car was now stopped at a signal…meanwhile a young boy of nearly 16 years of age came there begging for the money.

Boy (banging the car window) - didi! kuch khane ko de do na…he holds his stomach…bahut bhukh lag raha hai!

Purvi felt bad seeing the boy she opened the window...Sachin was just staring at her silently.

Purvi - sasura haath pair salamat hai tumhare! koi kaam dhandha kyu nahi karte?

The boy looked down and didn't replied anything…Purvi took out a 100 rupees note and a card from her purse.

Purvi - e (ye) lo paise…she kept the money on his hand…iss se kachu (kuch) kha lena! aur e (ye) hai humare babuji ka card…iss pate (address) par jaakar bolna ki tumko Purvi Mehra ne bheja hai…tumko kaam par rakh lenge vo!

Boy - thaanku (thank you) didi!

Purvi - e (ye) thaanku vaanku rehne do….sasura aaj ke baad tum hume yaha bhikh maangte dikhe na to…she points her finger on him warningly

Boy (understanding) - hum kaam karenge didi ab hum bhikh nahi maangenge!

Purvi (smiling) - shabash!

Sachin was just smiling seeing her antics….soon the car geared….the car was passing from a speedbreaker in a speed…Purvi lost her balance due to the jerk in the car and her head was about to hit with the front seat but Sachin kept his hand in between to safeguard her.

Purvi (smiling) - thaanku misterji!

Sachin (concerned) - tum thik ho?

Purvi nodded her head in yes….they both smiled looking at each other and the whole journey went in a silence.

The car stopped in front of the Thakur House.…Purvi step out of the car and started walking inside suddenly Sachin grabbed her hand and took her in a corner….he pinned her to the wall holding her shoulders…she was shocked at his sudden act and was looking at him blankly.…Sachin realised his position and step back.

Sachin (nervously) - vo actually tumhara blouse…vo bra dikh rahi thi…he closed his eyes feeling embarrassed

Purvi understood what he was trying to say…she started struggling sliding the bra inside her blouse properly but was not able to….Sachin understood and decided to help her!

Sachin - hum help kar de!

Purvi nodded her head in yes and turned her back on him….her bra was slightly visible making it's way out from the blouse…he closed his eyes and slides it inside properly…Purvi closed her eyes breathing fast.

Sachin - ho gaya!

Purvi opened her eyes hearing this and turned to him.

Purvi (smiling) - thaanku!

He smiled lightly and walked inside..she took a deep breath and started walking behind him.

everyone was enjoying the party….Daya was standing with his friends but his eyes were stick on his beautiful wife who was looking very beautiful in her light pink color lahenga talking with Sachin happily.

Voice - aise tukur tukur kaa dekh rahe ho?

Daya came out of his trance hearing the voice….he looked in his left side and saw Purvi standing beside him with a teasing smile on her face.

Daya - hum to bass dekh rahe the ki sajavat vagera mai kono kami to nahi reh gai!

Purvi (teasingly) - haan! haan! bahut ache se samajh rahe hai hum…she hits on his shoulder with her shoulder lightly

Daya (twisting her ears) - bahut masti sujh rahi hai tumko!

Purvi - saary (sorry) bhaiya….kaan chodiye humara! dard ho raha hai!

Daya removed his hand from her ears and side hugged her happily.

It was the time for cake cutting….Ratan was searching for Purvi but she was nowhere to be seen…he started walking towards her room calling her name again and again.

as soon as he entered inside the room he was shocked to see the scenario…the whole room was a total mess things were lying here and there…the lights were off there was darkness all around…he heard the sound of someone's sobbing…he looked in the direction of the voice and saw Purvi was seating in a corner keeping her head in between her knees sobbing continuously.

He walked close to her and kept a hand on her head…she looked up and took a relief sigh seeing her father….she hided her face in his chest and hugged him tightly…he was rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

She was afraid…it was a sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach which was spreading slowly upwards,towards her throat…she felt like someone had blindfolded her from behind,had his hand around her throat and was squeezing it tightly…she was terrified…the fear gripped her…her heart was beating fast and she broke into a cold sweat…

Purvi (scared) - babuji! humko bahut darr lag raha hai…she burst into tears and tighten her grip on him

Ratan (rubbing her back) - darrne ka kono baat nahi hai! hum hai yaha aapke saath….he cupped her face…aap to humara bahadur bacha hai na!

nothing was working on her she was sobbing continuously her body was getting cold due to the fear…

Purvi (crying) - humko bahut darr lag raha hai...she hided her face in his chest

She was sweating badly…her body was trembling she was now sobbing silently drigging her nails on his shoulder…Ratan understood she again had a anxiety attack…he was trying to calm her but she was not ready to listen anything.

meanwhile Sarla and Sachin came there…

Sarla (shocked) - kaa hua?

Ratan (looking at her) - khade khade dekh kaa rahi hai aap? jaaiye jaldi se injection lekar aaiye!

Sarla (understanding) - hum! hum abhi lekar aate hai!

Without wasting any more second Sarla ran towards her room and came back after sometime holding a injection in her hand…Sachin was shocked to see Purvi's condition and was not able to understand what was happening around him.

Ratan inject the syringe on Purvi's arm and in no time she closed her eyes getting unconscious in Ratan's arms.

 **Some Days later**

Shreya reached the police station where she was asked to come…she was shocked to see daya standing behind the bars…she moved to the inspector's desk

Shreya - inspector sahab! ye sab kya hai? aapne Daya ko arrest kyu kiya?

Inspector (without looking at her) - rape ke charges hai Daya Thakur par….Shreya was hell shocked to hear this…ab to ye lambe time ke liye andar jaayenge naa bail milegi na kuch aur!

Shreya (stammering) - ye…ye k…kya bol rahe hai aap?

the inspector ignored her question and continues to write something on his file…Shreya ran towards the cell.

Shreya - Daya!

Daya (teary) - madamji hum apni amma ki kasam khakar kehte hai humne aisa kucho nahi kiya hai…he touched her hands which were kept on the bars…humara yakin kijiye!

Shreya immediately removed her hands from the cell and started walking outside…Daya was calling her name again and again but she was not in a condition to hear anything…her mind was not working…

'rape ke charges hai daya thakur par' the sentence was echoing in her ears again and again..

A/N - what is the reason behind Purvi's anxiety attacks? will Shreya trust and help Daya? Will this incident change Daya's thinking about women? dear all! thank you so much for your constant love and support on this story. I am a little busy now a days but will try my best to give sooner updates.  
Keep Reading and Reviewing! Thank You


	14. Chapter 14

Ratan reached the police station after getting the news of Daya being arrested….he angrily moved to Daya's cell after asking the permission of inspector…Daya got up from his place seeing his father.

Daya (teary) - babuji!

Ratan (angrily) - sach sach batana Daya! hum jo sunn rahe hai kaa vo sach hai?

Daya (shocked) - e (ye) aap kaa bol rahe hai babuji? bharosa kijiye humara! humne aisa kucho nahi kiya hai!

Ratan (pointing finger on him) - agar e (ye) baat mai jara si bhi sachai hui ki tumne u (uss) ladki ka izzat kharab kiya hai to hum bhul jaayenge ki tum humare bete ho…kanoon to tumko baad mai saja dega! hum khud apne haatho se tumko goli maar denge aur ek baar bhi haath nahi kaanpege humare yaad rakhna!

Daya tried to convince him but he left the place without listening anything further….Daya sat down on the bench with a thud tears started rolling down his cheeks….meanwhile he heard the sound of cell door opening…he looked in the direction and saw Shreya entered inside holding some files in her hand.

Daya (smiling with tears) - madamji!

He got up and hugged Shreya…she was standing still and didn't returned the hug…

Daya (emotional) - humko pata tha madamji ki aap jarur aayengi….he separated and touched his throat swearing…hum apni amma ka kasam khakar kehte hai madamji! humne aisa kucho nahi kiya hai…humne aaj tak bahut saare galat kaam kiye hai lekin itni ghatiya harkat karna to durr hum karne ke baare mai soch bhi nahi sakte…tears formed in his eyes remembering something ….hum ache se jaante hai ki kisi ladki par kaa gujarti hai jab u (uss) ki izzat…he felt a lump in his throat and couldn't complete his sentence

Shreya (calmly) - hum jaante hai aapne koi rape nahi kiya hai….aap ek bahut hi gire hue insaan hai lekin kamine insaan nahi hai…itni giri hui harkat aap kabhi nahi kar sakte! itna bharosa hai hume aap par.

Daya (wiping his tears) - aap humara madad karengi na madamji?

Shreya - aap pehle hume bataiye ki exactly kya hua tha!

Daya - u (vo) hum apne babuji ke kaam ke silsile mai gaye the kisi ko dhamkane…

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Daya was at a place to threaten candidate of his father's competitor party to back off from the upcoming election...when he was coming back he got a message from a unknown number and he was asked to come to a nearby godown…

as soon as Daya reached the godown he was shocked to see a girl lying on the floor in a very bad state…her clothes were completely torn and were not able to cover her body properly…Daya removed his shirt and kept it on her body.

he was not able to decide what to do meanwhile police came there and arrested him.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Daya - humne sach mai kucho nahi kiya…humne suna hai u (uss) ladki ka haalat bahut naajuk hai bachne ki kono umeed nahi hai..

Shreya (understanding) - aap hume vo number de sakte hai jis se vo message aaya tha?

Daya - u (vo) humare phone mai hai aur phone police ke paas!

Shreya - thik hai! hum dekhte hai…ladki ka medical hoga to sach to saamne aa hi jaayega lekin tab tak ke liye hum intzar nahi kar sakte…she got up…abhi hum chalte hai…she turned to go

Daya - madamji!

Shreya (turning to him) - haan?

Daya - Thaanku! hum par yakin karne ke liye.

Shreya didn't replied anything and walked from there.

 **At Mehra House**

Purvi was going towards her room holding too many clothes in her hand….suddenly she collided with someone and all the clothes falls down.

Purvi (irritated) - saara kapda niche gir gaya….she bent down and started collecting the clothes

Sachin - hum help kar dete hai tumhari!

He too bent down she looked up all of sudden and their heads hit accidentally.

Sachin - I am sorry….he touched her head….tumhe lagi to nahi?

Purvi nodded her head in no smiling lightly…Sachin realized what he was doing…he immediately remove his hand from her head and started helping her collecting the clothes.

After they were done Purvi turned to go but Sachin remembered about her anxiety attack and thought to ask her the reason behind it.

Sachin - Purvi!

Purvi (turning to him) - haan misterji?

Sachin (moving closer) - Purvi! party wale din tumhe achanak se vo attack kyu aaya? kya vajah hai tumhare unn anxiety attacks ki?

Purvi was stunned at his sudden question….clothes falls down from her hand…

 **"Gudiya Rani! kaisi hai meri Gudiya?"**

 **"Chocolate Khayegi meri Gudiya?"**

Some voices echoed in her ears…her whole body started shivering…tears formed in her eyes…she started breathing heavily and was on the verge of panic….Sachin sensed her uncomfortness and fear…he immediately hugged her to calm her down.

Sachin (rubbing her back) - it's okay! kuch nahi hua…sab thik hai!

Purvi (crying) - humne aapse apni jindagi se juda hua ek bahut bada sachai chupaya hai! shayad aap humse aur jyada nafrat karenge u (vo) sach janne ke baad…she tighten her grip on him….humko maaf kar dijiye…humko chodkar mat jaaiye misterji!

Sachin (trying to console) - shhh! shant ho jaao…hum yahi hai…hum kahi nahi jaa rahe hai tumko chodkar…he patted her head

Purvi was sobbing continuously hugging him.

Sachin (in mind) - kaunse sach ki baat kar rahi hai Purvi? kuch to hai jo hum nahi jaante…hum ammaji se puchte hai unnko to jarur pata hoga!

 **At Police Station**

Shreya came back to meet Daya again…she entered inside the cell and forwarded some papers towards him.

Daya (confused) - e (ye) kaa hai?

Shreya (stern) - humare divorce ke papers hai!

Daya (shocked) - kaa?

Shreya (stern) - agar aap chahte hai ki hum aapka ye case lade to humari fees ke taur par aapko Inn divorce papers par sign karna hoga…hum aapka case tabhi ladenge jab aap humari baat maanenge!

Daya was hell shocked to hear this…he couldn't believe his ears.

Daya - e (ye) aap kaa bol rahi hai madamji?

Shreya - aapka case patna ka koi bhi vakil lene ke liye taiyar nahi hai…sirf hum hi hai jo aapko iss case se bahar nikaal sakte hai lekin usske badle mai aapko hume divorce dena hoga!

Daya was trying to convince her but she was determined and was not ready to change her decision….Daya had no other option he needed to get out of this place…

Daya's hands started trembling while signing the divorce papers….all the memories of Shreya started flashing in front of his eyes….tears started rolling down his cheeks and some of them drops on the papers also…

Shreya (in mind) - hum jaante hai ye sahi vaqt nahi hai Inn sab ka lekin aapne humare aage aur koi rashta nahi choda tha Daya….hum bahut hi selfish sound kar rahe hai lekin iss ghutan bhari shadi mai hum aur nahi reh sakte!

Daya felt like someone has pierced his heart in thousand pieces….a turmoil of emotions were running inside his heart and mind….he pressed his eyes to stop the tears making it's way out and signed the papers with a very heavy heart…

Shreya took the papers and left the place..

Daya (in mind) - aisa lag raha hai jaise koi humse humara jindagi cheenkar leke jaa raha hai…shayad humare gunaaho ki yahi saja hai….he banged his hand on the wall in frustration tears still rolling down his cheeks

Sachin reached the Thakur house to meet sarla….he knocked on her room door she was folding the clothes seating on the bed

Sarla (getting up) - aree damad ji! aap yaha...aaiye na andar aaiye!

Sachin (touching her feets) - namaste ammaji! kaisi hai aap?

Sarla (smiling) - hum bilkul thik hai! aap kaise hai? aur aap yaha iss vaqt?

Sachin (hesitantly) - ammaji vo hum aapse puchna chahte the ki Purvi ko party wale din jo attack aaya usski vajah kya hai?

Sarla was shocked at his sudden question….she sat down on the bed with a thud…tears started rolling down her cheeks

Sachin (shocked) - kya hua? humne kuch galat puch liya kya?

Sarla - nahi! aapne kuch bhi galat nahi pucha….aap jaante hai humari Purvi bilkul nariyal ki tarah hai! bahar se sakht lekin andar se bilkul naram…bahut hi najuk dil hai usska! bahut hi pyaar se paala hai humne usse…usski saari jidd ko pura kiya hai shayad isliye vo aaj itni ziddi aur badtameej hai lekin issme usska koi galti nahi hai! galti to humara hai jo hum apni beti ka raksha nahi kar paaye!

Sachin (confused) - kya matlab hai aapka?

Sarla (tears flowing) - 15 saal pehle ka baat hai…humari Purvi sirf 10 saal ki thi uss vaqt! hum aur usske babuji mandir gaye the pooja karwane ke liye vo ghar mai akeli thi!

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Purvi was alone in her house playing with her dolls seating in the hall meanwhile her uncle (Ratan's real younger brother) came there.

Uncle - kya kar rahi hai meri gudiya rani?

Purvi (happily) - chachaji….she ran towards him…aap to mandir gaye the na amma babuji ke saath?

Uncle (touching her face) - haan gaye to the lekin vaapas aa gaye….dekho hum tumhare liye kya laaye hai…he removed some chocolates from his pocket…

Purvi (excited) - chocolate…she happily took the chocolates

Uncle - aapko bahut pasand hai na?

Purvi (happily) - haan humko chocolate bahut pasand hai!

Uncle sat down on the sofa and make her sit on his laps…Purvi was busy in eating her chocolates while he was running his hands on her laps…he never missed any chance to touch Purvi on unappropriate places but she was not aware about his intentions…her parents never taught her the difference between a good touch and bad touch.

His lust for Purvi was increasing with each passing day…he even forget that she is just a child and his own brother's daughter…

Uncle - gudiya chalo hum tumhare kamre mai jaakar khelte hai!

Purvi (happily) - thik hai…hum apni gudiya lekar aate hai!

She picked up her doll and started walking with him towards her room clutching his hand….as soon as they entered inside he locked the door.

Ratan and Sarla came back home after nearly two hours….they were passing from Purvi's room when they heard her sobbing sound…

Ratan and Sarla entered inside the room and was shocked to see Purvi crying seating on the floor holding her stomach.

Ratan ran close to her and kept a hand on her shoulder…she shivered badly with his touch and started moving back..

Ratan (shocked) - kaa hua betaji? aap itna darr kaahe rahi hai humse?

Sarla (worriedly) - kaa hua beta? aap ro kaahe rahi hai?

Purvi (crying) - humara pat bahut dukh raha hai…she holds her stomach and started crying badly

Ratan immediately called a lady doctor….she was checking Purvi while Ratan and Sarla were standing outside worriedly

Ratan (angrily) - kitni baar bola hai humne aapko ki humare beta ji ke khane pine ka ache se dhyan rakha kijiye…pata nahi kaa ulta sidha khaa liya unhone!

Sarla was standing silently meanwhile the doctor came out with serious and worried expressions on her face.

Sarla (worriedly) - humari beti thik hai na? koi chinta ka baat to nahi hai?

Doctor(hesitantly) - mujhe samajh nahi aa raha hai! mai aap logo ko ye kaise batau….

Ratan - kaa hua hai humare betaji ko doctor?

Doctor - she had been sexually assaulted!

Ratan (not understanding) - kaa bol rahi hai aap? humari kucho samajh mai nahi aaya!

Doctor - unnke saath kisi ne jabardasti ki hai! rape hua hai unnka.

Ratan and Sarla were astonished to hear this…Ratan found the ground missing beneath his feets…he felt weak in his knees and was about to fall but he took the support of the wall.

Purvi was totally changed after that incident she used to get scared even with her father's touch….her mental and psychological health was badly affected with the incident…Ratan was feeling totally shattered and devastated seeing his beloved daughter who is his life in such bad condition…his blood was boiling in anger he just wanted to kill that bastered who dared to play with her daughter's life…

It was night time Sarla was feeding Purvi…meanwhile Ratan entered inside…Purvi got scared and hided her face behind her mother clutching her arm tightly..

Sarla - Purvi! darrne ka kono baat nahi hai…babuji hai tumhare dekho!

Purvi didn't looked at him she was feeling very scared…he indicated sarla to ask her the name of the person.

Sarla (calmly) - beta! humare jaane ke baad ghar par kaun aaya tha?

Purvi started breathing heavily remembering the incident….sweat formed on her forehead….she started crying hugging her mother

Purvi (scared) - cha….chachaji!

Ratan was hell shocked to hear this…he couldn't believe his own brother could do something like this….he tighten his fist in anger…his blood was boiling….

 **Some Days Later**

Ratan was seating on his chair rolling a gun in his hand…some men were standing in front of him holding his younger brother…he had fly away after the incident but Ratan's men succeeded in finding him.

Uncle (pleading) - bhaiya ji! humse bahut bada galti ho gaya! humko maaf kar dijiye…he falls on his feets crying begging for his life

Ratan (holding his hairs) - galti nahi gunaah hua hai tumse! aur gunaaho ki koi maafi nahi hoti…hoti hai to sirf saja….saala tumhara himmat kaise hua humare beta ji ki jindagi ke saath khilwad karne ka!

Uncle (joining hands crying) - humko maaf kar dijiye! humko pata nahi kya ho gaya tha!

Ratan (gritting his teeths) - saala insaan ke roop mai jaanwar nikle tum…tumne jo kiya hai na usski koi maafi nahi hai….betaji! jara bahar aaiye…he shouted loudly

Purvi came there along with sarla….she got scared seeing her uncle and hided her face in her mother's chest.

Ratan (getting up) - aapko darrne ka kono jarurat nahi hai…aapne kuch galat nahi kiya hai! darrna unnko chahiye jinhone kuch galat kiya ho…

He moved close to Purvi and handed her the gun…Purvi was shocked her hands tremble and the gun falls down from her hand.

Ratan - kabhi kabhi insaan ko khud hi hathiyar uthaane padte hai! aurat durga aur lakshami ka roop hai lekin jarurat padne par vo kaali ka roop bhi leti hai…he handed the gun to her….chalaiye goli aur khatam kar dijiye apne gunahgaar ko!

Sarla (shocked) - ye kya bol rahe hai aap? 10 saal ki bachi hai ye…aap isse bandook pakda rahe hai?

Ratan - hum ache se jaante hai ki hum kya kar rahe hai….his eyes filled with tears…dekhiye humare betaji ko kitni dari hui rehti hai ye…humare betaji ko hum aise nahi dekh sakte…Ratan Thakur ki beti kamjor nahi hai…hum apni beti ko itna majboot banaynege ki unnhe kisi aur ki raksha ki jarurat na pade vo apni raksha khud kar sake!

Sarla (trying to protest) - aap…

Ratan (showing his palm) - aap durr rahiye Inn sabse….he looked at Purvi…betaji! chalaiye goli!

Purvi's hands were trembling…Ratan holds her hand and pointed the gun on his brother…he was pleading, crying,begging for forgiveness and his life…Ratan make Purvi press the trigger and the bullet got shot right on his heart….he died on the spot…Purvi was still in shock she was standing like a statue holding the gun.

Ratan was a very powerful man and succeeded from falling into any police enquiry…

Purvi was in trauma…she gone through many counselling sessions and psychological treatments…after many years treatment love and care she started leading a normal life again but she used to get anxioty and panic attacks occasionally.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Sarla (crying) - 10 saal ki umar mai Purvi ke babuji ne usse bandook pakda di aur fir vo bandook kabhi usske haath se chutti hi nahi.

Sachin was astonished to hear the truth…he sat down on the bed with a thud not able to decide how to react what to do.

 **A/N - I am sorry if anything portrayed in this story hurts anyone's sentiments...I don't know when will be the next update! Happy Ganesh Chaturthi to all of you.**


	15. Chapter 15

Purvi was in her room switching channels on TV.…accidentally she switched to a news channel and was shocked to hear the news of Daya being arrested on rape charges…

Purvi - bhaiya jail mai hai? nahi! aisa kaise ho sakta hai? hume kisi ne kuch bataya bhi nahi…hume jaana hoga unnse milne!

She started walking outside with fast steps and suddenly she collided with someone coming from opposite direction….she lifted her face up and saw Sachin.

Sachin - aree thoda aaram se!

Purvi (panic) - misterji! bhaiya ko police…unnhone kucho nahi kiya hai...humara bhai itni nich harkat kabhi kar hi nahi sakta! vo nirdosh hai.

Sachin (hugging her) - shhhh! shant ho jaao….he separated her…kuch nahi hoga Daya ko! tum pehle baitho aaram se.

He took her near the bed holding her shoulder and make her sit down.

Sachin (trying to console) - don't worry! Shreya sab kuch sambhal legi...kuch nahi hoga Daya ko!

Purvi (shocked) - isska matlab aapko sab kuch pehle se pata tha? aapne hume kyu nahi bataya?

Sachin - kyunki hum nahi chahte the ki tum bekar mai pareshan ho!

Purvi (tightening her fist) - humri pareshani ka to pata nahi par sasura jissne bhi e (ye) ghinona harkat kiya hai u (uss) ladki ke saath u (uss) ko hum chodenge naahi! saala paatal mai bhi chupkar baitha hoga na to bhi humse nahi bachega!

Sachin (holding her shoulders) - thik hai humari jhansi ki raani mat chodna kisi ko! par filhaal tum so jaao...kal hum tumhe tumhare babuji ke ghar le chalenge!

Purvi was surprised at his sudden changed behaviour towards her…

Purvi - aapka tabiyat to thik hai na misterji?…she checked his forehead

Sachin (confused) - humari tabiyat ko kya hua hai? hum to bilkul thik hai.

Purvi - nahi u aap humare saath itna pyaar se pesh aa rahe hai to isiliye puch liya!

Sachin (cupping her face) - tum bahut bahadur ho Purvi…sach mai bahut strong ho tum! I am proud of you….he kisses her forehead

Purvi (not understanding) - hum kuch samjhe nahi? aap aisa kaahe bol rahe hai?

Sachin - kuch nahi! tum so jaao abhi.

Purvi got up from bed and turned to go.

Sachin - aree vaha kaha jaa rahi ho?

Purvi - sofa par sone jaa rahe hai!

Sachin - tum bed par so jaao! hum sofe par so jaayenge.

Purvi (shocked) - hum kaise?

Sachin - aaj ke baad hum sofe par soyenge aur tum bed par.

Purvi - par…

Sachin - no arguments….he make her lay down on the bed…aankhe band karo aur so jaao!

Purvi (in mind) - e misterji ko kaa ho gaya achanak se?

Sachin (in mind) - pata nahi hum tumse kabhi pyaar kar paayenge ya nahi lekin hum tumhari izzat jarur karne lage hai…tum sach mai bahut strong ho aur tumhari yahi baat tumhe dusro se alag banati hai…

 **some days later**

Shreya reached the hospital where the rape victim was admitted….she tried to ask the doctor about the condition of the victim but they refused to tell her anything since it was a very confidential information of a very sensitive rape case.…she was walking outside when suddenly someone grabbed her hand and pulled her in a corner….

Shreya (shocked) - Mansi! tum yaha?

Mansi - haan! hum iss hospital mai nurse hai.

Shreya (smiling)- that's good to hear! bahut saalo baad mil rahe hai hum dono….kaisi ho tum?

Mansi (worried) - hum bilkul thik hai Shreya lekin iss hospital mai kuch bhi thik nahi hai!

Shreya - kya hua hai Mansi? all okay?

Mansi - hum jaante hai ye bahut hi confidential information hai lekin tum humari bachpan ki dost ho isiliye hum tumhari madad karna chahte hai.…tum please kisi ko mat batana ki tumhe ye sab humne bataya hai!

Shreya (assuring) - don't worry Mansi! hum kisi ko kuch nahi bateyenge….aakhir baat kya hai?

Mansi - vo ladki jo yaha admit hai….usska gang rape hua hai…Shreya was shocked to hear this…..aur rape ke baad usske sharir par chaaku se kahi vaar kiye gaye hai jiski vajah se usski haalat bahut critical hai! lekin…

Shreya - lekin kya?

Mansi (worriedly) - bahut bade log involve hai iss case mai….reports tak badal di gai hai! Daya Thakur ka DNA sample victim se mile DNA se match nahi kar raha tha initial reports mai lekin jo reports police ko bheji gai hai ussme result positive hai.

Shreya (shocked) - ye..ye tum kya bol rahi ho Mansi?

Mansi - hum bilkul sach bol rahe hai…agar kisi ko pata chala ki humne ye information tumhe di hai to humare liye bahut problem ho jaayegi! tum please kisi ko mat batana.

Shreya (assuring) - don't worry Mansi! hum kisi ko kuch nahi batayenge….tum nahi jaanti aaj tumne humari kitni badi madad ki hai…she hugs her…thank you so much!

Mansi looked around making sure nobody has seen her with Shreya and left from there.

Shreya was driving her car going towards the police station…she was passing from a ganesh temple and thought to take blessings of god….she was standing in front of the Idol praying.

Shreya (praying) - hey ganpati bappa! aap to vighanharta hai…sabke vighno ko harr lete hai! aaj hume aapki madad ki bahut jarurat hai…saare saboot Daya ke khilaf hai.…humari to kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha hai hum kya kare…aap hi koi raashta dikhao bappa! hume itni himmat do ki hum ye case lad sake aur Daya ko begunaah saabit kar sake.

she left the temple and was about to enter inside her car when a small kid of nearly 10 years of age came to her.

Kid (forwarding a letter) - didi! ye aapke liye.

Shreya (taking the letter) - ye kisne diya aapko?

The kid ran from there immediately….she tried to stop him but all in vain…she opened the letter.

"Daya Thakur ka case chod de varna teri aisi haalat karenge ki kisi ko muhh dikhane laayak nahi rahegi"

Shreya was shocked to read the letter..

Shreya (in mind) - ye letter kisne bheja hoga? Daya se baat karke dekhte hai ek baar…she sat inside her car and headed towards the police station

She reached the police station and entered inside Daya's cell.…he was seating on bench looking down.

Shreya (softly) - Daya!

Daya (looking at her) - madamji aap!

Shreya - Daya! hum aapse jo bhi puchenge usska sach sach jawab dijiyega….he nodded his head…aapka koi aisa dushman hai jo aapke saath aisa kar sakta hai? kisi ke saath koi jhagda aapsi dushmani?

Daya - jhagda aur dushmani to humara lagbhag aadhe patna ke logo se hai…he remembered something…haan madamji eko (ek) aadmi hai jo e (ye) kar sakta hai!

Shreya - kaun?

Daya - Sandeep Rana! humare babuji ki opposition party ka umeedvar (candidate) u (vo) humare babuji ko harane ke liye kisi bhi hadd tak jaa sakta hai.

Shreya (understanding) - thik hai! hum pata karne ki koshish karte hai.…she turned to go

Daya - madamji?

Shreya (turning to him) - haan boliye?

Daya (teary) - kaa sach mai e (ye) case khatam hone ke baad aap hume chodkar chali jaayengi?

Shreya (calmly) - Daya! humari pehle bhi iss par baat ho chuki hai…ye case khatam hote hi humare raashte ek dusre se humesha ke liye alag ho jaayenge aur humara decision bilkul nahi badlega.

Daya - madamji! kya ek aur mauka nahi de sakti aap humare rishte ko? hum vaada karte hai aapse hum apne aap ko pura badal denge…aap jaisa chahengi vaise bann jaayenge! hume chodkar mat jaaiye hum nahi reh paayenge aapke bina.

Shreya (stern) - hum chalte hai Daya! hume der ho rahi hai.…she walked out

Daya (in mind) - hum kaise bataye aapko madamji…pyaar karne lage hai hum aapse! aapke bina nahi reh sakte hum.….a tear rolled down his cheeks

 **At Thakur House**

Everyone were seating in the hall including Sachin and Purvi…they were watching the news.

Reporter - Kalyani rape case mai aane wale election ke candidate Ratan Thakur ke bete Daya Thakur ko giraftaar kiya gaya hai…kya sach mai Daya Thakur ne hi Kalyani Sharma ka rape kiya hai? kya ek aise candidate ko humara neta chunna sahi hoga jiske bete ne rape jaisa serious crime kiya ho?

Ratan angrily switched off the TV and throw the glass down which he was holding in his hand.

Purvi (trying to calm him down) - babuji shant ho jaaiye!

Ratan (angrily) - ye sab opposition ka chaal hai! humara beta itni ghatiya harkat kabhi nahi kar sakta.

Voices - Daya Thakur Haaye Haaye!

They heard some voices coming from outside the house….they were shocked to see people gathered around their house holding hoardings in their hands "Justice For Kalyani" all were looking very angry.

Ratan and Purvi were trying to calm them down but nobody was ready to listen anything…Sachin immediately called the police…people started throwing stones on them…a stone was about to hit Purvi but Sachin comes in between and the stone hits on his head.…meanwhile the police reached and started taking the control over the people.

Purvi (shocked) - misterji! kitna khoon nikal raha hai…aap andar chaliye!

He took him inside and started doing his dressing…she was cleaning his wound with the dettol blowing air on it while Sachin was just looking at her blankly.

Purvi (angrily) - kaa jarurat tha hero banne ka! hum apni raksha khud kar sakte hai…she put the bandage on his head…humare hisse ka chot khamka aapko lag gaya….she snapped her fingers near his face…sunn bhi rahe hai aap hum kya bol rahe hai?

Sachin came out of his trance….he was about to answer her but his phone rang and he had to attend the call.

Sachin (cutting the call) - Purvi! hume ek bahut important kaam se immediately Mumbai jaana hoga….lekin aisi haalat mai hum kaise jaaye hume samajh nahi aa raha!

Purvi (assuring) - aap jaaiye! kaam bhi to jaruri hai…yaha hum sab sambhal lenge!

Sachin - are you sure?

Purvi - haan! aap aaram se jaaiye.

Sachin nodded his head in yes with a light smile.

Shreya managed to get the details of the number from which Daya got the message from her friend Priya who was working in a mobile company.….the number belonged to Sandeep Rana's son Sumit Rana…

Shreya (in mind) - Sumit Rana! isski saari kundali nikaalni padegi.

She hired a private detective and got all the details about Sumit…she even got some evidence of his presence in the godown on the same day on which the incident happened…she was fully sure that Sumit was involve in the rape.

 **Some Days Later**

The court proceeding was taking place…Shreya managed to prove Daya innocent with the help of the evidence she collected and the original DNA report of the victim...Sumit was sent on remand since they didn't had any solid evidence which proves him guilty in the case…police was taking Sumit outside but he stopped near Shreya.

Sumit (slow voice) - aapko samjhaya tha humne ki iss case se durr rahiye lekin aap nahi maani…iss duniya ki sabse badi galti ki hai aapne ye case ladkar…he smiles sarcastically…isska return gift bahar aapka intzar kar raha hai…..Hahahhahhaha….he laughs evilly….bahut pachtayengi aap vakil madam…he gritted his teeths

Shreya (angrily) - tumhari Inn dhamkiyo se darrte nahi hai hum!

Sumit - All The Best Vakil Madam…hahahhhahhaa!

The police dragged him from there…Shreya wiped away her thoughts and walked outside…Daya ran close to Shreya.

Daya (hugging her) - Thaanku Madamji!

Shreya (separating him) - ye case khatam hua aur humara saath bhi…aaj ke baad hum kabhi ek dusre ke saamne bhi nahi aayenge!

Daya (shocked) - Madamji…

Shreya - please Daya! humari iss baare mai baat ho chuki hai…hum chalte hai hume late ho raha hai!

Shreya started walking from there…Daya was feeling totally broken from inside tears were continuously flowing from his eyes…he turned and started walking in opposite direction from Shreya.

Shreya was walking lost in her own thoughts…meanwhile someone tapped on her shoulder..as soon as she turned the person throw something on her face….she covered her face with her hands and a loud painful scream escaped from her mouth.

Daya turned hearing her screaming sound and was hell shocked….

Daya (loudly) - Madamjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

 **In Mumbai**

Sachin was not feeling well and was having a fever…he was in a hospital for his checkup…while leaving the hospital he saw Ahana entering inside doctor's cabin.….he was surprised to see her after 3long months.

Sachin (in mind) - Ahana yaha kya kar rahi hai?

He walked towards the cabin and opened the door slightly…the doctor was talking to Ahana.

Doctor - Ahana! kitni baar bola hai mene aapko ki apna dhayan rakha kijiye….you are 4 months pregnant! aisi haalat mai aapko bahut careful rehna chahiye.

Sachin was hell shocked to hear this…he didn't know how to react…his mind stopped working for a moment.

Ahana - thank you doctor! mai apna dhyaan rakhungi.

Ahana walked out of the cabin and was shocked to see Sachin infront of her.

A/N - I am overwhelmed with the love you showered on this story…thank you so much! hope to get same love in upcoming chapters also…keep reading and reviewing! I am short of time now a days will try to update my other stories soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Mehra and Thakur family was seating outside the ICU worriedly…Daya was crying silently covering his face with his palms while Purvi was trying to console him...

Purvi (keeping hand on his shoulder) - bhaiya kucho nahi hoga bhabhi ko…sab thik ho jaayega!

Daya (tears flowing)- ye sab humari vajah se hua hai….naa madamji humara case ladti aur naa hi unnke saath ye sab hota.…madam ji ki e haalat ke jimmedar hum hai…hum hai jimmedar…he hugs Purvi and breaks down

Purvi (rubbing his back) - sab thik ho jaayega bhaiya….sambhaliye apne aap ko!

SachinM (crying) - pata nahi kis ki najar lag gai humare bacho ko.

Purvi (in mind) - ye sab kaa ho raha hai humare parivar ke saath….mann bahut hi ghabra raha hai! aisa lag raha hai jaise sab kuch bikharne wala hai…hey bhagwan hume itni himmat dena ki hum sab kuch sambhal sake…apne parivar ko tutne se bacha sake!

 **In Mumbai**

Ahana was shocked to see Sachin infront of her…many questions were running inside Sachin's mind….he just wanted answers for all of them.

Sachin - Ahana! tu..tum pregnant ho?

Ahana was stunned at his sudden question….how he came to know about this? she never wanted him to know this….

Ahana (trying to avoid) - tum yaha par kya kar rahe ho Sachin?

Sachin - ye humare sawal ka jawab nahi hai Ahana!

Ahana ignored him and started walking outside...Sachin was shocked at her behavior he too followed her calling her name but she was in no mood to listen anything….Sachin was very angry by now that was enough of his tolerance.

They were in the parking lot...Ahana was going towards her car when Sachin stopped her holding her arm tightly.

Ahana (trying to free herself) - mera haath chodo Sachin!

Sachin (tightening grip) - you can't ignore me like this….you have to answer me!

Ahana (angrily) - leave my hand Sachin….you are hurting me!

Sachin freed her arm and took a deep breath calming himself down.

Sachin (holding her shoulders) - please Aanu batao hume! kya humne jo suna vo sach hai? kya tum pregnant ho?

Ahana (jerking his hand) - it's Ahana Kashyap for you….aur haaan hu mai pregnant lekin ye tumhara bacha nahi hai….she said avoiding eye contact

Sachin (in disbelief) - humara bacha nahi hai to kiska bacha hai ye Ahana?

Ahana (angrily) - it's none of your business Mr. Sachin Mehra!

Sachin (holding her arm) - you are 4 months pregnant dammit! I need to know just tell me!

Ahana (shouting) - iss bache ke baap ka naam janna chahte ho na to suno….tum ho iss bache ke baap….you are the father of my unborn child…she kept her head on his chest and breaks down clutching his shirt tightly

Sachin was stunned to hear the truth though he somewhere knew this but his mind was not completely prepared for it.….he didn't know how to react and was standing like a statue

Sachin (stammering) - tu…tumne hume pehle kyu nahi bataya ye sab?

Ahana - kya batati mai tumhe ki mai tumhare bache ki maa banne wali hu? tumhari shadi ho chuki hai Sachin tum ab kisi aur ke pati ho…mera koi haq nahi banta ki mai tumhari life mai problems create karu….she wiped her tears.…chale jaao yaha se Sachin! please go from here.

Sachin (shocked) - ye tum kya bol rahi ho?

Ahana - to aur kya bolu mai? meri kismat bhi ajeeb hai...tumhari shadi ke baad mujhe pata chala ki mai pregnant hu….tears started rolling down her cheeks…mujhe samajh hi nahi aaya ki mai iss baat ki khusi manau ya dukh…mom ne kaha ki mai ye bacha abort karwa du lekin mera dil nahi maana….

Sachin - tumhe ek baar hume batana to chahiye tha? hum koi na koi solution dhund lete!

Ahana (angrily) - kya solution dhundte tum? kya tum apni wife ko divorce de dete? kya tum mujjse shadi karke mere bache ko apna naam de dete?

Sachin was stunned at her questions…he didn't had any answer for them at the moment...meanwhile his phone rang it was from Purvi…he glanced at Ahana then at the mobile screen…he was in a dilemma not able to decide anything.…he cuts the call…

Ahana - mai chalti hu mujhe late ho raha hai!

Sachin (assuring) - ye bacha hum dono ka hai Aanu aur isski jimmedari bhi hum dono ki hai….he cupped her face….I promise hum sab kuch thik kar denge!

Ahana - aisa koi vaada mat karna Sachin jo tum pura na kar sako….mai chalti hu….she sat inside her car and headed towards her house

Sachin was freezed at his place still looking in her car's direction….he came out of his trance with the sound of the ringtone…he picked the call and was shocked to hear the news about Shreya…his eyes filled with tears and the mobile slips from his hand.

 **At Hospital**

Daya was in doctor's cabin inquiring about Shreya's condition.

Daya - madam ji thik to ho jaayegi na?

Doctor - vo khatre se bahar hai lekin acid attack ki vajah se unnki gardan (neck) ka aadha hissa aur baaye (left) gaal (cheek) ka aadha yaani ki nichla hissa buri tarah se jal gaya hai…Daya was hell shocked….jaan to bach gai hai lekin ab jindagi itni aasaan nahi hogi unnke liye….mene apne career mai aise kahi cases dekhe hai…aise mai insaan apna aatamvishwas (self confidence) kho deta hai…

Daya - hum aisa nahi hone denge…hum madamji ka pura khayal rakhenge unnka aatamvishwas hum khone nahi denge.

Doctor - kehne aur karne mai bahut farak hota hai Mr. Thakur….aise mai to sage sambandhi ya tak ki maa baap bhi saath chod dete hai…ache ache logo ke pair dagmaga jaate hai…abhi to unnke chehre par bandage hai kuch din baad jab bandage hatega tab hi aap decide kijiyega ki aap mai unnka saath nibhane ki himmat hai ya nahi…Best of luck!

Daya was standing near the ICU gate watching Shreya from the window glass….she was laying on the bed…her face and neck area was totally covered with the white bandage…Daya's heart was aching he was feeling guilty for her condition...tears were continuously flowing from his eyes.

Sachin reached the hospital….Purvi ran towards him and started crying hugging him.….Sachin was standing still he didn't returned the hug

Sachin (separating her) - Sh…Shreya kaha hai? hume usse dekhna hai.

Purvi - doctor ne kaha hai ki kuch dino tak hum mai se koi bhi unnse nahi mil sakta…

Sachin ignored her completely and ran towards the ICU…he saw Shreya from the window glass…tears started flowing from his eyes seeing his beloved sister in such bad condition.…meanwhile he felt a hand on his shoulder…he turned and saw Purvi..

Purvi (assuring) - sab thik ho jaayega!

Sachin couldn't control his emotions and breaks down hugging her tightly burying his face in her shoulder.

Sachin (crying) - ye kya ho gaya humari bahen ke saath! kya galti thi usski…kyu hua usske saath aisa!

Purvi was trying to console him but all in vain…he kept on crying still hugging her.

Shreya was shifted to a ward…she was seating on the bed…a mirror was placed infront of her on a table..one nurse was removing bandages from her face…

Shreya was shocked to see herself in the mirror….half of her neck area and lower part of her left cheek was totally burnt…tears formed in her eyes..she was not able to recognize herself…she touched burnt area of her left cheek….her skin felt like a rubber…it looked like she was wearing a brownish mask or something…she felt disgusted with her own self.

Shreya (panic) - na..nahi! ye…ye mai nahi hu..…this is not me….this is not me….she loudly shouted

she picked the jug from the side table and throw it on the mirror….the mirror breaks down in pieces making a noise…Daya was shocked to see her getting violent….he ran towards her and holds her from her shoulder trying to calm her down but she pushed him aside..she picked a surgical knife which was kept on the table and was about to slit her wrist but the nurse stopped her…she was becoming violent it was getting difficult for them to control her…the nurse inject sedatives in her arm and she got unconscious.

Daya glanced at Shreya….her face was not beautiful anymore…their were many scars…her skin was melted off and the brownish scars on her face and neck were just horrible…his eyes filled with tears and guilt…he couldn't stand there any longer and left the place.

 **some days later**

Sachin and Purvi were climbing the stairs of a temple to fulfill his mother's mannat….Purvi was very tired she sat down in the middle of the way…

Purvi - bass ab hum aur siddhiya nahi chadd sakte…humare pair bahut dard kar rahe hai!

Sachin - maa ne mannat maangi thi puri to karni hi padegi…

Purvi - humse nahi chala jaayega misterji!

Sachin understood she is very tired...he thought something and picked her up in his arms…Purvi was shocked at his sudden act but didn't said anything…she wrapped her hands around his neck…he glanced at her she was smiling…he felt a pinch in his heart tears formed in his eyes because of the guilt…he looked away from her and started climbing the stairs carrying her.

"misterji hum aapse bahut pyaar karte hai…aap ek baar bol kar to dekhiye! hum haste haste aapke liye apna jaan de denge"

"hume chodkar mat jaaiye misterji…hum aapke bina nahi reh paayenge"

Purvi's words echoed in his ears making him feeling more guilty….he was in dillema not able to decide anything…they reached the temple and he kept her down.

He glanced at her…she was standing closing her eyes praying to the idol…he couldn't stand there any longer and walks out.

Sachin was seating near the pond in the backside area of temple throwing stones in the water…he was not able to decide anything…

Sachin (inner voice1) - itna kya soch rahe ho Sachin? Ahana tumhara pehla pyaar hai…tumhare bache ki maa banne wali hai vo! tum usske saath galat nahi kar sakte!

Inner voice2 - Purvi patni hai tumhari…shadi ka rishta koi majak nahi hai ki jab man chahe jod liya jab man chahe tod diya…tum Purvi ko dhokha nahi de sakte!

Inner voice1 - ye mat bhulo Sachin ki Purvi ne jabardasti shadi ki thi tumse…bandook ki nok par joda gaya hai ye rishta aur tum to humesha se ahana se pyaar karte the to fir aaj ye kashmkash kyu?

Inner voice 2 - shadi jaise bhi hui ho lekin sach yahi hai ki Purvi tumhari patni hai aur tum usske saath galat nahi kar sakte…

Inner voice 1 - aur ahana ka kya? tumhare hone wale bache ko kya? Baap ka apne bache ke liye jo pyaar hota hai vo kisi bhi rishte se upar hota hai aur vaise bhi tum ahana se pyaar karte ho…vaqt aa gaya hai Sachin iss jhuthi shadi se aazad hone ka!

Inner voice 2 - nahi tum aisa nahi kar sakte…Purvi ke dil par kya gujregi? kya tum sach mai ab bhi ahana se pyaar karte ho?

Sachin covered his ears with his hands to prevent the noises falling into his ears…it was very difficult situation for him…he was not able to decide anything!

 **At Mehra House**

Shreya was totally shattered and devastated after the acid attack…she survived but had no hope left from her life…she felt it would have been better if she had died that day…atleast she wouldn't have to live the nightmare her life had become now.

she stopped going out and used to stay in her room only…her room had no mirror because she was not couragious enough to look at her reflection…

Not only her face was destroyed but also her dreams,life,hope and soul.…she wish it was just a nightmare and after she wake up from her sleep everything is alright again but unfortunately this nightmare was now reality of her life and no matter how hard she try to run away from it she just can not do it.

Daya gathered some courage and came to meet her…he entered inside her room..

Daya (softly) - madamji!

Shreya was shocked to see him…she immediately covered herself with the blanket…

Shreya (loudly) - kyu aaye hai aap yaha? jaaiye yaha se….please go from here!

Daya was shocked at her behavior…she was seating on the floor covering her body with the blanket trying to hide her scars…she was not the confident girl anymore he once knew…

Daya stepped close to her and kept a hand on her shoulder…she jerked his hand..

Shreya (shouting) - jaao yaha se…mujhe kisi se nahi milna! jaao yaha se…

Daya (teary) - madamji!

Shreya (loudly) - humne kaha jaao yaha se...just go!

Daya stepped back getting scared from her high pitch…he had never seen her this much angry..

Shreya's mother came there running hearing her loud voices….she hugged Shreya and started rubbing her back trying to calm her down..

SachinM (looking at him) - kyu aaye hai aap yaha?

Daya - hum madamji se milne…

SachinM - aap chale jaaiye yaha se!

Daya - hum kaise jaa sakte hai? madamji ko jarurat hai humara…he started walking towards Shreya

ShreyaM (stopping him) - ruk jaaiye! agar aap mai humari beti ka saath nibhane ki himmat ho to hi ye chaar kadam ki duri tay kijiye varna chale jaaiye yaha se!

Daya was stunned hearing her statement…he started questioning his own self…Will he be able to love her with all her scars? Will he be able to support her?

many questions were running inside his mind….he tried to step forward but something stopped him…he closed his eyes and remember Shreya's face full of scars…he opened his eyes with a jerk…his eyes filled with tears and his hands started getting cold…he couldn't gather the courage to walk this small distance of 4 steps….this is not going to be easy…

Does he really love her? or was he just attracted to her because of her beauty….her face is not beautiful anymore…it is full of scars…will he be able to love her now?

many thoughts were running inside his mind…he stepped back and left the house with tears…

 **A/N - Shreya had lost her confidence while Daya is not courageous enough to hold her hand...what will be Sachin's decision! Ahana or Purvi? Will Daya be able to accept Shreya after all this? will this storm break the couples apart? stay tuned with the story...keep reading and reviewing.**


	17. Chapter 17

Days passed like this…Shreya was not able to step outside her house because of the fear of the unwanted attention she would be subjected to….her face,her identity was stolen…she was anxious that her appearance will become the centre of all glares…stares filled with pity,that renders her weak or disgust…

she gathers some courage and decided to go out on her family's insistence….she was walking in the market with her face covered with a scarf...her scarf fly off due to the wind and her face was now visible to everyone…one small kid got scared seeing her and hided his face in his mother's stomach…Shreya was feeling disgusted…she picked her scarf and immediately covers her face with it…she looked around..people shunning away from her,laughing and passing comments on her because of her outer appearance..her life was already a living hell and the society was worsening it for her…

She couldn't stand there any longer and runs away from the place as fast as she could…suddenly she collided with someone...she lifted her face up and saw Daya…

Daya (concerned) - madamji! aap thik to hai?

Shreya (angrily) - kyu aaye hai aap yaha? hasne aaye hai hum par? majak udaane aaye hai humara?…she removed her scarf roughly….udaaiye majak…hasiye! hasiye na…she shouted

Daya felt a pinch in his heart seeing her in so much pain...

Daya - madamji! aap apne aap ko taklif pahuchana band kijiye…jo kuch bhi hua ussme aapka to kono galti nahi hai!

Shreya (teary) - sahi kaha aapne…jo kuch bhi bura hua hai na aajtak humare saath unn sab ke jimmedar aap hai…jab se aap humari jindagi mai aaye hai sab kuch bura hi ho raha hai humare saath…humari galti na hote hue bhi sehna to hume hi pad raha hai…ghinn aane lagi hai hume apne aap se…humari jindagi aur hum sabke liye ek majak bann kar reh gaye hai…ek gossip ka topic bann kar reh gaye hai hum logo ke liye…log hume aisi najro se dekhte hai jaise hum koi bahut ghinoni chiz ho….itna bebas, itna majboor humne apni jindagi mai kabhi mehsoos nahi kiya jitna ab kar rahe hai.

Tears formed in Daya's eyes…he felt as if someone had stabbed a knife in his heart…the pain was unbearable for him…the person who he love the most is in great pain all because of him..it was the worst feeling of the world…he was feeling very helpless

Shreya (holding his collar) - kyu aaye aap humari jindagi mai.…she breaks down clutching his collar

Daya's heart aches he just wanted to take away all her pain…he wanted to hug her and tell that no matter what he is with her but was not courageous enough to do so…Shreya falls on her knees still crying…Daya turned to other side with a very heavy heart and left from there..

 **In Mumbai**

Ahana was crying seating in her room hugging Sachin's picture..

Voice - aise aansu bahane se kuch nahi hoga Aanu!

Ahana looked towards the room door and found her mother 'Rekha' standing.…she immediately wiped her tears and hided the frame behind her back.

Rekha (coming closer) - tum ye thik nahi kar rahi ho aanu! aajkal ki duniya mai haq maangne se nahi milta balki chinna padta hai!

Ahana - please mumma! Sachin par mera koi haq nahi hai…vo sirf mera past hai!

Rekha (in disbelief) - past ko tumne past rehne kaha diya?…she make her stand holding her arm…agar tum bhul gai ho to mai tumhe yaad dila du…tumhare pat mai Sachin ka bacha pal raha hai…arre apne liye na sahi to kam se kam apne bache ke bare mai hi soch kar kuch karo.

Ahana (freeing her hand) - Mumma…she glares at her angrily

Rekha(warningly)- don't give me this look….mujhe to ye samajh nahi aa raha hai ki tu uss ladki ke bare mai itna kyu soch rahi hai? kisi aur ke baare mai nahi sirf apne bache ke baare mai soch…aree ek maa apne bache ke liye kuch bhi karne ko taiyar ho jaati hai! thoda apne dimag ka istemaal kar aur soch…she angrily left the room

Ahana sat down on the bed with a thud…tears started rolling down her cheeks…she touched her belly.

Ahana - meri to kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha hai ki mai kya karu? sab kuch kitna complicated hai.

 **In Patna**

Daya was seating near a pond crying silently remembering Shreya….he was feeling very guilty somewhere he was responsible for her condition

Daya (inner voice) - ye sab saala tumhari vajah se hua hai…tumhare bure karmo ka saja madamji ko mil raha hai...tum kehte ho tum pyaar karte ho madamji se? pyaar itna bujhdil nahi hota…saala tumhara pyaar to bahut hi khokhla aur kamjor nikla jo tumhare pair itna dagmaga rahe hai…

Daya (crying) - humari kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha hai hum kya kare…humara dil baar baar kehta hai ki hum madamji ka haath thaam le lekin pata nahi kaahe humare kadam badhte badhte ruk jaate hai…

Daya was lost in his own thoughts…his heart and mind were struggling he was not able to take any decision…suddenly he heard a sudden sound of water as if someone had jumped inside it…he looked in his left side and saw Shreya's duppata inside the pond he understood she had jumped inside…he was shocked and without wasting any more second he too jumped inside the water.

Daya came out of the water carrying Shreya in his arms…she was unconscious by now..

Daya (patting her cheeks) - madamji aankhe kholiye…aankhe kholiye madamji!

Shreya opened her eyes and was shocked to see herself safe…she got angry upon Daya for saving her.

Shreya (angrily) - kyu bachaya aapne hume? aapki problem kya hai? naa hume chain se jeene dete hai naa marne dete hai.

Daya (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahi hai madamji?

Shreya (crying) - tang aa gaye hai hum apni jindagi se…nahi saha jaata ab humse! ye jahhanum jaisi jindagi jeene se to acha hai ki hum marr hi jaaye.

Daya immediately hugged her she tried to push him away but he tighten his grip on her.

 **At Mehra House**

Sachin was seating in his room covering his face with his palms…he had taken his decision but was not sure how to tell Purvi about it…he was very frustrated and angry upon himself…meanwhile Purvi entered inside the room

Purvi - misterji! saasu maiya khaane ke liye niche bula rahi hai aapko.

Sachin (without looking at her) - hume bhook nahi hai…tum khaa lo!

Purvi - aise kaise bhook nahi hai…aapne nashta bhi nahi kiya subah…koi bahana nahi chahiye humko! chaliye chup chap khaana kha lijiye.

Sachin (irritated) - humne kaha na hume nahi khana hai…jaao tum yaha se!

Purvi - kaa baat hai misterji? aap itna pareshan kaahe lag rahe hai?

Sachin (calmly) - koi problem nahi hai…tum jaao yaha se! hume kuch der akela chod do.

Purvi (stubbornly) - aise kaise aapko akela chod de…jab tak aap hume nahi batayenge ki aap pareshan kyu hai hum kahi nahi jaayenge…bataiye na kaa hua hai? kono pareshani hai kaa?

Sachin (angrily) - tumhe koi bhi baat ek baar mai samajh mai nahi aati hai? humne kaha na hume kuch der ke liye akela chod do! jaao yaha se…he shouted

Purvi (shocked) - aap itna chilla kaahe rahe hai? jab tak aap hume batayenge nahi ki aapki pirablem (problem) kya hai hume kaise pata chalega?

Sachin (angrily) - tum! tum ho humari problem…jab se tum aayi ho humari jindagi barbad karke rakh di hai tumne…tumhari vajah se aaj hum apni jindagi ke aise dorahe par aakar khade ho gaye hai ki hume kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai hum kya kare…tum to logo se apni saari zidd bandook ke sahare manwa leti ho lekin hum kya kare…he holds her shoulders tightly…batao kya kare hum?…he tighten his grip on her shoulders

Purvi was shocked at his sudden changed behaviour towards her…his tight grip on her shoulders was causing pain she was trying to free herself but he was not ready to leave her.

Sachin (teary) - hum to ek simple life jeena chahte the…Ahana ke saath bahut khush the hum,usse shadi karna chahte the lekin tumne sab barbad kar diya…his grip loosen on her…tumne apni zidd mai kitni jindagiya barbad kar di...tum bahut selfish ho bahut selfish ho tum…tumne kabhi apne siwa kisi aur ke baare mai socha hai? hum maante hai tumhare saath bahut galat hua tha tumhare bachpan mai lekin isska matlab ye nahi hai ki tumhare saare crime justify ho jaayenge..

Purvi was astonished to hear this from him…she felt as if he had slapped on her face…

Purvi (stammering) - aa…aap…aapko hum…humare baare mai sab pata tha?

Sachin - haan! ammaji ne hume sab bata diya tha!

Purvi (shocked) - fir bhi aap humare saath itna ache se pesh aa rahe the?

Sachin kept on accusing her for all her mistakes…Purvi was not in a condition to listen anything she was feeling as if someone had punched in her stomach…she felt short of breath…tears formed in her eyes…she immediately ran outside and locked herself in the store room..

She was seating on the floor wrapping her hands around her knees resting her head on the closed door…she was feeling guilty and ashamed for her deeds…

Purvi (self talk) - misterji ko humare baare mai sab pata tha fir bhi u humare saath itna pyaar se pesh aa rahe the...her eyes filled with tears…humne misterji ke saath aajtak kitna galat kiya lekin fir bhi u humare saath itna ache se….she felt a lump in her throat

She was feeling a kind of heaviness…a weighty feeling, as if she was carrying around a burden…her stomach swelled up…the beat of her heart echoed inside her…her skin dragged on her body…

Purvi (guilty) - aaj itna chota mehsoos kar rahe hai hum khud ko….sasura ghinn aa raha hai hume apne aap se….humne apni zidd mai ussi insaan ka jindagi barbad kar diya jiss se hum apna jaan se bhi jyada pyaar karte hai…hum kabhi misterji ka taklif dekh hi nahi paaye…misterji ne bilkul sahi kaha hum bahut hi sawarthi hai…bahut hi sawarthi hai hum...pyaar to khusi dene ka naam hota hai lekin humne to ussi insaan se usska saara khusi chin liya jiss se hum pyaar karne ka daava karte hai…saala humara pyaar to bahut hi khudgarz aur khokhla nikla jo hum apni khusi ke aage unnki khusi dekh hi nahi paaye…ghinn aa raha hai hume apne aap se.

she started rubbing her hands from her shoulders to her palm roughly,as if she is trying to wipe away something from her body…..she was feeling ashamed and disgusted with her ownself…feeling of guilt and shame was taking over her…she felt sick in her stomach…

Purvi - humne sab barbad kar diya…sab barbad kar diya humne…hum gunahgaar hai misterji ke! humne unnse unnka pyaar,unnki khusiya sab chinn liya…hume saja milna hi chahiye…milna hi chahiye hume saja…she started slapping herself crying bitterly

Sachin was feeling bad for bursting out on her but he ignored his feelings.

Sachin (in mind) - humne faisla kar liya hai…hum Ahana ko usska haq denge lekin hum Purvi ko ye sab kaise bataye humari kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha hai! pata nahi vo kaise react karegi? kya humara ye faisla sahi hai?…he doubts himself

Sarla was in her room changing the bedsheet…meanwhile Daya came there and started crying hugging her tightly…Sarla was shocked to see him crying for the first time ever...she separated him

Sarla (cupping his face) - kaa hua hai? tum ro kaahe rahe ho?

Daya (holding her hands) - amma! hume kucho samajh mai nahi aa raha hai hum kaa kare…aaj bahut hi tuta hua aur haara hua mehsoos kar rahe hai khud ko…aisa lag raha hai humare haath se sab kuch ret ki tarah fisal raha hai…dil aur dimag ki uljhan mai aise fass gaye hai ki tayy hi nahi kar paa rahe hai kuch…

Sarla - aao! pehle tum baitho yaha par!

she make him sit on the bed and sat beside him.

Sarla - hum samajh sakte hai tumhari kashmkash ko…hum jaante hai ye sab aasan nahi hai lekin thaan lo to mushkil bhi nahi hai!

Daya - humara mann kehta hai ki hum madamji ka haath thaam le lekin humare kadam aage badhne se pehle hi ruk jaate hai…hume kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha hai ki hum kya kare…

Sarla - tumhari jo madamji hai na u (vo) dil ki bahut hi saaf hai…ek bahut hi achi insaan hai…u ki bahari sundarta bhale hi chinn gai ho lekin u ka mann to ab bhi utna hi sundar hai jitna pehle tha…baahari sundarta ka kaa (kya) hai vo to vaqt ke saath dhal hi jaati hai lekin jo mann ki sundarta hoti hai na vo jindagi bhar nahi dhalti…aur vaise bhi sundarta jo hoti hai na vo dekhne wale ki aankho mai hoti hai…insaan ka mann sundar hona chahiye naa ki usska chehra…she holds his hands…tum humko ek baat batao…kaa tum pyaar karte ho apni madamji se?

Daya - haan! bahut hi pyaar karte hai hum madamji se.

Sarla (smiling) - fir to sochne ka jyada jarurat hi nahi hai…jaha pyaar hota hai na vaha himmat apne aap mil jaata hai…tum apne mann ka suno naa ki logo ka…tum u ko apnao lekin taras khakar nahi balki isiliye kyunki tum u ke saath rehna chahte ho…u ki himmat bano sahara nahi!

Daya (understanding) - hum samajh gaye amma…ab humko pata hai humko kaa karna hai.

Sarla smiled and kissed on his forehead lovingly…he lay down keeping his head on her laps and soon drifted to sleep.

 **A/N - Daya has decided to accept Shreya but will she accept him? Purvi has realised her mistakes and is feeling very guilty about it...Sachin has choosen Ahana over Purvi! how will their life changes? stay tuned! keep reading and reviewing.**


	18. Chapter 18

Purvi's guilt was killing her from inside…she was not able to forgive herself…she wanted to make things right may be by doing that she may be able to get rid of these guilt feelings.…Purvi decided to apologize to Sachin…she entered inside her room

Sachin (getting up) - Purvi! hume tumse baat karni hai?

Purvi simply nods her head in yes not able to meet her eyes with him.

Sachin - hume samajh mai nahi aa raha hai hum tumse ye sab kaise kahe..he closed his eyes and took a deep breath...hume tumse divorce chahiye!

Purvi was hell shocked to hear this…she looked at him with a jerk.

Purvi (stammering) - di…divo…divor…she felt a lump in her throat and couldn't complete her sentence

Sachin (guilty) - I am sorry! hum jaante hai ye sab bahut complicated hai.…humne bahut soch samajhkar ye decision liya hai.

Purvi's eyes filled with tears…she felt like her heart has been pierced in thousand pieces..…the pain was unbearable for her...

Purvi (trying to be strong) - shayad aap sahi keh rahe hai…humara alag hona hi sahi hoga…hume samajh mai aa gaya hai ki hum aapke laayak nahi hai…humne aajtak aapke saath bahut galat kiya hai! humare gunaaho ki shayad yahi saja hai…

she just wanted to run away from the place…she wanted to hide herself somewhere and cry out loud…the guilt,shame,broken heart everything was just breaking her from inside.

Sachin - aisi baat nahi hai…hum tumhe kaise samjhaye…haalaat hi kuch aise hai…Ahana pregnant hai...he closed his eyes feeling ashamed…vo humare bache ki maa banne wali hai aur aise mai hum usska saath nahi chod sakte!

Purvi get another shock when she heard the news of Ahana's pregnancy….she felt a sudden emptiness as if someone had torn her heart out of her chest.…she was totally shattered and broken from inside but was trying not to show it infront of him…she didn't wanted to trouble him more or make him feel guilty…her guilt was telling her that she deserves all this.…she couldn't stand there any longer and ran outside.

Sachin (in mind) - ye sab kya ho raha hai aur kyu ho raha hai? hum Purvi ko hurt nahi karna chahte the lekin hum kya kare…he sat on sofa holding his head

Purvi locked herself in bathroom and started crying under the shower…

Purvi - humare gunaaho ka yahi saja hai! ammaji sahi kehti thi ki sabko apne karmo ka phal issi janam mai bhugatana padta hai…hum misterji ko aur taklif nahi denge hum chale jaayenge unnki jindagi se…she was crying bitterly

It was night time Shreya was seating in a park her scars were as usual covered with the scarf…she was lost in her thoughts meanwhile Daya came there and sat beside her.

Daya (softly) - yaha akele kaahe baithi hai?

Shreya (looking at him) - aap! aap yaha kya kar rahe hai?

Daya - u hum aapse milne aapke ghar jaa rahe the lekin aapko yaha baithe dekha to yaha aa gaye…

Shreya - please jaaiye yaha se…hume akela chod dijiye!

Daya - nahi! ab hum aapko kabhi akela nahi chodenge.

Shreya looked at him in disbelief…he smiled lightly and holds her hands.

Daya - madamji humko nahi pata ki ye dil ka baat kaise kaha jaata hai lekin aaj hum aapko kehna chahte hai ki hum aapko chodkar kahi nahi jaayenge…hum jindagi bhar aapka saath nibhayenge…agni ke saamne 7 fere lete vaqt humne jo vachan liye the hum vo saare vachan nibhayenge!

Shreya (in disbelief) - 7 fere? vachan?…she smiles painfully…aapne to shayad humari jindagi narak banane ka vachan liya tha aur aapne vo vachan bahut ache se nibhaya hai…

Daya felt a pinch in his heart hearing her statement…

Daya (guilty) - hum jaante hai humne ye shadi aapke parivar se badla lene ke liye kiya tha aur humne aaj tak aapko bahut taklif bhi pahuchaya hai…humko apne kiye par sach mai bahut pachtava ho raha hai…hum bahut sharminda hai…kya aap hume ek mauka aur nahi de sakti? hum vaada karte hai hum pura koshish karenge ki hum aapko iss duniya ki saari khusiya de sake.

Shreya - aap hum par taras kha rahe hai? thank you lekin hume aapke taras aur aapki daya ki koi jarurat nahi hai…hum itne bhi kamjor nahi hai ki hume aap jaise insaan ka sahara lena pade.

Daya - hum aap par koi taras nahi khaa rahe hai…hum aapka sahara nahi aapki himmat banna chahte hai aur ye hum pura mann se bol rahe hai…madamji! hum aapse bahut pyaar karne lage hai…nahi reh sakte hum aapke bina!

Shreya was shocked to hear this sudden confession from him.

Shreya - ye aap kya bol rahe hai?…she turned to other side…aisa nahi ho sakta! humare chehre ko dekhkar log taras jarur kha sakte hai lekin pyaar nahi kar sakte…a tear rolled down her cheeks

Daya (cupping her face) - hum maante hai kuch der ke liye humare pair dagmaga gaye the lekin ab hume pata hai hume kya chahiye…hum sach mai aapse bahut pyaar karte hai madamji!

Shreya jerked his hand angrily and got up.

Shreya - chale jaaiye aap yaha se!

Daya (shocked) - ye aap kaa bol rahi hai?

Shreya (angrily) - aap samajhte kya hai apne aap ko? kya laga tha aapko ki aap humse kahenge ki aap humse pyaar karte hai aur hum aapke saath chale aayenge! kya humari khud ki koi feelings nahi hai? kya hum mai self respect nahi hai? aapne aajtak jo bhi kiya hai na humare saaath usske liye hum aapko kabhi maaf nahi kar sakte!

Daya - aap hi bataiye madamji hum aapka bharosa aur aapka pyaar jeetne ke liye kaa kare? aap jo kahengi na hum vo sab karenge…

Shreya didn't replied anything and left from there…tears formed in Daya's eyes seeing her rude behavior towards him.

 **Some days later**

Sachin entered inside the home along with Ahana and her mother…Purvi was not shocked because Sachin had already discussed about it with her.

SachinM - ye log kaun hai Sachin?

Ahana was standing bowing her head down…

Sachin(trying to hide) - vo maa actually isska naam Ahana hai! ye humare saath london mai padhti thi…ek business project ki vajah se ye patna mai hai aur yaha humare alava ye kisi ko jaanti bhi nahi hai to humne socha ki hum innko yaha le aaye…aapko koi pareshani to nahi hai na humare iss faisle se?

SachinM (understanding) - acha kiya jo innhe yaha le aaya….mehmaan to bhagwan ka roop hota hai…she looked at Ahana….isse apna hi ghar samjho beta!

Rekha (greeting) - namaste bahenji!

SachinM (smiling) - namaste!

Sachin - maa hum soch rahe the ki ye log outhouse mai rahe!

SachinM - jaisa tujhe thik lage…Purvi beta tum jara mere saath rasoi mai chalo!

Purvi nodded her head in yes…Sachin looked at her it was clearly visible that she was very hurt…he felt very bad for her…Purvi gave him a fake smile and walked towards the kitchen…it was getting difficult for her to control her tears.

Purvi went to the outhouse with dinner for Ahana and her mother…Ahana was sitting on the sofa reading a book she saw Purvi and get up.

Purvi (nervously) - u hum aapke liye khana lekar aaye hai!

Ahana nods her head simply…Purvi kept the tray on the table and turned to go but stopped on hearing Rekha's voice…

Rekha - iss khane mai jaher to nahi milaya na tumne?

Purvi was stunned to hear her question..she looked at her in disbelief.

Rekha - aise kya dekh rahi ho? mene galat kya bola? jo ladki apni zidd manwane ke liye meri beti ka kidnap kar sakti hai bandook ki nok par shadi kar sakti hai vo to kuch bhi kar sakti hai…she taunts

Ahana (stopping her) - mumma please!

Rekha rolled her eyes…Purvi's eyes filled with tears she was not able to meet her eyes with Ahana…yes she was guilty and was feeling responsible for all the mess their life has become now.

Purvi (joining hands) - humko maaf kar do ahana! hum jaante hai humne aapke saath bahut galat kiya hai agar ho sake to hume maaf kar do…she ran from there crying

Ahana felt bad for her she was not able to decide what to do.

Rekha - bilkul sahi ho raha hai uss ladki ke saath…ussne jo kiya hai na usski saja to usse milni hi chahiye!

Ahana (teary) - saja to usse mil chuki hai mumma…usska guilt ussko khaye jaa raha hai…vo khud se hi najre nahi mila paa rahi hai…ek insaan apni hi najro mai gir jaaye iss se badi aur kya saja ho sakti hai?

Rekha (in disbelief) - tujhe uss ladki se hamdardi ho rahi hai jissne teri jindagi barbad kar di?

Ahana - aap jaanti hai mumma jab mai uss se pehli baar mili thi na usski aankho mai ek aag thi, ek junoon tha apni zidd ko pura karne ka lekin aaj aisa kuch bhi nahi tha…sirf aur sirf khaalipan tha!

Daya was trying hard to convince Shreya from so many days but she was not ready to listen anything…Shreya was standing near her room window when she saw Daya standing near the tree on the backside of her house…he was looking at her without blinking his eyes..Shreya ignored him and closed the window

Shreya (in mind) - aap kyu nahi akela chod dete hume! aap chahe kuch bhi kyu na kar le hum aapko kabhi maaf nahi kar sakte.

Shreya was trying hard to sleep but she was not able to…it was already midnight…

Shreya (in mind) - Daya chale gaye honge na?

She moved to the window and was shocked to see Daya still standing at his place…he was shivering due to cold..Shreya couldn't see him in such condition and went out with a blanket…she covered him with the blanket and he smiles

Shreya (angrily) - aapki problem kya hai? ye sab karke aap kya jatana chahte hai?

Daya - yahi ki hum aapse bahut pyaar karte hai aur aap maane ya naa maane aapke dil mai bhi thodi si hi sahi lekin humare liye ek jagah jarur hai!

Shreya (angrily) - band kijiye apni ye filmy baate…she joined her hands…haath jodte hai hum aapke aage! please chale jaaiye yaha se.

Daya (stubbornly) - hum aapko chodkar kahi nahi jaayenge…he holds her hands...madamji! hum aapke liye sab kuch karna chahte hai…humne doctor se baat kiya hai u bole ki surgery se aapka chehra thik ho sakta hai..hum aapka ilaaz karwayenge!

Shreya - acha! aap humara ilaaz karwana chahte hai? aap humari surgery karwana chahte hai?

Daya nods his head in yes.

Shreya - thik hai! aap karwaiye humara ilaaz lekin apne kamaye hue paiso se.

Daya - haan to hai na humare paas paisa…bahut paisa hai humare paas!

Shreya - vo aapke nahi aapke babuji ke paise hai…aap humara bharosa jeetna chahte hai na to apne pairo par khade hokar dikhaiye…hum apna ilaaz aapke kamaye hue paiso se hi karwayenge!

Daya - madamji kaa bol rahi hai aap? babuji ka sab kuch jo hai vo humara hi to hai.…

Shreya - nahi! vo sab aapke babuji ki mehnat ki kamaai hai naa ki aapki…hum chahte hai ki aap khud mehnat karke paise kamaye aur hum apna ilaaz aapke kamaye hue paiso se hi karwayenge!

Daya (shocked) - ye aap kaa bol rahi hai? aise to pura jindagi gujar jaayega…aur hum thehre anpadh gavaar…kono kaam bhi to nahi aata hai humko! aur maan lo humne kamana shuru kiya bhi to itna to nahi kama paayenge ki aapka surgery karwa sake!

Shreya - aapko jo karna hai aap vo kijiye lekin koi galat kaam nahi…hum intzaar kar lenge lekin ab hum apna ilaaz aapki mehnat ki kamai se hi karwayenge…aapko agar humara bharosa jeetna hai to aapko apne pairo par khada hona hoga! aur ye humara aakhri faisla hai.…she walks out

Daya (holding his head) - e madamji bhi na! ye kaisa shart rakh diya unhone? mehnat ka kamaai? saala aajtak humne kono kaam nahi kiya sivaay darane dhamkane ke…hum kaa karenge? kaise karenge madamji ka e shart pura?

 **Next Day**

Navratri pooja was kept in Sachin's house…everyone were standing in the temple area of the house..Sachin was continuously looking at Purvi while she was busy in preparing the Pooja thaal…Shreya noticed him staring at her and moved close to him.

Shreya - bhai! aap thik to hai?

Sachin (trying to hide) - haan! hum bilkul thik hai.

Shreya - bhai aap ahana ko yaha kyu lekar aaye ho? jo bhi ho lekin Purvi ab aapki wife hai aapne apni ex girlfriend ko usske saamne laakar khada kar diya…kya beet rahi hogi uss par!

Sachin - Shreya abhi hum tumhe kuch nahi bata sakte!

Shreya was about to say further meanwhile she spotted Ahana and Rekha coming inside.

SachinM (smiling) - aaiye bahenji! puja bass shuru hone hi wali hai.

Ahana smiled lightly looking at Sachin he too smiled back…Shreya looked at Purvi she was looking down avoiding eye contact with everyone…she felt really bad for her.

SachinM - Sachin! Purvi! aao tum dono aarti kar lo.

Purvi (hesitantly) - saasu maiya hum kaise…she looked at Sachin

SachinM - puja humesha jode mai hi hoti hai…tum aur Sachin pati-patni ho to puja to tum dono ko hi karni padegi!

Ahana felt a pinch in her heart hearing Sachin's mother's statement…

Sachin and Purvi stand with each other…Purvi was holding the aarti in her hand…Sachin touched her hand she looked at him…he smiled lightly and they both started doing the aarti stealing glances at each other.

Ahana was feeling very bad seeing all of this…her eyes filled with tears…she felt like an outsider.

It was the time of kanya bhoj…Purvi was serving the food to the little girl's suddenly she felt dizzy…her head started spinning and she was about to faint…Sachin ran towards her and holds her from her shoulder to stop her from falling down…she got unconscious in his arms

Sachin (patting her cheeks) - Purvi! aankhe kholo…aankhe kholo Purvi!

SachinM (worriedly) - isse kamre mai le jaa! hum doctor ko phone karte hai.

Sachin lifted her up in his arms and took her to the bedroom…Ahana was just watching everything silently.

Sachin was seating near Purvi holding her hand meanwhile doctor came there…

Sachin (worriedly) - Purvi thik to hai na doctor?

Doctor - don't worry! shayad kamjori ki vajah se innko chakkar aa gaya…aisa lag raha hai jaise kuch khaa pi nahi rahi hai ye! mene kuch davaiya likh di hai aap dhayan rakhiye innka.…he walks out

Sachin started blaiming himself…he should have take care of her.…Purvi opened her eyes after nearly an hour...she was trying to get up

Sachin (helping her getting up) - aaram se! tumne khana nahi khaya?

Purvi - bhook hi nahi lag raha do din se…nivaala gale se utar hi nahi raha….her eyes filled with tears

Sachin (teary) - humare kiye ki saja tum apne aap ko mat do please!

Purvi - nahi misterji! hum to apne hi kiye ka saja bhugat rahe hai…aapka kono galti nahi hai!

Sachin hugged her immediately she felt weak in his arms and breaks down…Ahana saw this standing at the door her eyes filled with tears…

Ahana was in her room walking here and there something was bothering her…

Rekha (entering inside) - ye idhar se udhar kyu ghum rahi hai? kya soch rahi hai tu?

Ahana (teary) - aaj jab Sachin ki mom ne bola na ki puja jode mai hoti hai…Purvi aur Sachin husband wife hai…I felt like an outsider mumma…I felt like an other woman in his life.

Rekha (shocked) - ye kya bol rahi hai tu?

Ahana - mumma! mene Sachin ki aankho mai Purvi ke liye pyaar dekha hai aisa pyaar jo mene kabhi apne liye nahi dekha…jab vo mujhse pyaar hi nahi karta to kya sirf humare bache ki vajah se humara saath mai rehna sahi hoga?….she looked at her with questionable eyes

Rekha (shocked) - ye kya bakwas kar rahi hai tu?

Ahana - pata nahi mumma par mujhe kuch thik nahi lag raha…she left the room

Rekha (in mind) - meri beti par to mahaan banne ka bhoot sawar hai…mai isse ye bevkoofi nahi karne dungi…meri beti ko usska haq dilaane ke liye mai kuch bhi kar sakti hu…kuch bhi!

 **A/N - will Daya be able to win Shreya's trust and love? Sachin unknowingly has fallen in love with Purvi but is not aware about his feelings...will he realise his love? Ahana is feeling like an other woman in Sachin's life while Rekha has some other plans...what new problems Rekha is going to create in Sachvi's life? keep reading and reviewing**


	19. Chapter 19

Daya called Shreya in a temple to meet him…he was waiting in the backside area and finally after waiting for half an hour he spotted her coming…

Shreya - kahiye! kyu bulaya hai aapne hume yaha?

Daya kept a envelope on her hand..she opened it and was shocked to see a bundle of money.

Shreya (shocked) - itne saare paise kaha se aaye aapke paas?

Daya - humara mehnat ka kamaai hai.

Shreya (in disbelief) - sirf do din mai itne saare paise? kya kiya hai aapne?

Daya was about to answer her meanwhile a man came there running…Shreya observed the man he was looking very scared and his head was also sweating..he was holding a envelope in his hand.

Man (forwarding the envelope) - bhaiyaji ye lijiye humne pure paiso ka intzaam kar liya hai…aap humare hotel ko koi nuksaan mat pahuchaiye!

Shreya was shocked to hear what the man said…her anger was on its peak…she looked at Daya in disgust...Daya looked at the man with so much anger as if he is going to eat him alive he got scared and run away from there..

Shreya (angrily) - ye hai aapke mehnat ki kamaai? galti humari hi hai ki humne aap jaise insaan ko ek mauka dene ka socha…she placed the envelope on his hand...hume aapki ye vasooli ke paise nahi chahiye! chale jaaiye yaha se aur aaj ke baad hume apni shakal bhi mat dikhaiyega…she turned to go

Daya (holding her wrist) - madamji! humara baat to suniye?

Shreya (jerking his hand) - kya sune hum? aapne aaj ek baar fir se saabit kar diya ki aap kabhi sudhar hi nahi sakte.

Daya(trying to explain) - humari kucho samajh mai nahi aa raha tha ki hum itne saare paiso ka intzaam kaha se kare..

Shreya (in disbelief) - to ye tarika nikaala aapne? kisi aur ki mehnat ki kamai lutkar aap humara ilaaz karwana chahte hai?

Daya - madamji paisa to paisa hota hai chahe vo kaha se bhi aaye!

Shreya - agar baat sirf paiso ki hoti to aapke babuji ke paiso mai kya buraai hai? kam se kam vo unnki mehnat ki kamaai to hai…baat sirf paiso ki nahi hai Daya! hum sirf itna chahte hai ki aap apne pairo par khade ho jaaye…hum chahte hai ki aap paise kamaye lekin galat tarike se nahi…aur aaj jo aapne kiya hai na usse kamana nahi lutna kehte hai…

Daya - aap ek mauka aur de dijiye humko…iss baar hum koi galat kaam nahi karenge vaada karte hai aapse!

Shreya - aap humse pyaar karne ka daava karte hai na?

Daya (confident) - sirf pyaar karne ka daava nahi karte hai sach mai bahut hi pyaar karte hai hum aapse!

Shreya - to thik hai! aapko humari kasam hai ki aaj se aap koi galat kaam nahi karenge…aap kisi ke saath koi maarpit,koi jhagda nahi karenge aur haan gun ko to haath bhi nahi lagayenge!

Daya (shocked) - madamji e kaa bol rahi hai aap…e kasam vagera naa dijiye humko!

Shreya (placing his hand on her head) - aap humare sar par haath rakh kar kasam khaiye ki aap aaj se koi galat kaam nahi karenge!

Daya (shocked) - madamji e aap!

Shreya (looking into his eyes) - aap aaj se kisi ke saath koi maarpit,koi jhagda nahi karenge…gun ko haath bhi nahi lagayenge aapko humari kasam hai…aur agar aapne humari ye kasam todi to humara mara…Daya kept his hand on her mouth

Daya - madamji e marne ka baat mat kijiye humare saamne…aapko agar kucho ho gaya na to sach bata rahe hai jee nahi paayenge hum!

Shreya (unfolding her palm) - vaada kijiye Daya!

Daya kept his hand on her palm…

Daya - hum vaada karte hai hum koi galat kaam nahi karenge!

Shreya nods her head…Daya smiled looking at her but she ignored it and walks from there.

 **Mehra House**

Sachin's friends came to meet him…Purvi was walking outside the kitchen holding a tea tray in her hand when suddenly her feet got twisted and she was about to fall but Sachin ran towards her and holds her from her shoulder stopping her from falling…they both shared a eye lock Rekha saw all of this and her anger bar raised.

Rekha (in mind) - aajkal Inn dono ka kuch jyada hi nain mattakka ho raha hai…Aanu ka pat bhi nikalne laga hai ab! mujhe jaldi hi iss ladki ka kuch to karna padega.

Purvi was serving breakfast to Sachin's friends…she felt a little awkward seeing Kunal (chapter12 - Purvi slapped Kunal for misbehaving with her)

Kunal - aree bhabhiji aap kya uss party wali baat ke liye abhi tak naaraj hai humse? uss din humne aapke saath badtameeji ki I am really sorry for that!

Purvi - nahi nahi! u baat to hum kab kaa bhul gaye hai…saary (sorry) hume aapko sabke saamne aise thappad nahi maarna chahiye tha!

Rekha heard their conversation and a evil idea popped in her mind.

they all were talking happily…Purvi was also mingling with Sachin's friends…they were narrating her the funny incident of Sachin's school time and she was laughing wholeheartedly for a time being she forgot all her worries…Sachin felt really good seeing her laughing…he was busy in admiring her and unknowingly a smile appeared on his face.

Sachin - aaj shaam ko ghar par jaagran rakha hai maa ne…tum sab log jarur aana!

Kunal - hum sab log jarur aayenge! ab hum chalte hai late ho raha hai.

Kunal and all of them bids bye and left the house …everyone had left by now and Kunal was about to enter inside his car but stopped on hearing a feminine voice.

Rekha - itni jaldi tum apni bejjati bhul gaye? mardo wali koi baat nahi hai kya tum mai?

Kunal (shocked) - excuse me!

Rekha(provoking) - kya excuse me? uss jaahil gavar ladki ne sabke saamne tumhe thappad maara…tumhari itni bejjati ki aur tum usske saath baithkar khi khi kar rahe the…thuuu hai tumhari mardangi par!

Kunal remembered how Purvi slapped him in the party in front of everyone…he touched his cheek and tighten his fist in anger.

Kunal (angrily) - kuch nahi bhule hai hum! uss thappad ka badla to hum lekar rahenge bass mauke ka intzaar kar rahe hai.

Rekha (impressed) - ye hui na baat! mere paas ek plan hai jis se tumhara aur mera dono ka kaam ho jaayega!

Kunal - kaisa plan?

Rekha told him the entire plan…Kunal was shocked to hear whatever she said.

Kunal - kya? aapka dimag to thik hai na?

Rekha - mera dimag bilkul thik hai lekin ab uss ladki ka dimag thik karne ka vaqt aa gaya hai…tumhe apni bejjati ka badla lena hai na?

Kunal (suspicious) - ek minute humara to fir bhi samajh mai aata hai lekin aapko kya problem hai uss ladki se?

Rekha - vo tumhe janne ki jarurat nahi hai…aaj shaam ko hum apne plan ko anjaam denge…she forwarded her hand towards him...agar taiyar ho to haath milaao?

Kunal smirked and shake hand with her…he left the place after sometime…Rekha crossed her hands around her chest and a evil smile appeared on her face.

Rekha (in mind) - iss duniya ka koi bhi aisa mard nahi hai jo apni biwi ko kisi aur aadmi ke saath dekh sake…aaj raat Sachin aur Purvi ke rishte ki aakhri raat hogi!

Daya was running behind a little girl he was really tired by now and sat on a chair panting.

Girl (slapping her head lightly) - offoo daadu! aap itni jaldi thak gaye?

Daya (panting) - Gudiya kitna tej daudti ho tum saala hum to kabhi tumhe pakad hi nahi paate..saans phul gaya humara tumhe pakadne ke chakkar mai.

Gudiya (giggling) - daadu! aapse achi to madamji hai...vo to hume kitni aasani se pakad leti hai aur thakti bhi nahi hai!

meanwhile someone twisted Gudiya's ears…she lifted her face up and saw Shreya.

Gudiya - ahhhh! madamji humara kaan chodiye…humko dard ho raha hai!

Shreya (fake anger) - apni daadi ko koi madamji kehkar bulata hai?

Daya (coming in between) - e kaa kar rahi hai aap madamji? humari gudiya ka kaan chodiye.

Gudiya (innocently) - daadu bhi to aapko madamji kehkar bulate hai to hum bhi bulayenge…I love you madamji…she hugged Shreya

Shreya shook her head in disappointment and a sweet smile appeared on her face.

Shreya (kissing her forehead) - humari gudiya! gaajar ka halwa banaya hai humne aapke liye!

Daya (excited) - gaajar ka halwa? sunke hi humare muhh mai paani aa raha hai.

Shreya - aapko jyada khush hone ki jarurat nahi hai! aapko mitha khana mana hai.

Daya's face fell hearing her statement…Gudiya went to her room to change her clothes…Shreya was removing the halwa in a bowl meanwhile Daya hugged her from behind.

Shreya (pushing him back) - ye kya kar rahe hai aap?

Daya (locking her in his arms) - apni madamji se pyaar kar rahe hai!

Shreya (in disbelief) - apni umar ka to lihaaz kijiye…Gudiya ne dekh liya to kya sochegi vo?

Daya - yahi sochegi ki usske daadu apni madamji se bahut pyaar karte hai…aur hum to abhi bhi jawan hai!

Shreya was trying to free herself but he was not ready to leave her…he moved his lips close to her and was about to kiss her….

 **"Beeppppp beeeeppppp"** Daya's dream breaks with the loud voice of the car horn.

He looked around and realised he was in a garage which he joined today.…he took a glance at his clothes there were many black stains he was holding a instrument in his hand and was seating near a car tire….he was supposed to remove the puncture and he is just dreaming about his madamji

Daya (self talk) - sasura e to sapna tha…he slapped his head lightly…hum bhi na pata nahi kaa kaa sapne dekhne lage hai aajkal!

One man step out of the car and moved near Daya.

Man (angrily) - saala behra hai kya? sunai nahi deta kab se horn baja raha hu.

Daya (angrily) - thoda tameej se baat karo! tumhare baap ke naukar nahi hai hum.

Man (angrily) - saala do kodi ka mechanic! hume aankhe dikha raha hai…jitni aukaat hai na utna hi bola karo!

Daya's anger bar raised hearing his comment…he raised his closed fist to punch him but stopped remembering his promise to Shreya.

Daya - kisi se vaada kiya hai humne ki haath nahi uthaayenge varna sasura aaj tum apne pairo par ghar nahi jaa paate!

Man - ajeeb pagal aadmi hai…aise logo ko kaam par rakhte hi kyu hai! mujhe nahi karwani apni gaadi thik yaha par…he immediately left the place

Daya banged his hand on a car in frustration.

Daya (in mind) - sasura aise gadha majdoori karke to humare baal safed ho jaayenge lekin itne paise jama nahi ho paayenge ki hum madamji ka shart pura kar paaye...aise hi chalta raha to budhaape mai hum khelenge kiske saath? kyunki madamji ka shart pura kiye bina humara pota poti to hone se raha…madamji aapke pyaar mai kaa kaa karna pad raha hai humko…he looked upward…hey bholenaath ab to aapka hi sahara hai!

He wiped his thoughts away and started removing the puncture from the tire…Shreya was watching all of this standing in a distance making sure he didn't see her.

Shreya (in mind) - bahut acha lag raha hai aapko aise mehnat karte hue dekhkar…aap bhale hi jyada paise naa kamaye lekin hum bass itna chahte hai ki aap ye sab galat kaam chod de…she smiled admiring him working with dedication

 **In Night**

Everyone were gathered in Sachin's house for the jaagran…Purvi was wearing a light pink color lahenga and was looking very beautiful…Sachin was not able to take his eyes away from her...

Kunal went to Purvi and asked her to play Daandiya with him..

Purvi (hesitantly) - humko daandiya khelna naahi aata hai!

Kunal (insisting) - aree to hume kaunsa ache se khelna aata hai…dekhiye na sab khel rahe hai! agar aap nahi chalengi to hum samjhenge ki aapne hume maaf nahi kiya abhi tak.

Purvi - acha thik hai chaliye!

She went with Kunal and started playing daandiya with him…Sachin was feeling jealous seeing Purvi so much comfortable with him…

Sachin (in mind) - humare saath bhi to daandiya khel sakti thi Purvi lekin humne uss se pucha hi kaha!

He looked at her she was happily playing daandiya with Kunal…they both were laughing on some secret joke…Sachin was feeling really jealous and unknowingly he started walking towards them.

Sachin reached near Purvi and pulled her closer to him holding her arm..she falls on his chest and looked at him…his hands were now on her waist...she was shocked at his sudden act and was just staring at him blankly…Sachin was just lost in her beauty…he tucked her hairs behind her ears she closed her eyes.…Kunal coughed fakely and they both came out of their trance.

Sachin felt embarrassed and turned to other side..

Purvi - hum! hum abhi aate hai…she walks from there

Rekha was seeing all this and was fuming in anger.

Rekha (in mind) - acha hua Ahana aaram kar rahi hai…agar yaha hoti to Inn dono ko saath dekhkar kitna hurt hoti…her eyes fell on Purvi she was looking happy…jitni khusi manani hai mana lo…bass kuch der aur fir hoga dhamaka…she smirked

Rekha signalled something to Kunal…he understood her meaning and went towards the drink counter…he picked a juice glass and mixed something inside it making sure nobody is watching him.

Purvi was standing in a corner stealing glances at Sachin who was busy in playing daandiya with his mother…Kunal moved close to her.

Kunal (forwarding the glass) - ye lijiye bhabhiji! juice pi lijiye.

Purvi - aree aap kaahe laaye ye hum le lete na!

Kunal - koi baat nahi le lijiye!

Purvi smiled and took the glass…she was sipping her drink when suddenly she started feeling dizzy…her head started spinning.

Kunal (keeping hand on her shoulder) - are you okay?

Purvi (holding her head) - pata nahi sar achanak se bhaari lag raha hai….hum jara kamra mai jaate hai! thoda aaram karenge to thik ho jaayenge.

Kunal - hum aapko kamre tak chod dete hai!

Purvi was not in a condition to protest her head was spinning badly…Kunal holds her from her shoulder and started walking inside the house…she was not able to walk straight and faint in Kunal's arm.

Kunal and Rekha took her inside a room and lay her down on the bed..Rekha removed her jewellery's and scattered them on the bed…she tucked Purvi's earring in Kunal's Kurta and removed her duppata from the body…she was now in her ghagra and blouse…

Rekha (glancing at her) - perfect!

Kunal - kya ye plan kaam karega?

Rekha (confident) - 100% kaam karega…aaj to Sachin khud iss ladki ko dhakke maarkar baahar nikaalega!

Kunal - badi hi kamini cheez hai aap!

Rekha (angrily) - jyada bakwas mat karo…chup chap jaakar let jaao isske paas aur haaan kuch aisa vaisa karne ke bare mai sochna bhi mat varna…

Kunal - jyada garmi dikhane ki jarurat nahi hai! naukar nahi hai hum aapke...agar humara dimag ghum gaya na to acha nahi hoga aapke liye aur vaise bhi hume koi shauk nahi hai iss ladki ko chunne ka.

Rekha - aur aisa koi shauk paalna bhi mat! mai Sachin ko kisi bahane se lekar aati hu yaha…she walks out

Sachin entered inside his room and was shocked to see Purvi sleeping beside Kunal hugging him…he felt the ground missing beneath his feets and was about to falls down but he took the support of the wall…his hand hits with the vase accidently and it breaks down making a noise…Purvi's sleep breaks hearing the noise of the vase..she looked around and was shocked to see herself in the bed with Kunal

Purvi got up with a jerk and realised her duppata was missing…she picked the duppata from the bed and wrapped it around her...Sachin was standing like a statue his back was rested on the wall of the room…he was very shocked to say or react anything.

Purvi (moving closer) - misterji! aap jaisa soch rahe hai vaisa kucho naahi hai…

Meanwhile Rekha entered inside the room…she pretend as if she is shock

Kunal (getting up) - areee Sachin tum yaha…he moved close to him…hum tumhe samjhate hai sab! hum aur Purvi pata nahi kab close aa gaye hume pata hi nahi chala…hum tumhe kaise..

Purvi (angrily) - e kaa bakwas kar rahe ho tum? saala jabaan kaatkar haath mai rakh denge hum tumhara…

Rekha - wahh bhai wahh! besharmi bhi karo aur fir tevar bhi dikhao…besharmi ki bhi hadd hoti hai! tum apne hi pati ke kamre mai usske pith piche ussi ke dost ke saath…chiii! mujhe to kehte hue bhi sharam aa rahi hai…

Purvi (trying to explain) - nahi! aisa kucho naahi hai…misterji humara yakin kijiye! humne aisa kucho nahi kiya hai…humara yakin kijiye misterji!

Sachin spotted Purvi's earring on Kunal's kurta..he deject it and holds it in his hand…tears formed in his eyes..

Purvi (teary) - misterji humne aisa kucho nahi kiya hai…aap bharosa kijiye humara! hum aapko kaise samjhaye?

Sachin (looking at her) - kyu Purvi? aakhir kyu?

Purvi was shocked to hear this from him…she looked at him in disbelief with tears in her eyes.

 **A/N - Daya has started working as a mechanic but is having a hard time coping with it...Rekha has crossed all the limits to throw Purvi out of Sachin's life...is it the end of Sachvi's relationship? Keep reading and reviewing. Now onwards I may not be able to give regular updates but will try my best to update soon...thanks for all the love!**


	20. Chapter 20

Purvi was shocked to hear Sachin's question…Rekha and Kunal were very happy on their victory.

Purvi (teary) - misterji e aap kaa bol rahe hai? humara yakin kijiye humne aise kucho…

Sachin - kyu Purvi? aakhir kyu tum apni safaai de rahi ho? tumhe kuch bhi saabit karne ki jarurat nahi hai…hume tum par pura bharosa hai!

Rekha and Kunal's face fell hearing that…they were shocked..Purvi closed her eyes and some fresh tears make it's way out.

Rekha - ye tum kya bol rahe ho Sachin? sach tumhare saamne hai fir bhi tum?

Sachin - aankho ka dekha humesha sach ho aisa jaruri nahi hai…he throws the earring down…aree ye saboot to kya agar khud bhagwan bhi humse aakar ye kahe na ki iss ladki ke charitra (character) mai koi daag hai to bhi hum nahi maanenge.

Kunal - tu galti kar raha hai Sachin! iss characterless ladki…before he could complete his sentence he received a tight punch on his face

Sachin (punching him) - tumhari himmat kaise hui humari wife ke character par ungli uthaane ki!

Purvi was just looking at Sachin who was angrily hitting Kunal…tears were continuously flowing from her eyes.

Kunal (holding his hand) - bass bahut ho gaya…pehle tunhari iss gavar biwi ne mujh par haath uthaya aur ab tum!

Sachin (understanding) - ohh ab samjhe! tum apne uss thapad ka badla lene ke liye humare aur Purvi ke bich mai ye misunderstandings create karna chahte the….he holds his collar…humari Purvi mai laakh buraiya sahi lekin usske character par koi ek ungli bhi nahi uthaa sakta aur ye baat humesha yaad rakhna!

Kunal (jerking his hand) - maine ye sab…

before he could complete his sentence he received a tight slap from Rekha…

Rekha - sharm nahi aati tumhe itni nich harkat karte hue…chii! sirf ek thappad ka badla lene ke liye tum itna niche gir gaye.

Kunal looked at her in disbelief…she signalled him not to say anything…Kunal tighten his fist in anger and started walking outside

Purvi (loudly) - rukooo!

Kunal stopped hearing her voice…she stepped close to him and gave a tight slap on his face…Kunal touched his cheeks and looked at her

Purvi (angrily) - shukar manao ki hum pehle wali Purvi nahi hai…varna iss kamre se tum nahi tumhari laash baahar jaati…humare misterji ko humara bandook chalana pasand nahi hai isiliye tum bach gaye…she points her finger on him warnigly…lekin ek baat yaad rakhna bandook uthaana jarur chode hai lekin chalana nahi bhule hai ab tak….hume kamjor samajhne ki galti mat karna kabhi! hum chupp hai to sirf apne misterji ki vajah se…dafa ho jaao yaha se iss se pehle ki humara dimag ghum jaaye!

Kunal glared at her angrily and left the place…Purvi breaks down and sat down on her knees…Sachin sat infront of her and hugged her tightly

Purvi (tightening her grip) - thaanku misterji! hum par yakin karne ke liye…she started crying

Sachin (patting her head) - tum par yakin karne ke liye hume kisi saboot ki jarurat nahi hai…he kisses her forehead…hume tum par khud se bhi jyada bharosa hai!

Rekha saw all this and was fuming in anger…she left the room…

 **Next Day**

Daya was working in his garage…he was very frustrated and throw the instrument down getting irritated.

Daya (self talk) - saala humse nahi hoga ye sab! itna kam paisa mai gadho ki tarah kaam karna pad raha hai hume.

suddenly he spotted Shreya entering inside holding a tiffin box in her hand…his face lighten up seeing her.

Daya (moving closer) - madamji! aap yaha?

Shreya (smiling) - haan! hum aapke liye khana laaye hai.

Daya (excited) - aap khana laayi hai humare liye?

Shreya - aap humare liye itni mehnat kar rahe hai to hum itna to kar hi sakte hai na aapke liye!

Daya - humko na bahut hi bhook laga hai…he sat down on the floor

Shreya smiled seeing his excitement…she sat infront of him and started removing food in a plate…Daya's hands approached towards the plate but she holds his hand

Daya (confused) - kaa hua?

Shreya (signalling towards his hand) - haath to dho lijiye!

Daya took a glance at his hands…there were many black stains he realized what he was upto..

Daya - saary! aap khana lekar aayi na to khusi khusi mai hum to bhul hi gaye…hum abhi haath dhokar aate hai!

Shreya - rehne dijiye! hum khila dete hai.

Daya (shocked) - aap khilayengi?

Shreya nodded her head in yes and started feeding him…Daya was on cloud nine he was overjoyed

Daya - madamji! agar aap aise hi roj hume khilayengi na to hum kabhi ye kaam karna nahi chodenge! hume nahi pata tha mehnat ka phal itna meetha hota hai…he smiled dreamingly

Shreya was packing the tiffin back…she was about to leave the place when Daya stopped her holding her wrist..

Daya (unfolding his both palms) - madamji! thoda himmat to dekar jaaiye.

Shreya smiled and kept her both hands on his both palms…he fold his palm on her hand and smiled…she spotted some black stains on his face..she started wiping it away with her duppata..Daya was just lost and staring at her blankly

Shreya (smiling) - ab hum chalte hai! kal fir aayenge…she walks from there

Daya was very happy on his 'mehnat ka phal' his madamji feeded him with her own hands..it was the happiest feeling in this world for him

Daya again got busy in his working with more enthusiasm and dedication…he was searching for a instrument inside the office when his eyes fell on a newspaper article..

Daya (reading) - 'Patna Fashion Show 2018'…a idea popped in his mind…madamji ko hum issme bhaag (participate) lene ke liye bolenge...unnka jo khoya hua aatamvishwas hai na shayad u vaapas aa jaaye e se!

 **Mehra House**

Shreya entered inside Sachin's room holding a newspaper in her hand.

Shreya (happily) - bhai dekho na humare patna mai 'perfect couple' competition ho raha hai!

Sachin - aree wahh! ye to bahut hi achi baat hai.

Shreya - bhai hum chahte hai ki aap aur Purvi iss competition mai participate kare!

Purvi (shocked) - e aap kaa bol rahi hai? hum kaise?

Sachin (agreeing) - Purvi bilkul thik keh rahi hai…hume aise koi competition mai participate nahi karna hai!

Purvi's face fell hearing his statement..though she too didn't wanted to participate but still she felt bad

Shreya (insisting) - bhai please! humare liye iss competition mai participate kar lijiye…hume pura yakin hai ki aap dono hi jeetoge!

Purvi (sadly) - hum dono ka to kono mel hi naahi hai to ye partiyogita (competition) mai bhaag (participate) lene ka kono matlab nahi hai!

Shreya - aap aise kaise bol sakti hai ki aap dono ka koi mel nahi hai? aapne to suna hi hoga na bhai "opposites attracts" hum kuch nahi jaante! hum chahte hai ki aap dono participate kare.

Sachin (giving up) - acha baba thik hai! karenge hum iss competition mai participate.

Shreya smiled and hugged him happily..

Purvi (in mind) - perfect couple?…a tear rolled down her cheeks…kuch dino mai hum dono ka talaak ho jaayega! hum dono to kabhi perfect couple ban hi nahi sakte…humara kahani bhi kuch rel ki patriyo jaisa hai jo saath to chalti hai lekin kabhi mil nahi paati!

Shreya (in mind) - humne aapki aankho mai Purvi ke liye pyaar dekha hai bhai! shayad iss competition ke bahane se hi aapko apne pyaar ka ahsaas ho jaaye.

Daya called Shreya to meet him in a park...she reached there.

Shreya - aapne hume yaha kyu bulaya hai?

Daya (excited) - madamji ye dekhiye…he showed her the article…humare patna mai fasion (fashion) show ho raha hai…

Shreya (confused) - haan to?

Daya - u ladkiya chalti hai na saj savarkar kaa bolte hai ussko…

Shreya - ramp walk!

Daya (understanding) - haan u hi! hum chahte hai ki aap iss partiyogita mai bhaag le aur u kaa kehte hai haan ramp walk kare!

Shreya (in disbelief) - aapko pata bhi hai aap kya bol rahe hai? hum iss competition mai participate kare? agar aapko pata nahi hai to hum bata dete hai aapko…ye bhi ek tarah ka beauty contest hi hai aur hum…a tear rolled down her cheeks..hum iss competition ke liye eligibile nahi hai!

Daya (holding her shoulders) - kaahe aap laayak nahi hai iss partiyogita ke? humne aapka naam likhva diya hai aur aapko iss partiyogita mai bhaag lena hi padega!

Shreya (angrily) - aap puri duniya ke saamne humara tamasha banana chahte hai? aap chahte hai ki hum apne iss badsoorat chehre ke saath sabke saamne jaaye? aree log hasenge hum par!

Daya (assuring) - madamji logo ka kaa hai u to humesha koi na koi galti nikaal hi leta hai har chiz mai…hum jaante hai aap hum par bharosa nahi karti hai lekin bass ek baar humara baat maan lijiye!

Shreya was not ready to participate but Daya was too stubborn to listen anything…unwillingly Shreya gives up and agreed.

 **Some days later**

Sachin and Purvi were seating on the stage along with many other couple participant..it was a round of questionary..

Host (to Sachin) - aapko apni wife ki kaunsi baat sabse jyada achi lagti hai?

Sachin glanced at Purvi she was already looking at him…he smiled seeing her and looked back at the host

Sachin - usski honesty…he smiles…usska dil ek dam saaf hai…vo logo ke saamne pretend nahi karti vo jaisi bhi hai sabke saamne hai! usski yahi quality hume sabse jyada pasand hai.

Host (impressed) - that's nice! to Purvi ji aap bataiye? maan lijiye aapke patidev aap dono ki anniversary bhul jaaye to aap kya karengi? bhai mere hisab se to aise vaqt mai biwiyo ko apne pati ka khana pina kuch dino ke liye band kar dena chahiye…he jokes

Purvi was about to answer his question when suddenly her whole body started itching…she started rubbing her hand on her face and her hand roughly.

Sachin (concerned) - kya hua Purvi?

Purvi (still rubbing her hand) - pata nahi misterji! achanak se pura sharir mai khujli hone laga.…bahut jyada khujli ho raha hai!

Sachin glanced at her hands and her face it has became red due to itchiness..

Sachin - chalo hum abhi doctor ke paas chalte hai…he got up

Host (stopping) - arey! aap log aise competition ke bich mai uthkar nahi jaa sakte!

Sachin (angrily) - ye competition humari wife ki health se badhkar nahi hai humare liye!

He holds Purvi from her shoulder and started walking from there…the host told them to go inside the rest room and take the help of their doctor..sachin did the same..

Purvi was now a little relief…Sachin was seating beside her worriedly

Sachin - tum thik to ho na? hum bahut darr gaye the.

Purvi - ab hum bilkul thik hai!

Sachin - lekin achanak se tumhe ye allergy kaise ho gai?

Rekha was standing near the room window and was fuming in anger…she had mixed a powder inside Purvi's juice due to which she had this allergy…the winner of the round was announced and to Rekha's shock Sachin and Purvi got the highest points because of Sachin's act of choosing his wife over this competition…her plan failed miserably

It was the time of the last round that was the paper dancing round…Purvi was dressed in a white colour heavy ghagra choli…her hairs were tied in a bun with a gajra placed over it...she was looking very beautiful..

Purvi and Sachin started dancing on the beat of music lost in each other's eyes…many couples lost balance over the short length of the paper…it was the last round and the paper was very short in length to stand for both of them…Purvi kept her feets over his feets wrapping her hands around his neck…he placed his hands on her waist…Purvi remembered the incident when they went to watch the dancing peacock…Sachin had helped her walking this way only.…her eyes filled with tears…

The music stopped and everyone clapped for them…the host announced 'Sachin and Purvi' as the winner of the competition…they both were shocked

The host handed over the award to them..they touched the trophy together and their hands brushed against each other in the process…they both looked at each other and shared a eye lock.

Rekha (in mind) - perfect couple my foot! ab mere aakhri plan ko anjaam dene ka vaqt aa gaya hai...she tighten her fist in anger

Purvi was in the changing room...she was struggling to unhook her blouse but was not able to…meanwhile she felt a pair of hands on her bare back…she turned with a jerk and saw Sachin

Purvi - misterji! aap yaha?

Sachin - hum help kar de?

Purvi nodded her head in yes and turned her back on him…he looked at their reflection in the mirror…Purvi too glanced at the mirror..

Sachin (in mind) - perfect couple? kya sach mai hum dono ek perfect couple hai? jab bhi hum Purvi ke saath hote hai hume ek alag sa sukoon milta hai…kuch thik na ho fir bhi jab vo saath hoti hai to lagta hai ki sab thik hai! iss ahsaas ko kya kehte hai? kahi hum Purvi se pyaar?

Purvi - misterji! kaha kho gaye?

Sachin - nahi! kuch nahi…he unhooked her blouse and left the room

Shreya was very nervous and anxious about going on the stage…she was wearing a beautiful light blue color saree and her name was just about to announce…she was wearing a duppata over her head to hide her scars

Shreya - humse nahi ho paayega Daya! hum stage par nahi jaa paayenge.

Daya (holding her shoulders) - madamji! bass ek baar! humare liye…he looked at her with pleading eyes

Shreya (nervous) - hume bahut ghabrahat ho rahi hai!

Daya removed the duppata from her head…she was shocked at his sudden act

Daya (cupping her face) - aaj aap apna chehra nahi chupayengi! bilkul bhi nahi.

Shreya - ye aap kya bol rahe hai? hum aise kaise sabke saamne?

Daya (assuring) - hum hai na!

Shreya was not sure meanwhile her name was announced…Daya pressed her palm in assurance and she hesitantly went on the stage..

The light was very dim on the stage and her face was not visible to anyone…she started walking and everyone were looking very impressed including the judges of the fashion show…the hall filled with the loud claps…as soon as she reached the end corner of the ramp and light falls on her face the clapping sound suddenly stops and soon it filled with laughing sound of the people.

Shreya felt very embarrassed tears formed in her eyes…it was getting difficult for her to stand there…meanwhile Daya stepped on the stage clapping loudly…people stopped laughing and started looking at him

Daya - kaa hua? ruk kaahe gaye? hasiye na! aap log isiliye has rahe hai na kyunki madamji ke chehre par bahut saare daag hai? ya hum yuh kahe ki vo khubsurat naahi hai…everyone were just listening silently…aap logo ki kono galti naahi hai…saalo se hi na saala humare iss samaj ne khubsurti ke pemane (parameters) tayy kar rakhe hai….hum apni sahuliyat (comfort) ke hisab se tayy karte hai ki kaun khubsurat hai aur kaun nahi…humari madamji ke chehre ko kharab karne wale log to jail mai apna saja kaat hi rahe hai lekin innka to kono galti naa hote hue bhi e samaj innko saja de raha hai.…ye apna chehra chupakar rakhti hai! kaahe? chehra to unn darindo ko chupana chahiye jinhone ye paap kiya hai naa ki madamji ko.

It was getting difficult for Shreya to stand there any longer…tears were continuously flowing from her eyes…she turned to go but daya stopped her holding her wrist.

Daya - nahi madamji! aap kahi nahi jaayengi…he looked towards the audience…jo log abhi kuch der pehle aapki kaabiliyat par taali baja rahe the ab u hi log aap par hass rahe hai! kaahe? sirf isliye kyunki aap innke khubsurti ke pemano mai fit nahi hoti? chand par bhi to kitne saare daag hai lekin fir bhi puri duniya usski khubsurti ko nihaarti hai…koi maane ya naa maane..humare liye aap iss duniya ki sabse khubsurat ladki hai…kyunki aap sirf chehra se hi nahi mann se bhi sundar hai…aap bahut hi bahadur hai! itne mushkil haalato mai bhi aapne apni himmat nahi khone di aur yahi baat aapki jo hai na u aapko iss puri duniya se alag banati hai…dusro par hasna bahut aasan hai lekin apni pareshaniyo ka saamna karna bahut mushkil!

Shreya was amazed hearing all this from him…she was just looking at him blankly…the hall was filled with a pin drop silence everyone were just listening silently.

Daya (looking towards the audience) - aap log ek baat bataiye humko? humesha aurat ko hi kaahe apni kaabiliyat saabit karni padti hai? kaahe humesha ussko hi agnipariksha deni padti hai? kisi ladki ka balaatkar (rape) ho jaaye to hum usske gunahgaar ko dosh dene ki baajay u ladki ko dosh dete hai! kaahe? haan! kyunki u ek aurat hai na…humare iss samaj ne to sita maiya ko bhi nahi choda tha…unnko bhi apna pavitrata saabit karne ke liye agnipariksha dena pada tha to hum to maamuli Insaan hai...hai na?

Nobody had any answer for his question…everyone were sitting bowing their head down feeling ashamed.

Daya (teary) - humari iss mardo ki banayi hui duniya mai na aurat ko humesha kuchla gaya hai…dabaya gaya hai…shuru se hi usske taur tarike,uthne-baithne,sajne savarne par pabandiya (restrictions )lagai gai hai….log shikayat karte hai ki humara desh aage nahi badh raha…aisa desh kaise aage badhega jaha ek aurat tumhare pyaar ko thukra de to saala tum apna jhutha mardangi saabit karne ke liye uss par tezaab (acid) fenk dete ho…usske saath jabardasti karte ho jaise u tumhara baap ka property ho!

Daya - jis aurat ne humko janam diya…jo aurat humari bahen,beti ya fir biwi hai jiske bina iss duniya ka koi bhi mard nahi reh sakta…ussi aurat ko hum mard apna paav ka juti samjhte hai! hum bhi unnhi mardo mai se the jo aurat ko apna paav ka juti samajhte the jisko lagta tha hum apni manmani kar sakte hai…lekin fir madamji aayi humari jindagi mai..unnhone hume ahsaas dilaya ki aurat ka kaa mahatva (importance) hota hai…hum jyada padhe likhe naahi hai lekin itna jarur kahenge ki jo aurat itna taklif sehkar tumko paida karne ka himmat rakhti hai na jarurat padne par u chandi ka roop lekar tumse tumhari jindagi chinne ka bhi himmat rakhti hai…aurat ko kamjor mat samjho! u ki izzat karo…he joined his hands…humari baat se agar kisi ko bura laga ho ya fir kisi ka dil dukha ho to maaf kar dijiyega humko…Jai Ramji Ki…he holds Shreya's hand…chaliye madamji!

He turned to go but stopped on hearing the clapping sound…he turned and was shocked to see everyone clapping for them…

Judge (moving closer) - well said! our society needs more man like you!

all the judges went on the stage and announced Shreya's name as the winner…Shreya was shocked to hear her name announced.…her eyes filled with happy tears..

Judge (forwarding the crown towards Daya) - please do the honor!

Daya was very happy to hear this…he took the crown and placed it on Shreya's head…everyone clapped for them..Shreya was just looking at Daya she was not sure how to thank him for whatever he did for her today…she had got her lost confidence back all because of him.

 **A/N - Daya has succeeded in bringing Shreya's confidence back...is this the starting of their love story? Sachin has realised his love while Rekha is ready to execute her master plan..This was the longest chapter I have ever wrote...I hope it was not boring! please do review and let me know...Again I am sorry if any word hurted anyone!**


	21. Chapter 21

Daya left the job of mechanic…he has taken the loan from his father and opened a ladies garment shop…everyone were gathered outside the shop for its inauguration…

Purvi (happily) - bhaiya hum na bahut khush hai aapke liye….ab humko kisi bhi chiz ka jarurat hoga na to hum aapka hi dukaan se kharidenge!

Daya - kaisi baate kar rahi ho? tum humari choti behen ho…hum tumse paise lenge kaa?

Purvi - kaahe nahi lenge aap humse paise? aapne u kahavat to suna hi hoga ki rishtedaari apni jagah aur dhandha apni jagah…rishtedaari ko na humesha dhandhe se durr hi rakhna chahiye!

Daya (complaining) - dekhiye na babuji! aapki ye laadli betaji kaisi baate kar rahi hai!

Sarla (irritated) -bass bhi karo tum dono…dukaan shuru hua nahi aur tum dono ka jhagda shuru ho gaya!

Ratan - pehle udhghatan (inauguration) kar le? muhurat nikla jaa raha hai!

Daya nodded his head…he picked the scissors from the plate which Purvi was holding and forwarded it towards Shreya.

Daya - lijiye madamji! aap apne shubh haatho se e dukaan ka udhghatan kijiye!

Shreya - hum kaise?

Sarla (assuring) - aree beta aapki vajah se hi to aaj e sab ho raha hai! aapka hi haq hai ye.

Shreya was not sure she looked at Ratan…

Ratan - aise kaa dekh rahi hai? chaliye jaldi se fita (ribbon) kaatiye…muhurat nikla jaa raha hai!

Shreya hesitantly picked the scissors and cuts the ribbon…everyone clapped for her…Daya was very happy he touched his parents feets and hugged Purvi.…Sarla distributed sweets to everyone.

Sachin - acha ab hum log chalte hai!

Shreya - bhai! aap aur bhabhi jaaiye…hum baad mai aate hai!

Sachin agreed and left with Purvi…they were about to enter inside the car when Sachin gets a call…he was very happy to hear the news and hugged Purvi as soon as he cuts the call.

Sachin (happily) - aaj hum bahut khush hai…he tighten his grip on her

Purvi (shocked) - kaa hua aapko achanak se? kiska phone tha?

Sachin (cupping her face) - hum jis contract ke liye itne din se try kar rahe the aaj finally hume vo contract mil gaya!

Purvi (happily) - sach mai?…he nods his head…ye to bahut hi khusi ka baat hai! ghar mai sab log sunenge to bahut khush honge.…chaliye jaldi se ghar chalte hai!

They both sat inside the car and headed towards the home…Sachin saw a jewellery shop in the halfway and thought to buy something for her…he stopped the car with a jerk.

Sachin - tum yahi baitho! hum abhi aate hai.

Purvi was about to say something but he left…he came back after sometime holding a small jewellery box in his hand.

Sachin (forwarding the box) - ye tumhare liye!

Purvi (taking the box) - e kaa hai?

she opened the box it was a beautiful pendent…she looked at him with questioning eyes.

Sachin - humari taraf se chota sa gift..…tumhe pasand nahi aaya?

Purvi - bahut hi sundar hai…aapne pehli baar humko kuch diya hai! ye to hum apna jaan se bhi jyada sambhalkar rakhenge.

Sachin - hum pehna de?

Purvi nodded her head in yes…he smiled and tied the pendent on her neck…Purvi's eyes filled with happy tears she was really happy.

They reached the home and were shocked…Ahana was lying on a sofa unconscious and a doctor was checking her.

Sachin (concerned) - Ahana ko kya hua?

SachinM - pata nahi kya hua achanak se behosh ho gai!

Doctor - don't worry! aisi haalat mai to ye sab hota hi rehta hai…aap dhayan rakhiye innka…he walks out

SachinM - aisi haalat mai matlab? kya hua hai issko?

Rekha (angrily) - bass bahut ho chuka ab mai apni beti ke saath koi nainsaafi nahi hone dungi…she looked at Sachin's mother…bahenji! meri beti aapke Sachin ke bache ki maa banne wali hai!

Sachin's mother was hell shocked to hear this…her hands reached her mouth she couldn't believe her ears.

Rekha - aap logo ko meri beti ko usska haq dena hi hoga!

SachinM - Sachin! kya ye jo bol rahi hai vo sach hai?

Sachin (trying to explain) - maa hum…

SachinM (loudly) - haan ya na?

Sachin (sigh) - Haan!

Sachin received a tight slap from his mother in return…Purvi was shocked to see all this…

Purvi (coming in between) - saasu maiya! misterji ka kono galti…

SachinM (cuts her) - aap bich mai mat boliye…hum apne bete se baat kar rahe hai!

Sachin (trying to explain) - maa hum aapko sab batate hai…he explained her everything in details

SachinM (teary) - pata nahi kiski najar lag gai hai humare parivar ko…musibate khatam hone ka naam hi nahi le rahi hai! tumhari vajah se ek masoom ladki ki jindagi barbad ho gai…nahi hum aisa nahi hone denge..tumhe jaldi hi koi faisla lena hoga!

Sachin was not able to decide…he glanced at Ahana then at Purvi and left the place.

Purvi (in mind) - aap jo bhi failsa karenge! hum ussme aapke saath hai misterji…aapko aaj tak bahut taklif pahuchaya hai ab aur nahi…humare liye aapki khusi se badhkar aur kuch nahi hai…a tear rolled down her cheeks but she wiped it away

Shreya and Daya were standing near the counter of the shop talking…

Daya - madamji! jaise hi humara e dukaan chalne lagega na hum sabse pehle babuji se liya hua udhaar lautayenge aur u ke baad aapka ilaaz ke liye paisa ikhtha karenge...he looked at Shreya…hum aisa kar paayenge na madamji?

Shreya (smiling) - jarur kar paayenge…hume pura bharosa hai ab aap par…she pressed his palm in assurance

Daya (holding her hand) - aap bass humesha aise hi humara saath aur hume himmat dijiyega fir dekhiyega ek din na humara ye chota sa dukaan ko hum patna ka sabse bada showroom mai badal denge!

Shreya - bass bass! pehle iss dukaan ko puri mehnat aur imaandaari se chalaiye usske baad showroom ke sapne dekhiye!

Daya - haan to ussme kaa hai! u to hum chalayenge hi pura mehnat aur imaandari se!

Meanwhile two women entered inside the shop…Daya excuse and went to attend them.

Daya (welcoming) - aaiye aaiye chachiji! bataiye kaa dikhaye hum aapko? ek se badhkar ek saare hai humara dukaan mai.

The ladies were telling him their preference and he was showing them Saree's…Shreya was just admiring him standing on a distance

after sometime they left and Daya comes to her….he kept money on her palms

Daya (happily) - humara e dukaan ka pehla kamaai…amma kehti hai ki pehla kamai humesha bhagwan ko chaddate hai lekin hum apna pehla kamaai aapko dena chahte hai..kaahe ki aap hi ka to haath hai hum jaise insaan ko sudharne mai…humare liye to aap kisi devi se kam nahi hai.

Shreya (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahe hai Daya? please aap aisi baate mat kijiye…hum koi devi nahi hai!

Daya - humare liye to hai…aap bhi apne liye eko saari pasand kar lijiye na…

Shreya - nahi! hume koi saree nahi chahiye.

Daya (stubbornly) - aree aise kaise! rukiye hum dikhate hai aapko.

He started showing her saree's keeping their pallu on his shoulder…she was just smiling admiring him…

Daya wrapped one saree around his body and kept the pallu on his head…he was looking very funny Shreya couldn't control herself and burst out laughing.

Shreya - hahhahhaha! bass kijiye Daya! kitne funny lag rahe hai aap.

She moved close to him and started removing the saree from his body...

Daya - aaj pehli baar aapko aise hasta hua dekh rahe hai…Shreya started looking at him…humari vajah se hi aapke chehre ki ye muskurahat gayab ho gai thi…ab hume aapki ye hasi vaapas laane ke liye jo kuch bhi karna pade hum vo karenge!

Shreya was just looking at him blankly…he was a changed man…should she give him another chance? does she love him?

Daya - madamji! kaa aap humko ek mauka aur nahi de sakti? hum sach mai aapse bahut pyaar karte hai...aapko ab bhi humare pyaar par bharosa nahi hai?

Shreya looked away from him she doesn't have any answer for his questions at the moment…she was very confused…it was not easy for her to trust him again but he is really working hard just for her.

Daya (holding her shoulders) - bataiye na madamji? aapko humare pyaar par bharosa hai ya nahi?

Shreya remembered all the bitter and sweet memories she spent with Daya…tears formed in her eyes she was not able to decide anything at the moment…she jerked his hand and run away from there..

Daya (in mind) - madamji! kaise yakin dilaye hum aapko ki hum aapse sach mai bahut pyaar karte hai!

 **In Night**

Sachin was standing near his room window looking outside…he was lost in his own thoughts not able to decide anything.

Sachin (in mind) - hum kya kare? hum Purvi se pyaar karne lage hai lekin agar humne Purvi ko chunna to Ahana ke saath naainsaafi hogi aur agar humne Ahana ko chunna to hum pata nahi Purvi ke bina kaise rahenge..humari ek galat galti ki saja sabko mil rahi hai!

He moved close to the bed Purvi was sleeping peacefully…he started caressing her hairs

Sachin (in mind) - hume maaf kar do Purvi! I am really sorry...a tear rolled down his cheeks…hum tumse bahut pyaar karte hai lekin iss vaqt haalat aise hai ki hum chahkar bhi apne dil ki nahi sun sakte…I am sorry….he kisses her forehead and left the room

Purvi opened her eyes as soon as he left…she was pretending to sleep till now…her eyes were full of tears…the time was very difficult for her.

Sachin was seating on the terrace meanwhile he felt a hand on his shoulder…he turned and saw Ahana…

Sachin (wiping his tears) - Ahana! tum yaha? iss vaqt?

Ahana (sitting beside him) - tum Purvi se pyaar karte ho na?

Sachin (shocked) - ye tum kya bol rahi ho?

Ahana - Sachin! sirf humare bache ki vajah se koi bhi aisa faisla mat karna jis se ek baar fir se teen jindagiya barbad ho jaaye.

Sachin - humari kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha hum kya kare!

Ahana - tum apne dil ki suno…apne man mai koi bhi guilt mat rakhna! tumne mujhe kabhi koi dhokha nahi diya…pyaar dobara ho sakta hai…jaruri to nahi ki kabhi tum mujhse pyaar karte the to humesha mujhse hi pyaar karo…ye bacha rakhne ka decision mera tha tum to jaante bhi nahi the ki mai pregnant hu aur mai chahti bhi nahi thi ki tumhe kabhi pata chale…mai to tumhe bahut vaqt pehle hi kho chuki hu to ab mai tumhe dobara paane ka laalach kyu rakhu? Purvi tumse bahut pyaar karti hai…tumhe jaise pasand hai vo vaise rehti hai vaise hi kehti hai..tumhare liye ussne apne aap ko pura badal liya! you both love each other…you deserves to be together…you both deserves to be happy! don't ruin it for me…please don't!

Sachin - lekin…

Ahana (keeping her index finger on his lips) - shhhh! please kuch mat bolna…varna mai kamjor pad jaaungi…she kisses his forehead...

Sachin was still not sure she hugged him in order to comfort.

 **Next Day**

Sachin was seating inside the temple area…as soon as Purvi entered inside she was shocked to see Sachin's kurta catching fire from the arti...she ran towards him and started rubbing her bare hand on the kurta to wipe out the fire…her hands burned in the process…he was shocked to understand anything…Purvi got scared and hugged him

Purvi (teary) - aap thik hai na?

Sachin (patting her head) - hum bilkul thik hai!

He took a glance at her hands they has become red due to burning…he immediately took her inside the room and started applying ointment on her hands blowing air on it

Sachin (worriedly) - kya jarurat thi aise aag mai apna haath daalne ki!

Purvi (moaning) - ahhh! bahut jal raha hai!

Sachin - humari vajah se tumhe itni taklif uthaani pad rahi hai…he cupped her face…I am sorry Purvi! I am really sorry…Purvi! hum tumse bahut pyaar karne lage hai…

Purvi was shocked to hear his sudden confession….she always wanted to hear this from him but today everything was really messed up.

Purvi - e aap kaa bol rahe hai? nahi ye galat hai…she jerked his hand and left the room

Sachin tried to talk to her but she was not ready to listen anything…he got irritated and left the house…Purvi was getting worried for him he was out since many hours…she was trying to call him but his phone was not reachable meanwhile Rekha came to her

Rekha (worriedly) - mujhe Sachin ki bahut chinta ho rahi hai! vo city mall mai hai.

Purvi was shocked to hear this…her eyes filled with tears without wasting any more second she ran from there..Rekha smiled victoriously…

Shreya reached the place where Daya had asked to meet..she was shocked to see Daya standing on 10 feets distance from the ditch (khai)…his eyes were blindfolded with a black cloth.

Shreya (shocked) - Daya! ye aap kya kar rahe hai?

Daya - madamji! aaj aapko batana hi hoga ki aapko humare pyaar par bharosa hai na nahi..

Shreya (in disbelief) - Daya! ye pagalpan band kijiye!

Daya (stepping back) - aapko humara pyaar par bharosa hai ya nahi?

Shreya (scared) - Daya! please aisa mat kijiye…aap gir jaayenge!

Daya (taking another step back) - aapko humara pyaar par bharosa hai ya nahi?

Shreya (angrily) - bass bahut ho gaya! ye bacho wali harkate karna band kijiye…ye kapda hataiye aur chup chap chaliye yaha se!

Daya (stepping back) - nahi madamji! aaj aapko batana hi hoga ki aap humse pyaar karti hai ya nahi? agar aap humse pyaar hi nahi karti to saala ab humare jeene ka kono matlab hi naahi hai.

Shreya (pleading) - please aisa mat kijiye Daya! please ruk jaaiye.

She was pleading to him continuously but he was in no mood to listen anything…Shreya was very confused all the memories she spent with Daya started flashing in front of her eyes…how he stand for her…how he helped her gaining her confidence..how he is working hard just for her...Daya was just a step back from the corner and if he take another step back he would fall down inside the ditch

Shreya ran towards him and holds his hand before he could take his last step.

Shreya (teary) - bharosa hai…

she pulls him towards her he lost his balance and they both falls down together…Shreya was at the bottom and he was above her…he removed his blindfold and looked at her…her eyes were full of tears...

Shreya (hitting his chest) - agar aapko kuch ho jaata to…I hate you! I hate you….she breaks down

Daya (getting up) - aaj to hume laga ki humara aakhri din hai…sasura bach gaye hum!

Shreya (angrily) - aap samajhte kya hai apne aap ko? aise koi karta hai kya? pata hai hum kitna darr gaye the? ek pal ke liye to hume laga ki humne aapko kho diya…she again started hitting him..aap bahut bure hai! I hate you.

Daya (holding his hand) - aree bass bass aur kitna maarengi? humko u kaa kehte hai…haan u punching bag samajh rakha hai kaa!

Shreya made a face and turned to other side crossing her hands against her chest.

Daya (biting his tongue) - aree e kaa aap to naaraj ho gai…acha chaliye! maariye jitna maarna hai...aapke liye hum punching bag bhi banne ke liye taiyar hai! bahut hi jyada pyaar jo karte hai hum aapse.

Shreya couldn't control her emotions and started crying hugging him tightly.

Shreya (tightening her grip on him) - dobara kabhi aisa kuch karne ke baare mai mat sochna…hum bahut darr gaye the! hum aapse bahut pyaar karne lage hai…I love you...I love you!

Daya felt butterfly's in his stomach hearing this…he felt like dancing in the joy…he was the happiest person on this entire planet finally his madamji confessed her love to him…

Ahana was in her room packing the luggage when Rekha came there.

Rekha (shocked) - ye tu kya kar rahi hai?

Ahana - packing kar rahi hu mumma! hum aaj hi Mumbai vaapas jaa rahe hai.

Rekha (in disbelief) - dimag kharab ho gaya hai tera? hum kahi nahi jaa rahe hai aur vaise bhi jis ladki ki vajah se ye sab ho raha hai vo to ab kuch hi pal ki mehman hai!

Ahana (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahi hai mumma? kya kiya hai aapne Purvi ke saath?

Rekha - maine usse kisi bahane se city mall bhej diya hai!

Ahana was hell shocked to hear this..she couldn't believe her ears.

Ahana (stammering) - ci…city mall? vaha to…her eyes filled with tears…news mai dikha rahe the ki uss jagah par bomb…nahiiii! aisa nahi ho sakta…aisa nahi ho sakta.

She left the place hurriedly…Rekha tried to stop her but she didn't listened anything

Purvi reached outside the city mall…the place was sealed nobody was allowed to go inside..police and bomb squad team was struggling to get people out from the mall safely…they tried to stop Purvi but she somehow managed to go inside..she was searching for Sachin calling his name again and again

Ahana informed Sachin and reached the place…she tried to get inside but couldn't…meanwhile Sachin reached there.

Sachin (panic) - Purvi kaha hai?

Ahana - vo shayad andar hai! mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai…usse kuch nahi hona chahiye!

Sachin dialled Purvi's number but it was not reachable…he tried to get inside but the police team stopped him…they all were on a distance from the building for the safety…Sachin was holded by some men because he was not ready to listen and just wanted to get inside the building at any cost

Meanwhile he spotted Purvi coming out…her eyes fell on Sachin…she started walking towards him with teary eyes

 **'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM'** the building gets blast

Sachin was awestruck to see the scenario…he was numb for a moment his mind stopped working…men grip looses on him and he falls down on the floor with a expressionless face..he was seating like a lifeless body like a statue not moving not reacting anything.

All the memories of Purvi started flashing in front of his eyes like a movie.

 **'Misterji'** her voice echoed inside his ears and tears started rolling down his cheeks

Ahana was very shocked tears started rolling down her cheeks…she was feeling guilty…it all happened because of her..

Ahana (inner voice) - tumne maara hai usse! agar tum vaapas nahi aati to aaj shayad vo jinda hoti…tum jimmedar ho usski maut ki…tumne maara hai usse!

Ahana - nahiiiii! aisa nahi ho sakta…vo marr nahi sakti! vo marr nahi sakti…..Purviiiiiiiiiiiiii…she calls her name loudly

She falls down on her knees and started crying bitterly cursing herself for Purvi's death.

A/N - Shreya has finally accepted Daya's love now he just have to earn money…Ahana is feeling responsible for Purvi's death…what destiny has stored for them in future? stay tuned! keep reading and reviewing


	22. Chapter 22

Sachin was seating like a lifeless body he was just feeling empty from inside…he wanted to cry but his throat felt dry…he wanted to scream but felt a lump in his throat and couldn't do it…he looked around injured people and dead bodies were taken inside the ambulance on stretcher…the building was destroyed only debris was visible all around…the scenario was just horrible..

 **"Misterji"** Purvi's voice echoed inside his ears

He realised what has just happened…he got up and started searching for her here and there…

Sachin (loudly) - Purviiiiiiiiiiii!

he was searching for her shouting her name again and again…suddenly his feet fell on something…he looked down and saw Purvi's pendent which he had gifted her…it was totally dipped in blood..

 **"Aapne pehli baar humko kucho diya hai…e ko to hum apna jaan se bhi jyada sambhalkar rakhenge"** her sentence echoed inside his ears

Sachin picked the pendent tears formed in his eyes…he walked a little distance and saw a glimpse of Purvi in between two big stones..he started struggling throwing away the stones and finally succeeded…Purvi's body was dipped in blood she was injured badly and was looking like a lifeless body…he kept her head on his laps and started patting her cheeks.

Sachin (teary) - Purvi! aankhe kholo….aankhe kholo Purvi…she was not responding anything….nahi! tum hume aise chodkar nahi jaa sakti…hum nahi reh sakte tumhare bina! sun rahi ho na tum…nahi jee sakte hum tumhare bina….please aankhe kholo! hume ek baar misterji kehkar bulao na…humare kaan taras rahe hai tumhare muhh se misterji sunne ke liye…he patted her cheeks…utho na please! hum jaante hai humne aaj tak tumhe bahut pareshan kiya hai lekin hume itni badi saja mat do…hume aise chodkar mat jaao….utho na please…he hugged her body and started crying badly

Ahana came there running…she was shocked to see Sachin crying like a small kid who is very afraid..he was not in a condition to think rationally…she sat down and checked Purvi's pulse…she was alive but the pulse was very low…

Ahana - hume Purvi ko hospital leke jaane hoga…vo jinda hai lekin pulse bahut low hai!

Ahana took the help of the wardbouy and Purvi was taken inside the ambulance…Purvi's pulse was very low she was breathing with the help of oxygen mask…Sachin was seating beside her holding her hand not ready to leave it…Ahana was sitting beside him trying to console him but he was not in his senses and was crying continuously…

Purvi was takes inside the ICU her condition was very critical…Sachin took a glimpse inside through the glass door doctor's were giving her electric shock…he couldn't see her in such bad condition and breaks down…

Ahana (keeping hand on his shoulder) - please sambhalo apne aap ko! kuch nahi hoga Purvi ko.

Sachin (crying,hugging her) - agar Purvi ko kuch ho gaya to hum jee nahi paayenge…jaan hai vo humari nahi jee sakte hum usske bina…

Ahana (rubbing his back) - kuch nahi hoga ussko! kuch bhi nahi hoga!

meanwhile Sachin spotted doctor coming outside…he ran towards him

Sachin (worriedly) - humari Purvi kaisi hai? vo thik to ho jaayegi na?

Doctor - dekhiye abhi unnki condition bahut critical hai…hum kuch keh nahi sakte! unnka kaafi blood lose bhi ho chuka hai...unnke liye jald se jald kisi donor ka intjaam karna hoga!

Sachin - humara aur usska blood group same hai…hum blood denge!

Sachin came back after donating the blood…he was feeling very weak and dizzy and was about to faint but he took the support of the bench and sat down…Ahana was feeling very helpless seeing him in such bad condition..she ran towards the temple area and started praying to the idol..

Ahana (joining hands) - mene kabhi aap par bharosa nahi kiya…kabhi aapse kuch nahi maanga lekin aaj mai aapse Purvi ki jindagi ki bhikh maangti hu…please ussko kuch mat hone dena! please save her please…tears formed in her eyes

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and took her in a corner…she was shocked to see Rekha.

Ahana (angrily) - aap yaha par kya kar rahi hai?

Rekha (angrily) - dimag kharab ho gaya hai tera? tu uss ladki ki jindagi ki dua maang rahi hai? marr jaaye vo ladki to hi sabke liye acha hai.

Ahana (in disgust) - taras aa raha hai mujhe aapki soch par mumma…aap itna gir sakti hai mene kabhi apne sapne mai bhi nahi socha tha…aaj aapki vajah se Purvi apni jindagi aur maut ke bich ladd rahi hai…mujje ghin aa rahi hai apne aap se ki mai aapki beti hu…sharam aa rahi hai mujhe ki aap jaisi aurat ne mujhe janam diya hai…she looked away in disgust

Rekha felt like she had slapped her…tears formed in her eyes…her own daughter was ashamed on her…

Rekha (teary) - ye tu kya bol rahi hai? ye sab mene tere liye kiya hai…

Ahana (teary) - no mumma! please for god sake ye kehkar ki aapne ye sab mere liye kiya hai mujhe apne iss paap ka hissedar mat banaiye…she holds her arm and dragged her…dekhiye mumma Sachin ki kya haalat ho gai hai! tut gaya hai vo puri tarah se…apne pyaar ko khone ka darr usse pal pal maar raha hai! aur inn sabki jimmedar sirf aap hai sirf aap…she pointed her finger on Rekha….aaj balki issi vaqt mai aapse apne saare rishte todti hu…Rekha was astonished to hear this…aaj ke baad aapka aur mera koi rishta nahi hai! chali jaaiye yaha se aur aaj ke baad kabhi mujhe apni shakal mat dikhaiyega…she started crying

Rekha was completely shattered to hear all this from her…how could she say something like this she is her mother…tears formed in her eyes and guilt feelings started emerging inside her heart..

Rekha (trying to explain) - aisa mat bol beta! mai maa hu teri!

Ahana - aaj aapne jo kiya hai na mumma usske baad aap ye haq kho chuki hai…she walks out

Rekha felt the ground missing beneath her feets hearing harsh words from her daughter…she was feeling completely shattered and heartbroken…she sat down on the floor and started crying cursing herself for her terrible mistakes..

Daya and Shreya were seating under a tree in opposite directions resting their backs against each other….

Daya - madamji! humne socha hai ki humare na 11 bache honge!

Shreya (shocked) - 11 bache?…she turned to him with a jerk

Daya - haan aur saari ki saari ladkiya…he cupped her face…bilkul aapke jaisi pyaari aur bahadur…he kisses her forehead

Shreya - aapka dimag to thik hai na daya? 11 bache? seriously?

Daya - haan to u cricket team mai bhi to 11 log hote hai…humara na sapna hai ki hum apni 11 betiyo ki ek cricket team banayenge aur…

Shreya (keeping her hand on his mouth) - bass kijiye daya! aap seriously aise sapne dekhte hai?

Daya (naughtily) - hum to aur bhi bahut kuch dekhte hai apne sapno mai!

Shreya - acha! aur kya kya dekhte hai aap apne sapno mai?

Daya - hum na dekhte hai ki hum aapko kiss karne wale hai…Shreya blushes hearing this and looked down…lekin saala humesha koi na koi kabab mai haddi aa jaata hai aur vo kiss kabhi ho hi nahi paata hai…he made a upset face

Shreya (shyly) - you are seriously impossible! aap aise sapne dekhte hai? kaam bhi karte hai ya sirf ye sapne hi dekhte rehte hai?

Daya lay down keeping his head on her laps..she smiled and started caressing his hairs

Daya - khaali vaqt mai aapke hi to sapne dekhte hai hum…pata nahi humare sapne kab pure honge….he got up making a upset face

Shreya smiled seeing his antics…she hold his face in her palms and planted a soft kiss on his forehead…he was shocked at her sudden act and touched his head…he get another shock when she kisses on both his cheeks..

Daya was not sure if it was a dream or happening in real he pinch on his arm and scream loudly.

Shreya (scared) - kya hua? aap itna chilla kyu rahe hai?

Daya - sasura hume laga ki e sapna hai par e to sach mai ho raha hai!

Shreya smiled and shifted a little close to him…she wrapped her hands around his neck and moved her lips close to him...she was feeling very nervous and was breathing fast…Daya could feel her warm breaths against his lips he closed his eyes..there lips were just inches apart when Daya's phone rang..

Shreya separted from him with a jerk and looked away blushing badly.

Daya - sapna to sapna yaha bhi…he shook his head in disappointment

Shreya giggled hearing his comment and pulled his cheeks…Daya picked the call and was shocked to hear the news…he felt the ground missing beneath his feets…tears formed in his eyes and the mobile slips from his hand.

Shreya (worriedly) - kya hua Daya? kiska phone tha?

Daya (lost) - amma ka phone…Purvi! Purvi….he breaks down before completing his sentence

Shreya immediately hugged him to calm him down and started rubbing his back.

Shreya - shhhhh! please shant ho jaaiye…she cupped his face…kya hua hai Purvi ko?

Daya told her about Purvi's condition…without wasting any more second they rushed towards the hospital..

They both reached the hospital and saw both the families seating outside the ICU shedding tears…Daya ran towards his father while Shreya went to Sarla….

Ratan (crying) - humare betaji ko kuch nahi hona chahiye! hum u ke bina nahi jee sakte.

Daya hugged his father and was trying to console him trying to be strong himself but inside he too was crying..

Sachin was seating like a statue he was not crying just seating silently looking down…many thoughts were running inside his mind…

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Purvi and Sachin were in a party and accidentally she drinks the alcohol instead of soft drink…she was behaving like a kid dancing around…it was getting difficult for him to control her...he somehow took her to home and make her sit on the bed..

Purvi (drunk) - misterji! aap humko pasand nahi karte na? hum aapke laayak nahi hai? hai na?…tears formed in her eyes

Sachin (cupping her face) - please tum abhi aaram karo…hum baad mai baat karte hai!

Purvi got up and went inside the bathroom taking something from the cupboard…Sachin was not able to understand what she is upto..

She came back after sometime wearing the same black colour,no sleeves,very short dress which he had forced to wear her in the name of a task of being a perfect wife…

she was not able to walk straight and was about to fall but Sachin ran towards her and holds her from her shoulder stopped her from falling..

Purvi (painful smile) - ab hum aapke laayak lag rahe hai na? aap jaise bolenge na hum vaise ban jaayenge…aapko humara bandook uthana pasand nahi hai to hum vo bhi chod denge…aap jaise chahenge hum vaise ban jaayenge lekin hume chodkar mat jaaiye misterji…hume maut se darr nahi lagta lekin hume akele rehne se bahut darr lagta hai…she hugs him tightly…hum aapke bina nahi jee sakte misterji! hum bahut pyaar karte hai aapse.

Sachin hugs her back and pats her head in order to comfort her…he make her sit on the bed and covered her body with a blanket…

Sachin (cupping her face) - tum jaisi ho vaisi hi bahut achi ho…hum nahi chahte ki tum badal jaao!

Purvi (teary) - aap humse pyaar nahi karte na misterji…aap hume chodkar chale jaayenge na?

Sachin was trying to calm her but she was talking nonstop…

Purvi - aap bataiye to hum kya kare? aap jaise bolenge…

She felt a pressure on her lips and couldn't speak further…her eyes wide open realising that he was kissing her on her lips…she was too shocked to respond…he leaves her lips after sometime…she touched her lips and looked at him shockingly

Sachin - kab se chup karane ki koshish kar rahe hai lekin tum ho ki chupp hone ka naam hi nahi le rahi ho…he cupped her face…humne kaha na tum jaisi ho vaisi hi achi ho..tumhe khud ko humare liye ya kisi ke liye bhi badalne ki koi jarurat nahi hai!

She could barely open her eyes and was about to say something but got unconscious keeping her head on his shoulder…

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Sachin breaks down remembering her…Ahana was trying to console him but all in vain..

 **Next Morning**

Doctor informed them that Purvi is now out of danger..everyone were happy to hear the news…Sachin was the first person to meet Purvi after she gain consciousness..

She was seating on a bed inside her ward when Sachin entered inside..he sat on a table beside her bed and holds her hand.

Sachin (teary) - kitna darr gaye the hum! ek pal ke liye to hume laga jaise humne tumhe kho diya.…he hugs her

Purvi (separating him) - hum thik hai misterji!

Sachin - dobara kabhi aisa kiya na to ek khinch ke lagayenge tumhe…he showed his palm…maana tum jhansi ki raani ho lekin hum itne bahadur nahi hai! hum tumhare bina nahi jee sakte Purvi…bahut pyaar karte hai hum tumse!

Purvi felt very weak hearing his sentence but controlled her emotions seeing Ahana standing on the door…she wiped her tears and looked at Sachin.

Purvi - misterji! aap sach mai humse bahut pyaar karte hai?

Sachin (confident) - apni jaan se bhi jyada!

Purvi - agar hum aapse kuch maange to aap hume denge? mana mat kijiyega aapko humari kasam hai…he looked at her with questioning eyes…Ahana ko apna lijiye!

Sachin was shocked to hear this…he looked at her disbelief

Purvi - jo kuch bhi hua vo humari galti thi…humne apni jidd mai sab kuch barbad karke rakh diya…humare gunaaho ki saja uss maaoom bache ko nahi milni chahiye..she joined her hands with teary eyes...mana mat kijiye!

Sachin (looking away) - nahi! humse ye nahi ho paayega!

Purvi - humari taraf dekhiye…she make him face her holding his face in her palms…agar aap sach mai humse pyaar karte hai na to humari baat maan lijiye…hum dono ke alag hone mai hi sabki bhalai hai!

Sachin (teary) - please aisa mat kaho! hum nahi reh paayenge tumhare bina.

Purvi breaks down and started crying hugging him…Ahana's eyes filled with tears hearing their conversation…

 **Some Days Later**

It was the day of Purvi's discharge from the hospital …she signed the divorce papers and handed them to Sachin…he was not happy with her decision and was angry upon her…he left the ward without saying anything…Ahana tried to stop her but she was too stubborn to hear anything..she was determined to make Ahana and Sachin together for the sake of their unborn child.

Daya was seating outside the ward covering his face with his palms…Shreya came to him after completing all the formalities of Purvi's discharge…

She understood he is very tense and sat beside him.

Shreya (keeping hand on his shoulder) - kya soch rahe hai Daya?

Daya (teary) - madamji! aaj itna bebas mehsoos kar rahe hai hum khud ko…humari bahen ka ghar humari aankho ke saamne tut raha hai aur hum kuch nahi kar paa rahe!

Shreya(understanding) - hum jaante hai ye sab bahut mushkil hai…agar aap hi aise tut jaayenge to Purvi ko kaun sambhalega? ye faisla usske liye bhi aasan nahi hai lekin halaat hi kuch aise hai ki usska yahi decision hi sahi hoga!

Daya hugs her and started crying…he was feeling very helpless…

Daya started walking outside the hospital along with Purvi…she was crying silently…her eyes were searching for Sachin…she just wanted to see him one last time but he was nowhere to be seen..

She sat inside the car and soon the car geared…Sachin was watching her car going hiding behind a wall…he wiped his tears roughly after the car disappeared from his sight…Ahana was feeling very bad...she just wanted to sat everything right.

Ahana (in mind) - tum dono ka ye decision sahi nahi hai! iss faisle se koi bhi khush nahi reh paayega…mujhe hi ab kuch karna hoga!

A/N - only 2 chapters are remaining! keep reading and reviewing…I can't believe this story is going to end…God! I am getting emotional :'(


	23. Chapter 23

**Three Months Later**

Sachin and Purvi's divorce has not been finalised yet...it was on waiting period…Purvi has opened a self defense training academy and used to give self defence training to small and teenage girls…she just wanted to keep herself busy to forget all her sorrows and that was the only way to do it…

She was showing some new techniques to her students…Sachin was admiring her hiding behind a huge tree…she was wearing a jeans and a top as she used to before their marriage along with sports shoes…he unknowingly started walking towards her..Purvi raised her feet in air to mock a kick and accidentally it hits on Sachin's nose…he touched his nose and a loud moan escaped from his mouth…Purvi was shocked to realise what has just happened.

Purvi (shocked)- misterji! aap yaha kya kar rahe hai?

She took a glance at his nose it was bleeding…she touched his nose softly

Purvi (worriedly) - aapko to itna khoon aa raha hai…chaliye aap humare saath!

She holds his hand and took him inside the office room…she started cleaning his wound with dettol blowing air on it and put a bandaged on his nose.

Purvi - aap yaha par kya kar rahe the? thoda dekhkar chalna chahiye na?

Sachin (irritated) - hum to yaha inn bacho se milne aaye the lekin hume kya pata tha ki jhansi ki raani ka kuch aur hi plan hai!

Purvi (upset) - ab humne jaan bujh kar to nahi kiya na aisa…aap hi achanak se aise aa gaye…she touches his nose softly…bahut jyada dard ho raha hai kya?

Sachin nods his head lost….she kisses his bandaged nose softly….sachin was shocked at her sudden act and looked at her touching his nose…

Purvi realised what she has done…they are not together anymore and she was not supposed to do this...she felt embarrassed and looked away.

Purvi (guilty) - saary! humari vajah se aapko chot lag gaya!

Sachin (keeping his finger on his heart) - jo chot tumne yaha di hai na usske saamne ye kuch bhi nahi hai…

Purvi looked at him it was clearly visible that he was very hurt but she was helpless…her eyes filled with tears.

Sachin - khair! hum yaha par sirf tumhe birthday wish karne aaye the! Happy Birthday…he forwarded his hand towards her

Purvi (shocked) - aapko humara janamdin yaad tha?

Sachin - jisme humari jaan basti hai usska janamdin hum kaise bhul sakte hai…a tear rolled down his cheeks…khair tum ye sab nahi samjhogi! hume der ho rahi hai hum chalte hai

Purvi was amazed even after being so much angry upon her he still remembers her birthday and came to wish her putting his anger aside…he loves her so much.

he got up and turned to go but a force pulled him back towards her…he lost his balance and falls down on her…she was at the bottom and he was above her…they both looked at each other but soon come out of their trance hearing laughing sound of girls standing on the door…Sachin took a glance at his feets and realised their shoe laces were tied together…he looked at the girls one of them winked at him giving a meaningful smile and all of them runs away..

Purvi (irritated) - e ladkiya bhi na bahut jyada badmash ho gai hai...e ko to hum batate hai aaj!

Sachin tried to get up but something pulled him closer to her…he took a glance and saw Purvi's mangalsootra was stuck inside his shirt button…he was shocked to see mangalsootra still tied on her neck…she immediately deject it and hide it under her top…they both got up together and untied the shoelaces.

Sachin - tumne ye mangalsootra ab tak nahi nikala?

Purvi (looking here and there) - u hum nikalne hi wale the pata nahi shayad bhul gaye honge!

Sachin (holding her arm tightly) - humse jhuth bol rahi ho ya apne aap se?

Purvi (freeing her hand) - hum kaahe jhuth bolenge!

Sachin (in disbelief) - tumse to baat karna hi bekaar hai…kyunki tum humesha vahi karti ho jo tumhe sahi lagta hai…tumne pehle bhi apni jidd mai sab barbad kar diya tha aur iss baar bhi tum vahi kar rahi ho…he glared her angrily and walks out

Purvi's eyes filled with tears…she closed her eyes clutching her mangasootra and some fresh tears make it's way out..

she was searching for something inside her purse…suddenly her eyes fell on a small box wrapped with a gift paper...she opened the box and saw a beautiful pair of diamond earrings…she understood Sachin must have hided it inside her purse and smiled with tears.

Daya was in his shop working meanwhile Shreya reached there…his face lighten up seeing her but he was busy with a customer so she had to wait..after the customer left Daya went to her.

Daya - saary madamji! aapko intzar karna pada!

Shreya (smiling) - koi baat nahi daya!

Meanwhile Daya's phone rang…he picked the call and was very happy to hear the news…he picked Shreya up and started twirling her in circles after cutting the call…she was shocked at his sudden act.

Daya (twirling her) - madamji! aaj hum bahut khush hai.

Shreya - haan lekin hua kya hai? pehle hume niche utaariye…hume chakkar aa rahe hai!

Daya make her stand properly and hugged her tightly.

Shreya - kya baat hai daya? aap itne khush kyu lag rahe hai?

Daya - khusi ka to baat hai na madamji! hume ek bahut hi bada order mila hai aur advance paise bhi…he cupped her face…humne saara intzam kar liya hai…do din baad delhi mai aapka surgery hoga aur aapka chehra fir se pehle jaisa ho jaayega..hum bahut khush hai…he kisses her forehead

Shreya's eyes filled with happy tears hearing that…she immediately hugged him.

Daya (caressing her hairs) - madamji! ab na sab thik ho jaayega! hum bata nahi sakte aaj hum kitne khush hai!

Shreya (smiling with tears) - hum bhi bahut khush hai Daya! bahut khush hai hum…she tighten her grip on him…I Love You so much!

Daya - I Lub You too!

Shreya (giggling) - lub you nahi love you hota hai!

Daya - haan u hi same to same!

Shreya giggled and pulled his cheeks…Daya picked a packet from the counter and forwarded it towards her.

Shreya (taking the packet) - issme kya hai?

Daya - aaj hum aapko khane par bahar lekar jaa rahe hai….u kaa kehte hai! haan dinner date par le jaa rahe hai…he cupped her face...hum chahte hai ki aaj aap ye pehankar humare saath chale!

Shreya opened the packet and was surprised to see a red colour,knee length,one piece dress..

Shreya (shocked) - aap sach mai chahte hai ki hum ye dress pehne? aapko to aise kapde pasand nahi hai na?

Daya - ab e to aajkal ka fasion (fashion) hai na madamji! aajkal to har ladki aisa kapda pahenta hai aur vaise bhi hum aapke pati hai to humare saamne to aap aise kapde pahen hi sakti hai!

Shreya (impressed) - kya baat hai janab to sudhar gaye!

Daya (locking her in his arms) - aapki sangat ka hi asar hai madamji!

Shreya smiled and hugged him resting her head on his chest…

 **In Evening**

Shreya reached outside the restaurant where Daya had asked to come her wearing his gifted dress…he was already waiting for her on the main gate…she was shocked to see his outfit…he was wearing a black colour suit…

Daya (nervous) - hum kaise lag rahe hai madamji?

Shreya observed him to his head to toe…his shirt was not properly inserted…his tie was also not tied properly and hairs were messy…he was looking funny she couldn't control herself and burst out laughing.

Daya (shocked) - kaa hua? hum ache nahi lag rahe hai Inn kapdo mai?

Shreya - hahhahhha! ye kya haalat banakar rakhi hai aapne apni? aur aaj achanak se aise kapde pehanne ka khayal kaise aaya?

Daya (upset) - u humne na film mai dekha tha ki dinner date par aise kapde pahenkar jaate hai...aapka kono galti nahi hai madamji! ab kahua hans ki chaal chalne jaayega to log to hasenge hi!

Shreya moved close to him and started inserting his shirt properly...she straighten his tie and combined his hairs brushing her hand inside it…

Shreya (admiring) - perfect! ab andar chale?…she holds his arm possessively

Daya was just staring at her blankly…he was very lucky to have such a understanding wife…

Daya had booked a room for her…she entered inside and some rose patels falls on her on the entrance …she was very surprised and looked at Daya…he holds her from her shoulder and make her sit down on the floor…a small table was kept infront of her on which dinner items were kept..

Daya was struggling to eat noodles with the help of chopsticks…Shreya understood and started eating with her hands to make him feel comfortable.

Shreya - pata nahi log iss chopstick se kaise khaate hai…she continues eating with her hands

Daya too kept the chopstick aside and started eating with his hands..

Daya was trying to sit on his knees but was confused…he sat on his left knee then on right not able to decide…Shreya was not able to understand what he is trying to do.

Shreya (confused) - ye aap kya kar rahe hai Daya?

Daya (showing her a ring) - u hum na aapke liye e angoothi laaye the…humne film mai dekha tha ki hero aise apne ghutne par baithkar heroine ko angoothi pehnata hai!

Shreya shook her head in disappointment and sat in front of him.

Shreya (cupping his face) - aapko ye sab karne ki koi jarurat nahi hai! hum jaante hai aap humse bahut pyaar karte hai!

Daya - jarurat kaise naahi hai? aapki khusi ke liye hum apne aap ko badalne ka koshish kar rahe hai!

Shreya (kissing his forehead) - aap jaise hai hume vaise hi pasand hai!

Daya - humne sab kharab kar diya…humne film mai dekha tha ki hero aise apne ghutne par baithkar heroine ko angoothi pehnata hai aur fir..he looked down blushing…fir heroine hero ke hotho par kiss karti hai!

Shreya (fake anger) - ohh! matlab aap ye sab isiliye kar rahe the kyunki aapko kiss chahiye?

Daya - naahi! humne e sab isiliye kiya kyunki hum aapke chehre par muskurat dekhna chahte the!

Shreya was feeling very lucky to have such a loving person in her life…her eyes filled with happy tears…Daya was blabbering nonstop..Shreya holds his face in her palms and started kissing on his lips..he was shocked at her sudden act but soon responded.…she leaves his lips after sometime and looked down blushing badly.

Daya (touching his lips) - e aapne kaa kar diya madamji?….she looked at him with questioning eyes…humne aapse vaada kiya tha ki aapki surgery se pehle hum apne rishte ko aage nahi badhayenge lekin ab hum apne aap ko rok nahi paa rahe hai!

Shreya (placing his hands on her waist) - hum chahte bhi nahi hai ki aap apne aap ko roke!

Daya takes this as a green signal and started kissing her…they consummate their marriage and spends the whole night talking,kissing,making love,celebrating their togetherness.

 **Some Days Later**

Purvi went to meet Ahana at Mehra house…she has developed a good bond with Ahana in all these months and used to come to meet her occasionally whenever Sachin is not there…Ahana used to stay in mehra house in guest room…

Purvi was showing her the toys which she has brought for the upcoming baby..

Purvi (excited) - e dekho kitna pyaara hai na e khilona! humara jo chotu hai na u to bahut hi khush hoga e sab khilona dekhkar…she touched Ahana's belly…chotu aap na jaldi se aa jaao fir hum dono milkar bahut khelenge Inn khilona se!

Ahana - acha! aur tumhe kaise pata ki chotu hoga ya chutki?

Purvi (confident) - humko sab pata hai! tum dekhna ladka hi hoga bilkul misterji…she bites her tongue realising what she was about to say..humara matlab hai bilkul apne papa paisa...she smiles weakly

Ahana - kyu zidd pakadkar baithi ho tum Purvi? please aisa mat karo abhi bhi vaqt hai.

Purvi (trying to avoid) - tum bhi na kaa baate lekar baith gai ho…aaj to tumhara gaud bharai hai hum bahar jaakar dekhte hai saara taiyari ache se hua hai ya nahi!

She started walking outside and collided with Sachin coming from opposite direction…Sachin observed her she was wearing a blue color saree along with his gifted diamond earrings…she smiles at him and moved out of the room.

Sachin wiped his thoughts away and moved to Ahana.

He gave her the medicines and sat beside her touching her belly talking to his child.

Ahana (in mind) - pata nahi kya likha hai humari kismat mai!

Daya and Shreya were in delhi for her surgery…one nurse was removing the bandages from her face…she looked at her reflection in the mirror..her face was not completely free of scares but it was alot better…her eyes filled with tears…

Daya was standing beside her.…she hugged him by his waist.

Daya (caressing her hairs) - madamji! doctor ne bola hai ek aur surgery hoga aur fir aapka chehra puri tarike se thik ho jaayega! hum bahut khush hai madamji…he kisses her hairs

Shreya (smiling with tears) - hum bhi bahut khush hai…thank you! thank you…she tighten her grip on him

Purvi was instructing the workers in decorating the house and Sachin was standing beside her…the worker was standing on a ladder holding garland….suddenly the garland slips from his hand and falls on Purvi and Sachin…they both glanced at the garland it was wrapped around both of them…they looked at each other surprised.

Worker (guilty) - maaf karna bhaiyaji! galti se gir gaya.

Sachin removed the garland from their necks and handed it back to the worker.…Purvi turned to other side and Sachin walks out from there.

Ahana was sitting in the middle of the room dressed beautifully…her gaud bharai rasam was going on in presence of only family members except Shreya …Sachin was walking towards his mother holding a thaal of sindoor when suddenly his feet twisted and he was about to fall but Purvi holds him from his shoulder…Sachin was shocked to see sindoor on Purvi's head…

Purvi touched her head and realised what has just happened….she was about to wipe it away when Ahana started moaning in pain holding her belly.…she ran towards her worriedly

Purvi - kaa hua tumhe?

Ahana (teary) - bahut dard ho raha hai….ahhhhhhh….she screams loudly

SachinM - lagta hai labour pain shuru ho gaya hai! hume jaldi se isse hospital le jaana hoga

Purvi (shocked) - lekin saasu maiya abhi to sirf saatva mahina chal raha hai isska!

Without wasting any more second they rushed Ahana to the hospital…Purvi and Sachin were seating outside the ICU worriedly meanwhile the doctor came out.

Purvi (worriedly) - Ahana thik to hai na? aur u ka bacha u bhi thik hai na?

Doctor - bacha bilkul thik hai! beta hua hai lekin…

Sachin - lekin kya doctor?

Doctor - humne bahut koshish ki lekin Ahana ki bleeding ruk hi nahi rahi hai! I am sorry lekin unnke paas jyada vaqt nahi hai….aap chahe to unnse mil sakte hai!

Purvi (shocked) - aisa kaise ho sakta hai? u to bilkul thik thi!

Doctor - unnki pregnancy mai pehle se complications thi…mene unnhe bataya bhi tha lekin uss vaqt vo 4 months pregnant thi aur aise mai abortion karna bhi bahut risky tha! I am sorry….she walks away

Purvi's eyes filled with tears hearing that…she started crying hugging Sachin.…

Purvi and Sachin entered inside Ahana's ward she was laying on the bed…

Ahana (weakly) - tumhare chotu ko shayad tumse milne ki kuch jyada hi jaldi thi!

Purvi (crying) - tum aise nahi jaa sakti…tumhare chotu ko tumhari jarurat hai tum nahi jaa sakti!

One nurse handed the baby to Ahana…she started kissing him all over his face crying and then hugged him.

Ahana (tears flowing) - iss baat ka dukh hai ki mai apne bache ko bada hote nahi dekh paaungi lekin iss baat ki khusi hai ki mai isse sahi haatho mai dekar jaa rahi hu…she forwarded the baby towards Purvi..isska khayal rakhna Purvi!

Purvi took the baby in her arms…she felt different she felt as if she is holding her own baby…

Ahana - shayad bhagwan ko bhi yahi manjoor tha! mere jaane ka vaqt aa gaya hai ab.

Sachin (teary) - nahi! please I am sorry…hum shayad bahut selfish ho gaye the! please mat jaao…I am sorry…please don't go!

Ahana smiled with tears and placed Purvi's hand on Sachin's hand…before they could say anything further she closed her eyes forever…

Purvi breaks down and started crying bitterly…Sachin closed his eyes and some fresh tears make it's way out…he kisses on Ahana's forehead and holds the baby in his hand...tears were continuously flowing from his eyes he kisses on baby's tiny hands and hugged him.

 **A/N - I am sad about Ahana but that's what my story demands...hope you guys liked this chapter! do tell me your views on it.**

 **Thank you! Thank You so much for showering so much love on this story... Thank you so much...some of you have requested to extend the story I am sorry but that's not possible! some of you have complained that there was no sachvi romance in this story...don't worry you will get sachvi romantic scenes in last chapter! I will make that chapter extra long with both the couple's scenes that's a promise..stay tuned! Last chapter is coming up...againt thank you so much! I love you all.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Six Years Later**

Purvi was sleeping on her bed peacefully…Sachin wrapped his hand around her waist she smiled in her sleep and touched his hand tightening her grip on it.

Sachin (kissing her cheeks) - Good Morning!

Purvi (closed eyes) - humara bacha uthh gaya….aap jaldi se bathroom mai jaakar brush karo aur kapde utaaro hum thodi der mai aate hai.

Sachin (in disbelief) - Dear Mrs. tum abhi bhi humare baare mai aisa sochti ho?

Purvi was shocked to hear Sachin's voice…she opened her eyes with a jerk and got up.

Purvi - misterji aap! hume laga ki ansh hai.

Sachin (naughtily) - vaise hume koi problem nahi hai tum chaaho to hume nehla sakti ho...he locked her in his arms

Purvi (hitting his chest) - misterji aap bhi na…she looked down smiling shyly…kitne besharam ho gaye hai!

Sachin lifted her face up holding her chin and kissed on her forehead.

Sachin - ab humari Dear Mrs. hai hi itni khubsurat ki besharmi apne aap aa jaati hai!

Purvi (shyly) - misterji aap bhi na...

Voice - mumma!

Purvi looked in the direction of the door and saw Ansh entering inside.…she smiled seeing him…he ran towards her…

Ansh (kissing her cheeks) - Good Morning Mumma…he hugged her tightly

Purvi (caressing his hairs) - Good Morning!

Ansh touched her pregnant belly and planted a soft kiss on it.

Ansh (happily) - Good Morning Chutki!

Sachin was just admiring both of them smiling.

Purvi - aapko kaise pata ki chutki hogi?

Ansh (confident) - hume pata hai chutki hi hogi! hume ek pyaari si bahen chahiye…jab vo aayegi na to dekhna hum usska bahut khayal rakhenge bahut pyaar karenge usse!

Purvi smiled seeing his excitement and kissed on his forehead.

Ansh - mumma aaj humara debate competition hai..hume bahut darr lag raha hai! hum nahi jeet paaye to?

Purvi (cupping his face) - haar jeet to laga hi rehta hai…jeetne se jyada pratiyogita mai hissa lena jaruri hai…aur aap to humare bahadur bete hai na to darr kaahe rahe hai? ab chalo hum tumhe nehla dete hai fir school bhi to jaana hai!

Ansh - okay mumma…he walks out

Purvi tries to get up Sachin helps her.…he side hugged her and kissed on her cheeks.

Purvi (shocked) - e achanak se kaa hua aapko?

Sachin shook his head in nothing…she smiled and went towards Ansh's room.

Shreya was passing from the corridor of her house holding a pile of clothes in her hands…suddenly someone grabbed her hand and pulled her in a corner...she was about to scream but Daya covered her mouth with his hands.

Daya - madamji! hum hai.

Shreya (relief sigh) - aapne to hume dara hi diya tha…ye kya tarika hai Daya!

Daya grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him…the clothes falls down from her hand..

Shreya (trying to free herself) - kya kar rahe hai aap! chodiye hume…koi dekh lega!

Daya (kissing her forehead) - madamji! hum soch rahe the ki ab hume ek aur bacha kar lena chahiye…he moves his lips close to her

Shreya pushed him back with a jerk hearing that and looked at him in disbelief.

Daya - kaa hua? humne kucho galat bol diya kaa?

Shreya (irritated) - aapki vo dono judwa betiya Rinki aur Chinki! vo dono shaitan ki naaniya nahi sambhal rahi humse aur aapko ek aur bacha chahiye?

Daya (giggling) - madamji aap hi to shikayat karti hai ki u dono humara side leti hai aur aap akeli pad jaati hai…to bass hum to aapka hi sochkar bol rahe the!

Shreya - koi jarurat nahi hai humare baare mai sochne ki! abhi filhal to unn dono ko school ke liye taiyar karna hai hume…she turn to go

Daya pinned her to the wall holding her arm and blocked her way keeping both his hands on two sides of the wall.

Shreya (shocked) - kya kar rahe hai aap? jaane dijiye hume…she looks around…koi dekh lega!

Daya - jaane denge lekin pehle hume ek kiss chahiye!

Shreya - bilkul bhi nahi…she pushed him…hume der ho rahi hai!

She picked the clothes and took a glance at him…he was standing with an upset face...she planted a quick kiss on his cheeks and ran from there…Daya smiled and walks behind her.

Shreya entered inside her daughter's room…one of them was already awake and watching a TV serial seating on the sofa...Shreya moved close to her and switched off the TV picking the remote.

Girl (irritated) - ye aapne kya kiya madamji! humara favourite serial chal raha tha.

Shreya - ye aapki serial dekhne ki umar hai Rinki? aur chinki uthi ki nahi ab tak…

Girl - hum Rinki nahi Chinki hai….aap humesha hume galat naam se bulati ho!

Shreya (realising) - aap dono ek jaisi dikhti ho hum humesha confuse ho jaate hai!

Chinki (dramatically) - kaisi maa hai aap? aap apni hi betiyo ko nahi pehchan paati…hey bhagwan ghor kalyug!

Shreya slaps her forehead and shook her head in disappointment…she was very irritated both her daughters are such a drama queen.

Daya (entering inside) - kya madamji aap bhi! kitna aasan to hai dono ko pehchanana…ye dekhiye humari chinki ke gaal par til (mol) hai aur Rinki ke gaal par nahi hai!

Chinki (hugging Daya) - Good Morning Papa!

Daya (happily) - Good Morning!

Shreya (irritated) - aap hi sambhaliye apni laadli betiyo ko…humari to sunti nahi hai ye..she walks out of the room

Purvi was standing in front of the mirror combining her hairs lost in her thoughts..

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

 **Six years Before**

It was night time Purvi entered inside her room holding a dinner tray in her hand…Sachin was taking a shower that time.

Sachin (loud voice) - Purvi! hum apna towel bahar bhul gaye hai...please de do!

Purvi - haan misterji! abhi laate hai.

She removed a towel from the cupboard and knocked on the bathroom door…the door slightly opened and as soon as she forwarded her hand towards him he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

Purvi (shocked) - misterji! e aap…

she took a glance at him he was only in his towel…water drops were running down from his chest she gulped and stepped back getting nervous.

She was moving back but had to stop because of the wall…Sachin kept both his hands on the side of the wall blocking her way.

Purvi (nervously) - misterji e…

Sachin (keeping index finger on her lips) - shhhh!

She was just looking into his eyes lost…he puts the shower on and runs his hand on her waist..she shivered with his touch and closed her eyes…he kissed on her forehead then both her eyes and cheeks..

She was breathing fast clutching her saree tightly…Sachin smiled seeing her nervousness and stepped back.

Purvi opened her eyes with a jerk and saw him staring at her crossing his hands against his chest.

Purvi - kaa hua?

Sachin - agar tum comfortable nahi ho to rehne dete hai!

Purvi (shyly) - nahi! aisa to kono baat nahi hai…

she moved closer to him and placed his hands on her waist, wrapping her hands around his neck...Sachin touched her cheeks and started kissing on her lips she too responded with equal passion and desires.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Purvi smiled shyly remembering how they became one and continues to combine her hairs..

Sachin hugs her from behind kissing on her shoulder…she smiles and touched his face.

Sachin (keeping his chin on her shoulder) - kya soch rahi ho Dear Mrs.?

Purvi - kucho naahi! I lub you misterji!

She turns to him and hugs him keeping her head on his chest.

Sachin (smiling) - I love you too Dear Mrs.

Daya was helping her daughter's getting ready…he was helping chinki wearing her shocks…

Rinki (sitting beside him) - Papa! ek taraf aap hai kitne handsome…she butters him

Chinki (joining her) - Kitne Cute..

Rinki (pulling his cheeks) - kitne sweet!

Chinki - aur ek taraf madamji…she makes a face

Rinki - neem hai neem!

Daya was just listening silently holding his head in disappointment.

Chinki (complaining) - jab dekho hum teeno ko daant'ti rehti hai!

Rinki (coming in front of him) - kitna atyachar karti hai vo hum teeno maasumo par…papa aapne madamji se shadi kyu ki?

Chinki (agreeing) - haan papa! madamji to thodi moti bhi hai aap humare liye bhi ek sundar si mummy laate na…

Rinki (dreamingly) - bilkul Swati ki tarah!

Daya (shocked) - ye swati kaun hai?

Chinki - offo papa! aapko swati nahi pata?…he nods his head in no…vo zindagi ki kasauti serial ki heroine.

Daya - tum aur tumhare ye serial! humari samajh ke to bahar hai…ab jaldi se taiyar ho jaao varna madamji ka teesra aankh khul gaya na to sasura humare ghar mai taandav ho jaayega!

Chinki (shocked) - madamji aap?

Daya looked in the direction of the door and saw Shreya standing crossing her hands against her chest.

Daya (getting up) - madamji aap!

Shreya - hum mote hai? bahut atyachar karte hai aap teeno par?

Daya (trying to explain) - madamji aap galat samajh rahi hai!

Shreya (twisting Chinki's ears) - aur aapko sundar mummy chahiye!

Chinki - ahh! madamji humara kaan chodiye…humko dard ho raha hai!

Shreya(irritated) - pareshan ho gaye hai hum inn dono se! sirf 5 saal ki hai lekin baate to aisi karti hai jaise humari naani ho…TV serial ne dimag kharab karke rakh diya hai Inn dono ka…hum aaj hi cable connection cut karwa denge tabhi aapki Inn dono ki akal thikane aayegi!

Rinki (muttering) - neem!

Shreya - kuch kaha tumne?

Rinki - madamji! bhagwan se thoda darro...hum masoom bacho par itna julm bhi mat karo!

Daya (coming in between) - maaf kar dijiye na madamji! itna bada saja dene ka kaa jarurat hai.

Shreya - aap Inn dono ki vakalat karna band kar dijiye Daya!

Daya - arre madamji vakil to aap hai…vakalat karna to aapka kaam hai! hum to bass…

Shreya gave a deadly glare to Daya he gulped and kept quit keeping his index finger on his lips.…she angrily left the room.

Chinki - neem hai neem!

Daya (upset) - madamji to naaraj ho gai! ab hum unnhe kaise manaye.…he looked at his daughter's

Chinki (shrugging her shoulder) - hume nahi pata!

Rinki - Papa hume school ke liye late ho raha hai…hum jaate hai! bye

They both kissed on daya's cheeks and left from there…

Daya - ye Rinki aur Chinki ek din humara aur madamji ka talaak karwakar hi maanegi…he shook his head in disappointment….chalo beta lag jaao kaam par! madamji ko ab manana to padega hi.

Ansh was standing in front of Ahana's picture taking her blessings while sachvi were standing beside him.

Ansh (talking to picture) - maa! aaj humara debate competition hai…aapko pata hai hum bahut nervous hai lekin hum apni mumma ke bahadur bete hai na to hume pura yakin hai hum hi jeetenge.

Sachin and Purvi smiled at each other hearing his sentence.

Ansh (hugging Purvi) - mumma! aap aayengi na aaj humare school?

Purvi (kissing his forehead) - hum jarur aayenge!

Ansh (smiling) - okay mumma! hum aapka wait karenge!

Purvi - aap jaao aur apne daada daadi se bhi aashirwad le lo!

Ansh - okay mumma…he walks towards his grandparent's room

Purvi (turning to Sachin) - misterji aap…

Sachin (cupping her face) - haan Dear Mrs. hum time par aa jaayenge aur tumhe ansh ke school le chalenge…she smiles…acha ab hume late ho raha hai hum chalte hai…he kisses her forehead and walks out

Ansh walks out from his school gate holding the trophy and hugs Purvi…

Ansh (happily) - mumma! hum jeet gaye.

Purvi - hume pata tha aap hi jeetoge!

Ansh was talking to his parents happily meanwhile someone kept a hand on his shoulder…he turned and saw Rekha standing infront of him.

Ansh (happily) - naani…he hugs her

Rekha (happily) - kaisa hai mera ansh?

Ansh - hum bilkul thik hai!

Rekha (looking at Purvi) - kaisi ho beta?

Purvi (smiling) - hum bilkul thik hai!

Rekha (guilty) - I am sorry beta! mene jo bhi tumhare saath…

Purvi (cuts her) - aap bhi kaa baate lekar baith gai hai…purani baato par mittti daaliye! hum bhul chuke hai sab kuch aap bhi bhul jaaiye.

Rekha (teary) - mai bahut galat thi beta pata nahi mujhe kya ho gaya tha…mene tumhare saath itna sab kuch kiya fir bhi tumne mujhe maaf kar diya!

Purvi - aap ansh ki naani hai aur humesha rahengi…aapne jo bhi kiya apni beti ke liye kiya! hum aapko kab ka maaf kar chuke hai aur iss baare mai to humari kahi baar baat ho chuki hai…aap e sab chodiye! e bataiye ki aap yaha patna mai kaise? khabar bhi nahi ki aane ki?

Rekha (smiling) - meri beti ki delivery date kuch hi dino mai hai to bass usska khayal rakhne aa gaye.

Purvi - e to bahut hi acha baat hai! ab apni beti ko gale nahi lagayengi?

Rekha smiled and hugged her….they talked for some time and went back home.

 **In Night**

Shreya reached home and was shocked to see her daughter's and Daya in the kitchen…the kitchen was a complete mess now…sarla was seating on the sofa holding her head.

Shreya (shocked) - ammaji! ye log kitchen mai kya kar rahe hai?

Sarla - pucho mat beta! 4 ghante se rasoi mai hai e log…naa hume andar aane de rahe hai na khud bahar aa rahe hai! aaj to pata nahi humari rasoi ka kaa haalat karenge e log….she shook her head in disappointment…hume to bahut nind aa raha hai! tum hi sambhalo innko…she walks towards her room

Shreya (entering inside the kitchen) - ye kya ho raha hai yaha par?

Rinki, Chinki and Daya turn towards her…flour was applied on their faces and they were looking very tired.

Rinki - aapko manane ke liye humko kya kya karna pad raha hai madamji!

Chinki - ab to thoda taras khao hum teeno par…she hugs her…..maaf kar do na madamji!

Shreya's anger started melting…she hugs chinki back and kissed on her head.

Shreya - shaitan ki naani! baate banana to koi tum dono se sikhe.

Rinki - sirf baate hi nahi madamji! aaj to humne khana bhi banaya hai aapke liye.

She comes forward and shows a bowl of daal to her…Daya gives her the spoons…she tastes the daal and felt a burning sensation inside her mouth…she started coughing badly…Daya make her drink the water and started rubbing her back

Daya (concerned) - kaa hua madamji? aap thik to hai?

Shreya - kaisi daal banai hai? kitni mirchi hai issme.

Rinki - saari mehnat bekar!

Chinki - aap please humko maaf kar dijiye…she signaled something to Daya and Rinki

All three of them holds their ears and started doing sit-ups…Shreya smiled and asked them to stop.

Chinki(excited) - aapne hume maaf kar diya mumma?

Shreya (shocked) - mumma? tumne hume mumma kaha?

Chinki - ab mumma ko mumma hi kahenge na! hum to aapko pyaar se madamji bulate hai lekin aap samajhti hi nahi hai!

Shreya smiled and stretched her arms towards her.

Daya and both the girls ran towards her and they shared a family hug.

Shreya was working on a case file on her laptop seating on the bed…Daya snatched the laptop from her hand.

Shreya (shocked) - ye kya kar rahe hai aap Daya? humara laptop vaapas kijiye.

Daya kept the laptop aside closing it and lay down keeping his head on her laps.

Daya (complaining) - madamji! aajkal aapke paas humare liye vaqt hi nahi hai…jab dekho bass kaam aur kaam…he made a upset face

Shreya smiled hearing his innocent complaint and kissed on his forehead.

Shreya (caressing his hairs) - aapke liye humare paas vaqt hi vaqt hai!

Daya got up hearing that…he holds her face in his palms and kissed on her forehead.

Shreya (wrapping her hands around his neck) - iraada kya hai?

Daya - iraada to bilkul nek naahi hai…he winks at her

Shreya smiled and hugged him.

Daya (separating her) - madamji! humara NGO jo fashion show karane wala hai….

He couldn't speak further as Shreya has sealed his lips with her…she was kissing on his lips roughly he was shocked at first but soon responded…they both lay down on the bed still kissing…soon the lights switched off and their romance continues.

Purvi was watching a movie seating on the bed while Sachin was disturbing her kissing on her shoulder and back continuously.

Purvi (irritated) - kaa hai misterji? kaahe tang kar rahe hai? humko film dekhna hai.

Sachin switched the TV off…Purvi was shocked at his sudden act.

Sachin (cupping her face) - Dear Mrs. TV to tum baad mai bhi dekh sakti ho…aaj Ansh bhi apni naani ke saath hai to kyu na thoda faayda uthaya jaaye?

She blushed hearing his sentence and looked down…he lifted her face up and kissed on her forehead…he moved his lips close to her but she kept her palm in between stopping him.

Purvi - misterji…

Sachin - hume bahut ache se yaad hai doctor ne kya kaha tha…ab hume apni Dear Mrs. ko kiss karne ke liye bhi doctor ka permission lena padega?

Purvi nodded her head in no and hugged him smiling.…Sachin moved to the cupboard and took out a packet from it.

Sachin (forwarding the packet) - ye pahen kar aao na please?

Purvi opened the packed and saw a purple colour knee length nighty dress.

Purvi (hesitantly) - hum e kaise? hum kitne mote bhi ho gaye hai.

Sachin - please! humare liye?

Purvi agreed and moved inside the bathroom…she came back changing into the nighty…

Sachin played soft music and forwarded his hand towards her…she kept her hand on his palms…they both started dancing slowly on the beat of music…Sachin kisses on her cheeks in between the dance and she blushes..

They spend the whole night cuddling, kissing, talking about their upcoming child.

 **Some Days Later**

Daya and Shreya used to donate for an NGO who works for the welfare of acid attack victims and they have organized a fashion show for such victims…Daya and Shreya were standing backstage watching the girls walking on the ramp

Shreya (happy tears) - aapko yaad hai daya! aap humare haq ke liye pure samajh se lad gaye the…hum bahut lucky hai ki aap humari jindagi mai aaye!

Daya smiled and side hugged her in order to comfort

Daya (kissing her head) - aap nahi madamji! khushkismat to hum hai ki aap humari jindagi mai aayi.

Purvi's labor pain started she was on the stretcher moaning in pain crying while Sachin was walking along with the stretcher holding her head caressing her hairs…Purvi was taken inside the labor room…Ansh hugged Sachin and started crying

Ansh (crying) - mumma thik ho jaayegi na?

Sachin (assuring) - aap please rona band karo! mumma will be fine.

Ansh was not ready to listen to anything he was very scared seeing Purvi in pain and was crying continuously.

Purvi delivered a baby girl everyone was very happy to hear the news.

Ansh and Sachin entered inside Purvi's room after she gets conscious…she was seating on the bed..Ansh ran towards her and hugged her

Purvi (weakly) - kya hua bacha? hum bilkul thik hai!

Ansh (tightening his grip on her) - hum bahut darr gaye the mumma! aap hume chodkar nahi jaayengi na?

Purvi - hum apne Ansh ko chodkar kaha jaayenge?…she separated him and wipes his tears

 **One Month Later**

Mehra house was beautifully decorated….Sachvi's daughter's name given ceremony was about to take place…Purvi was dressed in a ghagra choli and was looking very beautiful…Sachin was standing holding his daughter in his arms..

Sachin (admiring) - dear Mrs. kya lag rahi hai aap! kahi kisi ki najar na lage.

Purvi (shyly) - kya misterji! aap bhi…she looked down blushing

Shreya (entering inside) - nahi lagegi najar bhabi ko…hum abhi kaala teeka laga dete hai!

Ansh - mumma ko kaala teeka hum lagayenge!

Sachin - haan mumma ke chamche! tum hi lagao kaala teeka.

Purvi glared at him angrily…he realized what he has just said and started talking to her daughter holding her tiny hands.…Shreya smiled seeing her brother's antics.

Ansh moved close to Purvi and puts a kaala teeka behind her ears…Purvi smiled and kissed on his cheeks.

Shreya (in slow voice) - Daya! inn dono ko dekhkar koi nahi keh sakta ki Ansh,Purvi ka apna beta nahi hai!

Daya - sirf janam dene se to koi maa nahi ban jaata na madamji! humari Purvi ki jaan basti hai Ansh mai…bahut pyaar karti hai vo uss se!

Shreya (smiling) - bilkul sahi kaha aapne Daya!

Daya smiled and wrapped his hand around her shoulder.

All of them gathered inside the hall…all the rituals got completed and the priest asked them to choose a name for the baby.

Ansh (excited) - mumma! hum isska naam Anshika rakhe?

Purvi - Anshika?

Ansh (excited) - haan! ansh ki bahen anshika! aapko pasand nahi aaya mumma?

Purvi (smiling) - bahut acha naam hai! aapki bahen ka naam hum anshika hi rakhenge.

Ansh - yeahhh! I love you mumma…he hugs her

Purvi (smiling) - I Lub you too!

Sachin announced the name of the baby girl…everyone were enjoying having a good time…both the families gathered together for the picture…

Daya and Shreya were standing together along with Rinki and Chinki while Sachin and Purvi were standing together….

Sachin was holding Anshika in his arms while Ansh was standing in between them…the photographer was about to click the picture when Ansh pulled Purvi's hand and planted a soft kiss on her cheeks...she smiled and brushed his head.

Ahana's picture smiled in the corner.

 **THE END**

 **A/N - this story also comes to an end...I am definitely going to miss writing this story...Thank you so much guys for showering so much love on this story...thanks for liking it and encouraging me to write more through your lovely reviews...**

 **Special thanks to my regular reviewers - Ardhchaaya, Rocking Guest, Fancy Pari, Aasima, Suman, Sachin Lover, Sneha, Sachvi Lover, Prachi, Asd, Neha, Aarohi, Anika, Dareya Lover, Aasis, Raghu, Kavya, Karan, SS, SJ, XD an all the guest reviewers.**

 **My most reviewed story ends today I am a bit emotional...hope you guys are satisfied with the ending! Thank You Once Again...I Love you all!**


End file.
